On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry!
by Willooow
Summary: FIC EN PAUSE! Harry se retrouve par erreur à l’époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n’y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones BLACK l’accompagne. Leur but:en savoir plus sur leurs parents et se sortir de cette situation.Mais ils se détestent...
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Est_-_ce nécessaire de le dire? Tout le monde le sait déjà! Bon, OK: Tout, tout, tout appartient à JK Rowling, sauf quelques personnages dont Cassy, Bludline, Helen, les With etc. etc. ...

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt «Cassiopée Jones BLACK» l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Bon, je n'ai jamais écrit de fiction du genre. Alors dites_-_moi quoi! Puis je dois rajouter que je suis une élève de 15 ans en cette année 2004 et que mon orthographe, ma grammaire et tout ce qui s'en suis ne se sont pourtant pas intégrés dans ma p'tite tête. Je suis vraiment un cancre et je dois juste prévenir les défenseurs de la langue française de ne pas continuer si c'est pour critiquer mon style ou de continuer et ne tenir compte que de l'histoire si ils y arrivent.

J'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer et de faire de mon mieux pour vous pondre une histoire avec le moins de fautes possibles. Pardon d'avance! Mais à partir du chapitre 7, un correcteur sera 'engagé' lol. Alors voilà…

J'ai déjà écrit 7 chapitres et je n'attends que votre feu vert. Sur ce, **BONNE LECURE**!

**Chapitre 1**

_-_ TU NE PEUX PAS ME LACHER DEUX SECONDES, JONES?

_-_ C'EST BON POTTER. JE PARS!

Cassiopée fondit dans son dortoir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire quidditch, abandonnant Hermione qui la suppliait de rester puis qui se retournait furieuse contre Potter. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Après la mort de son père, Cassiopée avait décidé d'aller à sa remise honorifique qui le disculpait de tous les crimes qu'on l'accusait d'avoir commis. C'est là qu'elle l'avait rencontré, le célèbre Harry J. Potter, et c'est là aussi qu'elle avait appris que le survivant était le filleul de son père. Quand elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black, il ne l'avait pas crue; aucun soupçon de doute n'avait fait étinceler ses yeux verts. Elle avait du se justifier en présentant le médaillon qui pendait à son cou et qui contenait les deux photos les plus chères à ses yeux: la première représentait sa mère et son père avant qu'ils ne se séparent, ils devaient avoir une vingtaine d'années, la deuxième représentait encore sa mère, ses cheveux noirs et bleutés (ce qui ne se voyait pas sur la photo en noir et blanc), qui tenait dans ses bras une petite fille de 6 ans au plus avec ses deux petites couettes de la même couleur que les cheveux de sa mère. C'est seulement là que Potter avait daigné la regarder... ou plutôt la dévisager, certainement pour trouver un point de ressemblance qui pourrait lui démontrer que Cassiopée Jones était bien de la descendante de Sirius Black.

_-_ Cassy? Je peux entrer?

_-_Bien sûr Hermione. C'est ton dortoir aussi je te signale.

_-_ Je le sais très bien, je te signale que ça fait plus de 6 ans que j'y vis.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Cassiopée sur son lit à baldaquin en lui souriant.

_-_ Alors?

_-_ Alors quoi? demanda sèchement Cassiopée, ce qui la trahit: elle savait très bien de quoi voulait parler Hermione. Cette dernière leva un sourcil tout en faisant un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ Bon, je me suis encore emportée mais avoue que Potter l'a bien cherché.

_-_ Je sais que c'est Harry qui a commencé mais tu es plus intelligente que ça, tu pouvais ne pas tomber dans son scénario.

_-_ Je sais 'Mione, grogna Cassiopée. Mais tu sais que je ne le supporte pas!

_-_ Je ne crois pas que tu ne le supportes pas, commença Hermione. Je crois plutôt que vous ayez des différents dans vos avis et caractères et que vous ne supportez pas l'idée d'avoir tort.

_-_ Et bien... soupira Cassiopée en plongeant un main dans ses cheveux, ...toutes ces personnes de l'Ordre qui disent que Sirius Black et sa fille ont exactement le même caractère... Je ne les crois pas! Elle croisa ses bras et regarda méchamment dans le vide. Si nous avions vraiment le même caractère, Potter serait déjà mort foudroyé par Sirius.

Hermione éclata de rire et Cassiopée qui voulait se montrer sérieuse, se mordit les joues pour ne pas suivre son amie mais la sincérité de son sourire desserra ses dents malgré elle, et elle se mit à rire à son tour.

_-_ Ecoute, Sirius était un homme fabuleux, tout comme toi. Je l'ai connu et je peux te dire que vous êtes pratiquement les mêmes.

Soudainement, les yeux noirs de Cassiopée se voilèrent.

_-_ Oui, toi tu as eu la chance de le connaître.

Sa mère avait quitté Sirius à peu près un mois avant la naissance de Potter pour des causes qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut lui révéler, à elle, sa propre fille. Le 6 octobre 1980, Cassandra White avait eu le bonheur et la surprise de se retrouver en train de donner naissance à une petite fille, à qui elle infligea le nom de Cassiopée pour respecter une stupide tradition des White. Sa mère ne savait pas qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait cru avoir pris quelques kilos à cause de son laissé aller suite à la mort de sa propre mère. C'est vrai que Cassiopée était née prématurée d'au moins un mois d'après les médicomages et que les photos de sa mère prises un ou deux mois avant sa mise a monde ne suspectaient aucun bébé en vue.

_-_ Je... Tu sais que j'en suis désolée et tu sais aussi à quel point je comprends que tes parents te manquent.

Hermione changea soudainement son air grave en un visage rayonnant de bonheur.

_-_ Quoi? demanda Cassiopée.

_-_ Ho rien, rien... Bon, et si on allait se changer les idées?

_-_ Comment?

_-_ On descend avec les garçons et on va au parc par exemple.

_-_ HERMIONE! Tu veux tout de suite me faire affronter Potter?

_-_ Cassy, Harry est un de mes meilleurs amis, je ne peux pas le laisser en plan à cause de vos stupides disputes.

_-_ Et qu'est ce que tu espères? Que je vienne avec vous comme si de rien n'était?

_-_ Je veux que tu viennes avec nous et que tout d'abord, tu demandes pardon à Harry.

_-_ Hermione...!

_-_ Cassiopée! la coupa_-_t_-_elle sèchement. Ça n'a pas été facile mais Harry te présentera ses excuses. Il n'est pas le seul fautif et il est normal que toi aussi tu t'excuses.

_-_ Mais...

_-_ Pas de 'mais' qui tiennent. Vous avez 17 ans...

_-_ 16, coupa Cassiopée boudeuse.

_-_ Il en a 17 et dans quelques jours tu auras toi aussi 17 ans. Tu seras officiellement une sorcière majeure. Ces stupides disputes ne tiendront plus. Avoue que vous ne délibérez pas sur la paix dans le monde mais de choses futiles pour lesquelles vous pourriez économiser vos salives.

Hermione laissa un moment de silence en attendant la réponse de Cassiopée qui se manifesta par un grognement affirmatif.

_-_ Alors, la question des excuses est réglée. Maintenant, tu pourrais me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi et les deux autres au parc? S'il te plaaaiiiiit… Implora Hermione imitant les gros yeux de Pattenrond. Cassiopée ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux et explosa de rire sous l'intensité du regard de son amie.

_-_ Bon, d'accord je viens, je viens...

_-_ J'arrive pas à faire ce fichu truc de métamorphose... Heeeermiiiiiioooonnneeeeuuh? finit par chantonner Ron.

_-_ Pas aujourd'hui, Ron, lui répondit_-_elle sèchement tout en tournant une page du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi la plus brillante en métamorphose ici.

Ron se tourna instinctivement vers Jones qui le foudroya du regard. Il feinta de déglutir de peur et se retourna vers Hermione.

_-_ La dernière fois, elle m'a transformé en lapin quand je lui ai demandé de l'aide.

_-_ On avait fait un marché mon lapin, rigola Jones.

_-_ Et les incisives de 10 centimètres vont très bien avec tes taches de rousseur, ajouta Harry.

Jones éclata de rire.

_-_ Très, très marrant, grimaça Ron. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fais si j'avais su.

_-_ On avait fait un marché que tu as accepté. rappela Jones et jouant avec une des feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'étaient assis.

_-_ Je n'ai pas vu dans le contrat «Miss Jones promet d'aider Mr Weasley en échange de tests qu'elle fera sur lui pour le transformer en un lapin aux dents proéminentes.»

_-_ Normal, il n'y avait pas de contrat, remarqua Hermione sans décoller les yeux du gros livre rouge qu'elle avait trouvé à la bibliothèque.

_-_ Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu de marché non plus. Manger des trèfles m'a donné une de ces indigestions.

_-_ Moi je te trouvais tout mignon, le consola Hermione.

_-_ Wouw, wouw. Y a_-_t_-_il anguille sous roche? les taquina Harry.

_-_ Ton anguille doit être aussi grosse qu'un hippogriffe, rigola Jones bientôt suivie par Harry, ce qui leurs valut une rafale de vent froid et un puissant jet d'eau sortis des baguettes d'Hermione et Ron. Harry et Cassiopée savaient rire des mêmes choses quelque fois. C'est ces moments_-_là que Harry préférait avec la fille de son parrain. Mais ces mêmes moments étaient très rares, ils n'arrivaient jamais à rester en bonne entente plus d'une journée. Lui qui se croyait si heureux d'avoir découvert quelqu'un qui puisse toujours lui faire penser à Sirius… mais cela avait été plus difficile que prévu. Cela avait certainement du être encore plus difficile pour elle: sa mère, Cassandra White, une photographe qui exerçait en Irlande, était morte étrangement quand Jones avait une petite dizaine d'année. Elle avait vécu avec son père, Dévelon Jones, un homme qu'elle détestait, qui s'enfuit juste avant ses dix ans. Elle était donc partie vivre chez sa grand_-_tante maternelle qui lui révéla que son indigne de père était en réalité son beau_-_père. Jones avait avoué que dans un sens, ça l'avait beaucoup soulagée de savoir que le sang de l'homme qui ni elle, ni sa mère n'aimaient ne coulait pas dans ses veines. Cassandra White aurait voulu voir sa fille aller à Poudlard, c'était un de ses plus grands souhaits. Mais sa grand_-_tante ne le voyait pas ainsi: elle la garda avec elle en Irlande et l'inscrivit dans une école spécialisée en métamorphose sous prétexte qu'elle aurait acquis le don des femmes White qui excellaient en cette matière. Sa tutrice lui révéla quelques jours avant sa mort d'une vieillesse accentuée que son vrai père n'était autre que le meurtrier Black et Jones en eu le cœur brisé.

_-_ Je me demandais comment ma mère avait pu tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black. Elle me parlait beaucoup de lui – bien sûr sans mentionner son nom_-_ comme d'un homme génial qu'elle aurait voulu épouser, sans le faire pourtant, et elle m'avait dit qu'il était mort.

Dès que j'ai appris d'où venaient mes gênes, je me suis détestée et j'ai haï Black. J'ai mis la mort de ma mère sur son dos, supposant qu'il l'avait tuée dans ses fonctions de Mangemort pour se venger de son mariage avec Dévelon Jones. Ce n'est que fin juin que j'ai appris en lisant le journal dans mon orphelinat moldu, que Sirius Black avait officiellement été disculpé. J'ai eu la soudaine envie de voir à quoi ressemblait mon père. Juste avant de me retrouver à son «enterrement sans corps», j'ai trouvé ce collier et le pendentif que ma mère portait toujours sur elle. Heureusement que je le portais sur moi sinon personne ne m'aurait cru, avait_-_elle raconté l'an passé lorsque Hermione, Ron et Harry faisaient sa connaissance. Ron et Hermione l'avaient tout de suite acceptée mais entre Harry et Jones, quelque chose n'avait pas passé. Certes il acceptait de la voir, de lui parler de temps en temps, de passer du temps avec elle mais seulement quand il était accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione et elle sont tout de suite devenue très amies, peut_-_être que la compagnie féminine manquait un peu à la jeune sorcière car Parvati et Lavande étaient vraiment dans un monde différent de celui de la consciencieuse 'Mione.

Personne ne connaissait la véritable généalogie de Jones, excepté les membres de l'Ordre dont la nouvelle, Miss Bludline.

Miss Bludline avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre dès son arrivée en Angleterre. Elle avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie en Roumanie, information découverte grâce aux oreilles_-_à_-_rallonge des jumeaux Weasley, qui se vendaient maintenant à prix d'or dans leur nouveau magasin. Pourtant, elle n'avait aucun accent. Elle enseignait fabuleusement la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à l'école depuis l'an passé, puisque Mr Waroman avait été renvoyé sans état d'âme, après avoir crié à l'école entière qu'il était attiré par toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard et qu'il voulait créer une nouvelle société de polygames. Elle était arrivée en Angleterre un mois après le départ de Remus en mission, qui n'en était d'ailleurs toujours pas revenu. Elle donnait cours d'une manière extraordinaire et Harry ne pouvait se décider qui de son professeur de troisième année ou de son professeur actuel était le meilleur. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années de plus que lui et pourtant, elle avait l'air particulièrement jeune. Harry définissait difficilement son âge à cause de son grand chapeau typique de sorcière noire dont l'ombre ne laissait apparaître qu'une partie de ses cheveux d'un blond glacial et des lèvres pâles mais toujours emplies de savoir. Dean avait risqué une seule fois de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous les élèves.

_-_ Professeur? Pourquoi portez vous votre chapeau en cours? Toutes les têtes s'étaient retournées sur lui d'un air surpris et Dean s'était alors ratatiné sur sa chaise. Au lieu d'une expression colérique, Harry et les autres avaient découvert un sourire pâle mais sincère.

_-_ Et bien, peut_-_être que je dissimule un secret dessous, avait_-_elle dit d'un ton mystérieux. Une foule de questions s'étaient bousculées dans la petite tête d'Harry. Avait elle eu de graves blessures? D'après les chuchotements qui circulaient dans la classe entière, il n'était pas le seul à le supposer.

_-_ Vous êtes aveugle, professeur, avait alors affirmé Hermione. Tout le monde s'était tu.

_-_ Effectivement Miss Granger. C'est une des choses, et une des principales, que mon chapeau cache.

Mais comment Hermione savait_-_elle tout ça? Tout le monde l'avait regardé, absolument abasourdit mais personne n'avait réussi à lui faire expliquer son raisonnement l'amenant à cette bonne déduction.

_-_ Vous êtes très forte et raisonnée. Vous pourrez aller loin.

Hermione s'était ratatinée sur sa chaise et avait rosi légèrement derrière un air qu'elle voulait sérieux, mais ses yeux marron avaient trahi sa joie d'entendre ces compliments.

Miss Bludline était donc une nouvelle arrivante dans l'Ordre et le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Hermione (bien sûr, l'élève la plus consciencieuse) mais elle avait aussi l'air d'apprécier Jones et Harry pour une raison qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'ils avaient tous deux un lien avec Sirius... parce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir connu Sirius! Quelques petites choses qu'elle disait menaient Harry sur la piste de son parrain et étrangement, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Remus et sa mission. Elle devait aussi avoir connu Lupin... Avaient_-_ils déjà communiqué ensemble tous les trois? Avait_-_elle été à Poudlard? Se seraient_-_ils rencontrés quelque part? Beaucoup de questions dont il était presque certain de ne jamais connaître les réponses. Il préféra donc les oublier.

_-_ Bon, je dois partir, soupira Jones en rattachant en deux queues serrées sur sa petite tête ses très long cheveux bleutés qui lui arrivaient dans le bas du dos, décoiffés quelques temps plutôt par le souffle glacial qui s'était projeté de la baguette d'Hermione.

_-_ Pourquoi? demanda Ron, s'énervant sur la montre qu'il devait transformer en pigeon.

_-_ C'est l'heure de son cours maintenant, dit Hermione, le doigt suivant les mots qu'elle lisait.

_-_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends des cours de rattrapage en métamorphose avec tes notes.

_-_ Parce qu'il y a des choses que je dois améliorer, que je n'ai pas apprise dans mon ancienne école, Ron, soupira_-_t_-_elle pour la quarante_-_sixième fois u moins depuis le début de l'année en prenant son sac.

_-_ Toujours le même refrain, soupira Harry. Jones s'arrêta et se retourna vers ce dernier

_-_ Parce que c'est le bon refrain!

Puis elle continua son chemin vers le château.

_-_ Moi qui avait cru à un miracle: aucune dispute pendant une demi_-_heure.

_-_ N'exagère pas Ron. Ce n'est pas si rare que ça.

_-_ Maaaaiiiis bien sûr!

_-_ Bon les garçons, c'est le moment idéal pour parler de son cadeau d'anniversaire, dit Hermione en refermant son livre poussiéreux. Qu'est ce que vous avez?

_-_ Bin, moi j'ai un petit appareil photo que j'ai trouvé dans le hangar de mon père. Bon, c'est pas comme si c'était du très cher mais il est assez mignon et il fonctionne bien.

_-_ Très bien! Et toi Harry?

_-_ Je suis vraiment obligé? grimaça l'interpellé.

_-_ HARRYYYYY! reprochèrent Ron et Hermione.

_-_ Quoi? demanda_-_t_-_il. J'ai ma fierté à garder.

_-_ Peut_-_être que si tu lui offres quelque chose, ce sera fini votre gue_-_guerre, répondit Ron sans y croire.

_-_ Pffffff... bon et bien je trouverai alors.

_-_ Génial! Et biem moi, c'est en pleine construction, sourit Hermione.

_-_ Vas_-_tu enfin nous dire ce que tu mijotes?

_-_ Ha haaaaa... répondit_-_elle mystérieusement. Vous verrez! Et elle porta son sac à son épaule.

_-_ Je vais aller commencer ça tout de suite. NE ME SUIVEZ PAS! Puis elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et d'ajouter: Ho! et j'oubliais: Harry, tu devrais prendre ton sac et y mettre ta cape d'invisibilité. Ok?

_-_ Mais pourqu...

_-_ OK? insista_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Rhôôô... Bon, c'est d'accord, grogna Harry, frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

_-_ Merciii! rayonna Hermione avant de sautiller vers le château. Ron soupira lourdement tout en jetant sa maudite montre dans son sac.

_-_ Rolala, les femmes...!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt «Cassiopée Jones BLACK» l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Une nouvelle année (7è) commence à Poudlard. Rien n'a changé ou presque: Une nouvelle élève, Cassiopée, fille de Sirius, a fait son apparition l'année précédente. Harry et elle ont beaucoup de mal à s'entendre… Le trio inséparable prépare les cadeaux d'anniversaire de leur nouvelle camarade.

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: COUCOUUUUU!

Waaaaaw, je suis toute contente: moi qui ne croyais même pas recevoir une review, j'en ai eu 2!

Merci beaucoup à **_Abel_** et **_U.$.Hermy_**! Je me sens vraiment... WAAw et je suis contente que, pour l'instant, vous appréciez cette fiction. Espérons que ça ne changera pas par la suite.

Et non **_U.$.Hermy_**, tu n'as pas été la première lol: **_Abel_** t'as devancée de quelques secondes! loOol sinon la suite la veux-tu? la voilà!

Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu apprécies ma chère Cassy. Leur relation te fait penser à celle de Lil' & James? et bien... pas pour le moment du moins lol! (cette phrase ne veux pas dire que ça arrivera plus tard... à moins que... O bref vous verrez!)

Voilà les réponses à mes 2 reviews et je remercie encore mes 2 premiers revieweurs (MERCIIIII!)! et j espère qu'il y en aura plus! si pas une review, pourquoi pas un e-mail? teltica at (deso mais le 'at' normal ne veux pas s'afficher é.è ) hotmail 'point' com! Ajoutez moi dans vos contacts ou envoyez moi un mail, pour me dire ce que vous pensez!

Bon, sur ce, BONNE LECTURE

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se réveilla plus heureux que jamais d'avoir pu dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude. Normal, songea-t-il, on est dimanche. Il prit ses lunettes qu'il posa machinalement sur son nez. Il remarqua alors que Ron était déjà descendu et il s'habilla avant de descendre à son tour dans la salle commune. Il y trouva ses meilleurs amis et Jones qui discutaient d'un air joyeux. La journée qu'il croyait si bien commencée allait s'anéantir d'un moment à l'autre en la compagnie de la 'joyeuse' fille de son parrain.

_-_ Hey, salut vieux. Alors? Bien dormi? demanda Ron en se tournant vers lui.

_-_ Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il en s'étirant les bras. Et vous?

_- _Ca peut aller, dirent-ils en chœur.

Puis Hermione les invita à descendre prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

Arrivés dans la grande salle. Harry remarqua que presque toute l'école était déjà attablée. Ils s'assirent donc à leurs places habituelles et commencèrent à se servir lorsqu'une voix froide, moqueuse et aiguë s'éleva derrière Harry.

_-_ Mais voici donc notre pote Potter et son troupeau de zouaves.

Harry ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner ou de lui répondre.

_- _Nous te manquons donc tant que ça Malfoy? cracha Cassiopée.

_-_ Mais c'est que la nouvelle se rebelle.

Malfoy continuait à utiliser le surnom qu'il avait attribué à Cassiopée au début de l'année précédente.

_-_ Lâche-nous et retourne jouer avec tes poupées!

Tout ceux qui entendirent la réplique d'Hermione se mirent à rire. L'année précédente, on avait découvert dans le sac du Serpentard une poupée en porcelaine qui avait reçu beaucoup d'attention de son propriétaire. Il avait juré un coup monté mais personne ne le croyait ce qui le mettait particulièrement en rogne.

_-_ Tu n'es qu'une sale Sang-de-Bour...

Harry sentait la rage le prendre et était prêt à bondir devant l'insulte mais Ron le précéda:

_-_ Quoi? demanda Ron entre ses dents serrées en se levant brusquement de son banc.

Le blond sourit alors méchamment.

_- _Tu veux que je répète, Weasley?

_-_ Oui, veillez répétez Mr Malfoy, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, dit une voix calme qui s'approchait vers eux.

Harry tourna sa tête et découvrit le sourire interrogateur de son professeur de DCFM sur son demi visage visible.

_-_ Je... rien, professeur, grogna Malfoy.

_-_ Bon, alors je crois que vous devriez vite rejoindre vos camarades de maison, ils ont l'air de vous attendre.

Il se retourna et remarqua en effet que toute la table des Serpentards suivait avec attention la discussion. Harry se demanda comment son professeur AVEUGLE pouvait savoir, si pas voir, tout ça!

Oui professeur, dit il enfin en se retournant et il partit d'un pas pressé vers sa table.

Harry se retourna vers son professeur qui se tourna alors vers lui et un sourire chaleureux apparu sur son visage froid.

_-_ Heu...

_- _Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je voulais seulement te parler.

Harry? Cétait la première fois que son professeur l'appelait par son prénom, et en public surtout. Elle devait lui parler? Mais pourquoi qu'à lui?

_-_ Et toi aussi Cassiopée.

Celle-ci sursauta en entendant son nom. Encore plus surprenant, Miss Bludline s'assit sur le banc de la table de Gryffondor, en face d'Harry, entre Cassiopée et Hermione. Tout le monde dans la salle jetait des regards en coin vers l'attitude étrange de leur professeur mais le faible ton de voix qu'elle choisit ne les laissait pas comprendre la plus infime de ses paroles.

_- _Alors, Cassiopée, nous sommes bien le jour de ton anniversaire non?

_-_ Heu... Oui! Enfin, je veux dire que c'est demain.

_-_ Bien, alors je suis particulièrement heureuse aujourd'hui. Je vais partir d'ici peu et je voulais te remercier à l'avance de ce que tu vas faire pour moi parce que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le faire plus tard.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et même Jones ne comprenaient strictement rien à ce que leur professeur leur disait.

_-_ Toi aussi Harry.

Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Mais de quoi parlait-elle? En ce moment même, il aurait voulut lui enlever son grand chapeau noir et découvrir ce que son regard pouvait lui indiquer.

Harry allait lui poser des questions mais une autre voix qu'Harry connaissait bien se fit entendre.

_-_ Le professeur Dumbledore nous appelle, dit Ginny un peu surprise elle-même. Il nous appelle nous cinq: Harry, Hermione, Ron et toi aussi Cassiopée.

La rouquine tourna son regard vers Bludline.

_-_ V...Vous aussi professeur, finit elle par dire.

Bludline se leva sans broncher et ils emboîtèrent le pas de Ginny jusqu'à un couloir adjacent, suivis du regard par le reste de l'école.

_-_ Je viens vous annoncer que Remus à été retrouvé et il va très bien, dit calmement le directeur dès qu'ils furent rassemblés près de lui.

Harry eu un sourire radieux pendant qu'Hermione et Jones se serraient dans les bras. Ron poussa son bras en l'air dans un signe de victoire, Ginny applaudit généreusement et même Bludline baissa la tête pour dissimuler un sourire discret, voulant certainement cacher sa joie.

_- _Malvira, voulez vous...

_-_ Tout de suite, professeur. Je vais chercher mes affaires. Où se trouve-t-il? coupa Bludline d'une voix très rapide.

_-_ Il se repose chez lui. Je ne lui ai pas annoncé votre présence parmi nous mais je crois qu'il serait heureux de l'apprendre par vous, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire rayonnant.

_- _Merci professeur. Je m'apprêtais justement à leur dire au revoir... où à plus tard pour d'autres.

_-_ Bien. Laissons-les un peu. Nous ne pouvons rien y faire, rajouta le directeur d'un ton amusé.

Mais de quoi parlaient-ils? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Harry songea à un langage codé mais préféra ne pas laisser son imagination l'emporter sur sa raison une fois encore.

Bludline se retourna vers ses élèves:

_-_ J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt, dit-elle avant d'avancer sans aucun problème dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Cette femme était définitivement étrange.

* * *

Le soir même, le trio et leur nouvelle amie étaient presque les derniers assis devant la cheminée. Hermione regarda alors le dernier group d'élève de Gryffondor monter se coucher puis se retourna brusquement sur Jones.

_-_ JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CASSY!

Celle-ci, qui était plongée dans un livre, sursauta sur le coup.

_-_ Que... quoi?

_-_ Il est minuit et deux minutes. Donc, Joyeux Anniversaire! précisa Ron en lui tendant un paquet emballé dans du papier kraft chiffonné.

_-_ Je... Ho merci! mais comment avez-vous su? demanda-t-elle en les regardant dans les yeux chacun à leur tour.

_-_ On parle beaucoup trop nous deux, souri Hermione. Et ça fait déjà un an que ça dure. Tu penses bien que ça devait sortir de ta petite bouche un jour. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

_- _Heu... non! mais là pas du tout. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part merci! fit elle en déchirant le papier du paquet grossièrement emballé. Elle en tira un appareil photo noir aussi grand que sa main, ce qui voulait dire extrêmement petit pour les sorciers. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et une énorme bouche tout en observant attentivement ce qu'elle caressait entre ses petits doigts.

_-_ Il est magnifique! Merci beaucoup, vous trois.

_- _Non, remercie plutôt Ron, c'est de lui, rit Hermione.

_-_ Merci, Ron! Mais... où l'as-tu trouvé? Je suis certaine de déjà l'avoir vu quelque part.

_- _C'est impossible, c'est mon père qui l'a construit à partir d'appareils moldus et sorciers.

_-_ Harry, c'est ton tour maintenant, coupa Hermione, certainement impatiente de présenter son propre cadeau.

Harry ouvrit son sac de cuir et y fouilla un peu. Derrière sa bourse de Gallions qu'il avait précieusement gardé près de lui (il avait pensé qu'il pourrait lui offrir quelques pièces comme cadeau mais les regards de ses deux amis l'en avaient très vite dissuadé), il trouva la moitié du miroir qu'il avait brisé dans sa valise il y a un an à la mort de Sirius. Il le sortit du sac ainsi qu'un couteau dont la lame principale avait été cassée. Il les tendit alors à Jones, intriguée.

_- _Et oui Jones, ce sont bien mes cadeaux.

_-_ Heu... merci, Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix un peu surprise et pas si sincère que ça, en levant un sourcil devant ces objets cassés.

_-_ Ce ne sont pas des simples choses que j'ai trouvé dans des poubelles, continua-t-il. Ceci sont deux objets qui ont appartenu à ton père.

Il sourit devant l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Jones venait de hoqueter et tenait très séré dans ses petits doigts les deux objets qui étaient soudainement devenu aussi précieux que du diamant.

_-_ Par Merlin. Potter, je... je ne sais pas quoi dire.

_-_ T'inquiètes pas va, regardons plutôt ce qu'Hermione a préparé avec tant d'attention.

Celle-ci sourit soudainement.

_-_ Bon, Cassy, tout d'abord, tu sais, ce cadeau n'est pas si génial que ça. Enfin si il l'est, du moins je l'espère parce qu'il m'a fallut beaucoup de temps pour le faire.

_- _Pour le faire? Tu as construit quelque chose? demanda Jones surprise.

_-_ Dans un sens, oui. Ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau futile et j'ai pris beaucoup de risques. Ce que j'ai fais relève de la limite de la magie blanche et noire. J'ai trouvé un livre dans l'allée des embrumes qui...

_-_ QUOI? l'interrompirent les deux garçons. Tu es allée dans l'allée des embrumes?

_-_ C'est une longue histoire et je vous la raconterais plus tard, répliqua fermement la brune avant de revêtir son grand sourire.

Bon, on a beaucoup parlé de toi toutes les deux et je sais à quel point tes parents te manquent.

Jones se figea. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et scrutèrent le sol.

Harry se rappela que Jones ne parlait pas souvent de Sirius et de sa mère devant lui. Elle préférait écouter leurs histoires relatant les jours heureux de Sirius. Elle devait certainement se relâcher quand elle restait seule avec Hermione.

_-_ Alors ce livre, je n'osais pas vraiment y toucher mais je l'ai lu et un passage m'a particulièrement marqué. Il m'a fait pensé à toi et je sais que tu veux vraiment en savoir plus sur Sirius et ta mère. Alors j'ai essayé de faire ce que le livre m'indiquait. Mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça marchera: ce livre date du... Elle sortit un livre d'un rouge sang qu'elle lisait justement quelques jours avant sous le grand arbre du parc et l'ouvrit à la dernière page où était noté en lettres vertes ...16 février 1977. Donc il est vraiment récent et pas spécialement fiable.

_-_Récent? demanda Ron surpris. Jones lui envoya un coussin à la figure pour l'empêcher de parler. Harry, Ron et Cassiopée étaient vraiment intrigués par le récit de la jeune fille et la concernée supplia Hermione du regard de continuer.

_-_ Voilà je ne sais pas si ça pourra marcher mais je voulais essayer de te donner un petit quelque chose de spécial.

Mais où voulait elle en venir? Harry cherchait désespérément le bouton 'avancer' sur la tête de la brune, espérant arriver directement au moment où elle allait révéler ce qui l'avait rendue si impliquée.

_-_ Bon, je me lance. Cassiopée, j'ai 'créé' une sorte de porte qui relie le passé à son futur donc notre présent. Devant les sourcils questionneurs de ses trois amis, Hermione reprit: Ce qui veut dire que tu pourras voir dans un objet, une partie de la vie de tes parents.

Jones ouvrit sa bouche et avait l'aire d'essayer de dire quelque chose qui ne voulait pas sortir et pour son plus grand bonheur, Ron posa une des questions qui la rongeait justement.

_-_ QUOI?

_-_ Je vous explique vite comment ça va se passer. Je te rappelle que c'est peut-être un peu dangereux vu l'endroit d'où vient le livre mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. D'après le livre, si je dépose une goutte de ceci... Hermione sortit de son sac une fiole bleue qu'elle agita pour qu'ils puissent remarquer la petite quantité de liquide qui s'y trouvait ...sur un objet quelconque et que je dit à haute voix le moment qui m'intéresse dans le Passé –ou le futur-, la personne qui touche cet objet pourra admirer des images du moment qui a été choisi.

Harry et Ron étaient hébétés et n'avaient strictement rien compris mais apparemment, Jones avait très bien entendu ce qui se disait et elle sautait de joie, impatiente de tester le produit qu'Hermione avait fait. Cette dernière était aux anges devant la réaction de son amie et elle se retourna vers Harry.

_- _Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité?

_-_ Ouais! répondit-il en sortant cette dernière de son sac.

_-_Toi? Tu as une cape?

_-_ Et oui Jones. Pourquoi ça te surprend autant?

_-_ Et bien je crois que tu ne la mérites pas. Regarde, tu l'a déchirée dans le coin. Tu ne sais pas t'en occuper.

Harry regarda le coin de sa cape et découvrit effectivement une déchirure.

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai faite, elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai reçue.

_-_ Maaiiiis biensur, tu...

_-_ STOP! commandèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps, flairant une dispute.

_-_ Bon, tu as ta cape, génial! Maintenant je vous explique: Je préfère ne pas tester ça ici, dans la salle commune. Si quelqu'un arrive par hasard, je me retrouverai peut-être à Azkaban. Donc, on file tous sous la cape d'Harry et je vous emmène dans une salle plus tranquille d'acc?

Ils acquiescèrent sauf Jones qui grimaça.

_-_ Tu veux dire que je vais devoir me retrouver sous cette cape avec Potter?

Le concerné lui lança des Avada Kedavra de ses yeux aussi vert que le sort aurait du l'être.

_-_ Cassy, si tu refuses, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau.

Jones grogna et se leva soudainement excitée.

_-_ Bon, allons y. Je suis impatiente.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt «Cassiopée Jones BLACK» l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Nos amis ont une discussion étrange avec Dumbledore et Miss Bludline au sujet du retour de Remus Lupin. Puis, le soir, Harry, Ron et Hermione remettent leurs cadeaux d'anniversaire à Cassiopée. Hermione a préparé une potion qui va lui permettre de voir une scène du passé, et donc ses parents.

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Waaaaaaa!

Je rêve ou mes reviewers sont les enfants cachés de Trelawney? oO

Et bien, vous avez presque hérité du 3ème oeil! Presque, parce que peut-être que tout n'est pas vrai...

Du moins, **_Abel_**, je peux déjà affirmer que tu as totalement raison (si tu penses à ce que je penses mais je penses que tu le penses...)! Et en passant, merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review t'as vu? j'en suis rayonnante!

Mais? Qui voilà? c'est LA folle aux couteaux! Contente de te revoir "**_Luciolle_**"! Eh oui, maintenant tu pourras lire la fic ici aussi!...pour ce qui est du 6eme chapitre, désolée mais ce ne sera pas pour cette semaine parce que je ne suis vraiment pas contente de ce que ça donne... un peu de patience O sinon pour les reviews, bin je m'inquiète pas, surtout que je sais au moins que la fic sera lue! Mais d'accord, je grouille de faire la suite!

Hey, re **_U.$.Hermy!_** (ou l'héritière de Trelawney!)... Tu as raison,... je l'avoue,... ne me jetez pas de pierres...: HARRY ET CASSY IRONT DANS LE PASSE (passé oui passé!). Vous le saviez tous? oO Ha! je croyais vous faire la surprise...

Sinon, tu devrais peut-être faire réviser ton 3ème oeil: le globe oculaire doit être décrassé parce que, tu verras, qu'entre Remus et Bludline, c'est pas l'amour fou! Bon, j'vais pas te raconter l'histoire non plus sinon à quoi servent les chapitres et leur intrigue? hein? hein? hein? Mais y'a un truc que je peux rajouter pour que tu dormes sur tes deux oreilles cette nuit (c'est possible ça?): Le prof et ses élèves se rencontreront! voili voilà, t'es pas folle je te rassure **merci** quand même!

Mais bon, maintenant, c'est le THE commencement de la fiction: dites au revoir à nos deux héros les chéris, du moins, pour l'instant! On se revoit le 16 février 19**9**7, Harry & Cassy!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 3**

_-_ AIE! Tu me marches sur les pieds!

_-_ Hey, ne cries pas. On est supposé être discret!

_- _C'est pas génial de se retrouver à 4 sous une cape. On étouffe ici. On est bientôt arrivé, Mione?

_-_ C'est ici, à gauche.

Elle se retrouva devant un cadre avec une peinture représentant des plumes de paon. Hermione enleva la cape de leurs têtes et souffla délicatement sur la plus petite d'entre ces plumes. Celle-ci remua un peu avant que le cadre ne s'ouvre sur une pièce totalement noire et sans fenêtre. Des pas se firent entendre dans le fond du couloir et Rusard apparut.

_-_ Es-tu certaine, Miss Teigne, d'avoir entendu du bruit par ici?

Comme seule réponse, la chatte miaula longuement. Hermione retint bruyamment sa respiration et dans un réflexe rapide, Harry poussa les trois autres en avant et ils tombèrent de l'autre côté du cadre qui se ferma automatiquement.

_-_Potter! tu aurais pu prévenir.

_-_ Vous n'avanciez pas. Et si tu veux voir ton cadeau, il vaudrait mieux ne pas se faire attraper par Rusard.

_-_ Arrêtez vous deux, commanda Hermione. Elle claqua dans ses mains et des torches s'allumèrent sur les murs de la pièce. Elle était d'une beauté incomparable. Ron siffla avant de demander:

_-_ Comment tu connais cette pièce?

_-_ Ca sert d'être préfète en chef.

_-_Bon, et si je testais tout de suite ce super cadeau?

_-_ Bonne idée! sautilla Hermione en sortant de son sac la fiole bleue. Bon, un objet... un objet... dit-elle plus pour elle-même cherchant n'importe quoi qui puisse faire un lien pour sa potion.

Jones fourra sa main dans son sac et en sortit la moitié de miroir.

_-_ Ça peut faire l'affaire?

_-_ Parfait! répondit-elle en débouchant la fiole, qui était un peu fissurée par la chute. Elle déposa une goutte de son contenu sur le miroir et énonça clairement

_-_ Moins 20 années. Sirius Black.

Le miroir prit une couleur rose puis redevint normal devant les yeux exorbités des sorciers.

_-_ Tadaaaam! Voilà, dès que tu toucheras le miroir, tu verras ce que faisait actuellement ton père.

_-_ C'est pas vrai, s'exclama Jones! T'es vraiment géniale!

_-_ Allez, arrêtes de parler et touche le miroir pour voir si ça marche vraiment, dit Hermione, rougissant un peu devant le bonheur qu'elle avait provoqué.

Harry s'inquiéta quand même un peu.

_-_ Je... ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée. Tu as bien dit que c'était à la limite de la magie noire.

_-_ Blanche, rectifia Hermione. Mais tu as raison. Je préfère faire des tests avant. On verra ça demain Cassy.

_-_ Non, je préfère faire ça maintenant.

Jones toucha rapidement le miroir d'une main tremblotante et au contact, une lumière rose l'entoura entièrement. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement mauves et une lumière en sortit. Harry ne savait pas trop si cela était quelque chose de bien et d'après l'air de ses deux amis, eux non plus n'en n'étaient pas certains. Hermione se jeta alors sur Jones et essaya de lui arracher le miroir des mains mais celui-ci était bien agrippé à la paume de la jeune fille. Ron se précipita à l'aide d'Hermione et à eux deux, ils arrachèrent l'objet de Jones dont la couleur reprit une teinte normale. Elle ouvrit des yeux émerveillés.

_-_ Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe? C'était tellement bien. J'ai... je l'ai vu! Il était là, dans son dortoir en pleine bataille de coussins avec trois autres personnes.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils et leva sa tête vers Harry.

_-_ Une des personnes, c'était toi!

_-_ Heu... non. C'était certainement mon... père.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exprimer quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Jones le regarda alors tristement.

_-_ Ha, je vois... Elle reprit son souffle. Bon, j'y retourne? S'il te plaît Hermione!

Celle-ci acquiesça et ressortit sa fiole. Jones se retourna vers Harry.

_-_ Tu veux...

Harry leva un sourcil et Jones termina sans le regarder

_-_ Tu veux peut-être aussi regarder.

Harry ne savait pas où se mettre. Bien sûr qu'il le voulait mais... Bon tant pis.

_-_ Merci, fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

Il plaça sa main sur le miroir et Jones y ajouta la sienne. Hermione souleva la fiole mais la fissure s'agrandit et le liquide, au lieu de toucher le miroir, toucha aussi la main d'Harry. Le liquide était brûlant et Harry enleva directement sa main fumante

_-_ AIE!

_- _Ho, je suis désolée! Vite, enlève le produit!

Hermione chercha un mouchoir dans son sac pendant que d'un coup vif, Jones essaya d'enlever le produit avec sa propre main. La potion se mit à fumer aussi sur la paume de Jones qui se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler. Bref c'était gentil d'essayer d'enlever le liquide qui brûlait actuellement la main d'Harry mais c'était stupide de le faire avec sa propre main. Ils secouèrent leurs mains dans l'air pour atténuer la douleur et bizarrement, ça marchait. Ron ne sachant pas quoi faire, essayait de les calmer mais il s'arrêta quand la fumée se dissipa.

_-_ On... On dirait que c'est fini...

Un silence de mort s'installa avant que tout d'un coup, tous se mettent à rire.

_-_Bon, et si on s'y mettait maintenant, avant que nos pères respectifs ne dorment?

_-_ Bonne idée, Jones. Vise mieux cette fois Hermione.

Celle-ci lui tira la langue avant de remettre un goutte, soigneusement cette fois ci, sur l'objet.

Harry prit son souffle et plaça sa main sur l'objet qui commençait à rosir. Jones y ajouta la sienne. Et un sourire impatient s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle prit une longue respiration et dit haut et fort, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

_-_ Moins 20 années. Sirius Black.

Harry sentit une chaleur au bout de ses doigts lui remonter le bras. Le miroir se mit alors à vibrer un peu et Harry sentit l'onde de chaleur descendre vers ses pieds.

_-_ C'est... C'est pas normal.

Jones avait l'air inquiète.

_-_ Quoi? demandèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

_-_ C'était pas comme ça la première fois, et c'était pas aussi long.

_-_ Lâchez ça! commanda Hermione inquiète.

_-_ J'y... j'y arrive pas! dit apeurée la jeune fille.

Harry essaya et la panique le prit quand il se rendit compte que sa main était collée à l'objet. Ron s'avança vers eux, le bras tendu, prêt à enlever le miroir mais un «POP» sonore retentit dans la pièce. Harry resta stupéfié sur place. A quelques mètres de lui, deux personnes venaient d'apparaître.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase quand il reconnut les deux personnes comme... Jones et lui!

Hermione poussa un cri et Ron sortit machinalement sa baguette. La Jones qui venait d'apparaître leva sa main droite et se mit à rire.

_-_ Bon voyage.

Le Harry inconnu leur fit un grand sourire et un signe d'adieu de sa main droite.

Le vrai Harry sortit précipitamment sa baguette de sa poche et se prépara à jeter un sort quand il sentit la chaleur le prendre vivement dans la poitrine. Il eu une envie soudaine de tousser quelque chose qui lui restait coincé dans les poumons mais rien ne vint. Tout a coup il se sentit tiré en arrière et partir d'un coup, devant les yeux exorbités de ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient disparus en une demie seconde...

* * *

Cassy sentit ses pieds buter sur quelque chose de dur et elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

Rien.

Le noir et aucune lueur ne l'aidait à se situer.

Elle eut soudainement une sorte de vertige et une panique aiguë la submergea, accentué par des nausées. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer ne sachant pas ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui lui arrivait. Mais soudainement, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la ramena à la réalité.

_-_ I... Il y a quelqu'un?

_-_ POTTER!

_-_ Jones?

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?

_-_ Où sommes-nous?

_-_ Je... je ne sais pas...

_-_ LUMOS!

Le bout de la baguette de Potter s'alluma. Cassy tira la sienne et effectua la même opération. La surface éclairée était assez grande pour qu'elle reconnaisse la pièce.

Elle éteignit sa baguette et frappa dans ses mains. Des torches le long des murs s'allumèrent d'un coup et là, Cassy fut certaine de savoir où elle se trouvait.

_-_ Nous sommes dans la même pièce.

_-_ Mais, où sont Ron et Hermione? demanda Potter scrutant la pièce du regard.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont plus là. Et... et les deux autres non plus.

Les deux autres. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait? Cassy se remit à respirer très vite. Elle paniquait, elle sentait qu'elle allait exploser. Les deux autres, c'était '_eux'_!

Encore quelques secondes et elle sentait qu'elle allait hurler. Elle respirait de plus en plus fort et manifestement, Potter s'en était rendu compte.

_-_ Jones?

_-_ ...

_-_ Jones? Ça ne va pas?

_-_ Hoooo si ça va. Je me rend compte que la potion d'Hermione nous a emmené je ne sais où et qu'on a des sosies qui ont pris notre place. Sinon je crois que je vais à merveille.

_-_ Rhô si on ne peut plus rien te demander...

Potter se dirigea vers le cadre qu'il ouvrit.

_-_ Dans les couloirs il fait encore noir et il n'y a personne. Viens.

_-_ Et pourquoi je devrais te suivre? demanda Cassy en croisant obstinément les bras.

Elle n'allait pas suivre Potter comme un chien quand même! Il devrait la traiter autrement que comme un compagnon à quatre pattes. Potter leva les yeux au plafond et sortit, laissant Cassy seule sur place. Elle prit une longue inspiration «Calme, Cassy. Calme.» Puis elle expira longuement avant de sortir à son tour dans le couloir sombre.

_-_ Potter! attend!

Celui-ci s'arrêta net et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

_-_ Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir où on va?

_-_ A la salle commune, bien sûr.

_-_ Hoooo mais je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir pensé, dit-elle sarcastiquement faisant de grands gestes. Quelle idiote je fais. 'Bien sûr', il faut...

_-_ CHUT! commanda-t-il plaçant sa main sur la bouche de Cassy. Celle-ci l'enleva immédiatement.

_-_ Je parle si je le veux Potter et ...

_-_ Tais toi! commanda-t-il un ton plus bas, J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Sur ce, il regarda son sac qu'il portait toujours à l'épaule et en tira la cape d'invisibilité qu'il plaça au dessus d'eux.

_-_ Bon, on continue, chuchota-t-il.

Et d'un pas pressé, il avancèrent jusqu'au cadre de la grosse dame. Harry sortit de sous sa cachette.

_-_ Furoncle de choux.

La grosse dame se réveilla.

_-_ Que... quoi?

_-_ Furoncle de choux, répéta-t-il impatient.

_-_ Mr Potter. Que faites vous dehors à une heure si tardive? ...ou matinale plutôt, demanda-t-elle.

_-_ Je vous demande juste d'ouvrir votre cadre. Furoncle de choux.

_-_ Veillez être moins insolant avec moi jeune homme et croyez moi bien, je m'en vengerais. De plus, je ne vous ouvrirais pas puisque ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe.

_-_ QUOI? demanda Cassy. Mais sa voix fut noyé sous le ton plus fort de Potter.

_-_ Et comment je fais moi?

_-_ Je ne sais pas moi. Et j'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à faire.

_-_ Ouais, retournez ronfler.

Et sur ce, Harry se tourna et partit dans le sens opposé. Cassy le rattrapa sous la cape.

_-_ Et?

_-_ Et quoi? demanda-t-il furieux.

_-_ Où vas tu?

_-_ Chez le directeur.

_-_ Mais pourquoi?

_-_ Ou on va chez le directeur pour qu'il nous donne notre mot de passe, ou tu dors dans le couloir pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous trouve et ai assez pitié de nous pour nous laisser entrer.

Malgré qu'elle n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'il avait pris pour lui parler, elle dut avouer qu'il avait raison et c'est dans un silence brisé uniquement par le bruit de leurs pas qu'ils avancèrent jusqu'à une immense gargouille. Potter prit une longue inspiration et énuméra.

_-_ Fizwizbiz, Chocogrenouille, ...

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-elle un peu ahurie.

_-_ Je cherche le mot de passe et Dumbledore n'utilise que des noms de bonbons. Aide moi au moins.

_-_ Puis-je vous aidez Mr Potter? demanda une voix joyeuse derrière lui. Vous savez qu'il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après une heure définie.

_-_ Professeur! s'exclama Potter. Nous avons un gros problème.

_-_ Nous? demanda le directeur intrigué.

Cassy se rendit compte qu'elle était encore sous sa cape et en sortit alors hâtivement. Dumbledore ne sursauter même pas.

_-_ Ho! Bonjour Miss... demanda le vieil homme par-dessus ses lunettes sur un ton qui se voulait sympathique.

_-_ Jones... dit alors Cassy. Cassiopée Jones, redit-elle sur un ton évident devant le sourcil levé de son directeur.

_-_ Eeeet...Je vous connais?

Potter et elle croisèrent leurs regards un peu surpris. Dumbledore, se rendant compte qu'il avait raté quelque chose, leurs proposa de monter dans son bureau pour parler après avoir dit le mot de passe à sa gargouille.

_-_ Alors? expliquez-moi...


	4. Chapitre 4

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK» l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Dans une salle isolée, Cassy teste son cadeau. Inquiets, Ron et Hermione la ramènent à la réalité, mais elle insiste pour voir encore le passé, et invite Harry à regarder aussi. Malheureusement, de la potion se retrouve sur leurs mains et ils disparaissent tout les deux, se retrouvant ailleurs…

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII désolée mais j ai pas bcp de temps pour parler pourtant, je vous poste quand même la suite!

Merci infiniment à **_Mademoiselle Mime_**, ma nouvelle revieweuse. A **_Abel_**, mon fidèle reviewer (j'en ai pleuré 2h36 minutes tellement j'étais émue) et à **_U.$.Hermy_** qui a eu une très bonne hypothèse.

Merci à eux trois! j espère que la suite vous plaira autant si pas plus... même si je doute que ce chapitre fasse l'affaire: je voulais y mettre le plein d'émotions mais ça a foiré T.T

J'voudrais m'expliquer mais j'ai plus le temps, juste assez pour vous souhaiter une BONNE LECTURE A TOOOUS reviewers et lecteurs compris.

**Chapitre 4**

_-_ Debout Jamesie. Les hiboux chantent, le ciel est bleu… chantonna une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

_-_ …ET TU VAS ETRE EN RETARD EN COURS SI TU NE TE LEVES PAS TOUT DE SUIIIIITE! hurla enfin Sirius dans ses oreilles, secouant James de la tête aux pieds.

_-_ Mggrrrmm! Pas envie, grogna_-_il en plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez puis tirant ses couvertures au dessus de sa tête.

Il n'avait pas bien dormi et son souhait le plus cher en ce moment, c'était de pouvoir rattraper ses mauvaises heures de sommeil. Pourtant, les autres ne le voyaient pas ainsi.

_-_ Hoho. fit son meilleur ami, portant théâtralement ses mains à ses joues.

Même si James ne le voyait pas de dessous ses couvertures, c'était ce que Sirius faisait toujours.

_-_ Nous avons un cas avancé de flemmardise, continua_-_t_-_il en plaçant sa main sur le front de James. _-_ Remus, c'est plus grave que je ne le croyais! Que pouvons nous faire?

De sous sa couverture, James entendit la voix de son autre meilleur ami. Remus prit un ton tragique.

_-_ Je crois que c'est un cas désespéré. Les coussins qu'on lui a balancé hier ont du l'achever.

_-_ Moi j'ai trouvé un moyen. ricana la voix de Peter.

_-_ Non! Peter! Non! supplia James, se doutant déjà de la proposition de son ami.

_-_ Un acte de soumission!

_-_ PETER! SALE TRAITRE! (1) cria James pendant que les deux autres approuvaient la proposition de celui_-_ci.

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus pour que Remus arrache la couverture de James et que Sirius lui saute dessus. James, connaissant très bien la technique, se jeta hors de son lit et roula sur le sol juste à temps parce que Sirius l'aurait écrasé sous son poids. James se leva à toute vitesse et fonça de l'autre côté du dortoir.

Sirius se releva

_-_ Alors? On essaye de fuir? Te ne m'échapperas pas Potter.

Sur ce, il fonça sur James sous les éclats de rire de Peter et Remus qui observaient la scène.

James attrapa la poignée de la porte, l'entrouvrit et se faufila très vite à l'extérieur, refermant la porte au nez de Black. Il commença à dévaler les escaliers pendant que Sirius ouvrait la porte à la volée et le pourchassait.

_-_ Tu ne m'auras pas, Siriusichou. Tu ne m'auras…

James s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'il avait atterri dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le pire, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul: une petite dizaine de personnes le regardaient la bouche entrouverte. Soudainement, la voix de Sirius retentit dans un éclat de rire dans son dos. Sirius fut bientôt suivit par tout le reste des Gryffondors présents et James se sentit rougir.

_-_ Ha heu…

Il portait un bermuda et uniquement un bermuda et il était très rare de voir quelqu'un se balader dans cet accoutrement, sauf dans les dortoirs.

Pour couronner le tout, c'est le moment qu'Evans choisit pour apparaître. Elle leva les yeux au plafond et partit exaspérée vers la sortie du cadre, accompagnée de ses 3 amies «miss_-_parfaites».

Pour James, ce furent les plus longues secondes de sa vie bien qu'il sache qu'en fait, il n'avait fait qu'une brève apparition, d'une très petite dizaine de ces même interminables secondes.

_-_ Tu essayes de me voler mes prétendantes, Jamesie? rigola Sirius en remontant les escaliers.

Pour seule réponse, il reçut un grognement mécontent.

_-_ De toute façon, elles me reviendront vite!

James alla s'asseoir tout au bout de la table, où ils avaient le plus de place et quelque fois le plus de tranquillité pour pouvoir parler de leurs plans signés maraudeurs.

La lumière de ce matin d'automne était plus grisâtre qu'autre chose et les tables de chêne séparées en 5 groupes (en comptant les professeurs) reluisaient sous la cire.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé et chacun entamait son petit déjeuner comme chaque jour. Les filles gloussaient, comme chaque jour. Les garçons racontaient leurs exploits, comme chaque jour. Les professeurs étaient toujours aussi frustrés et parlaient de leurs cours, comme chaque jour. Remus prit la gazette des sorciers comme chaque jour pour raconter (comme chaque jour) une autre abomination signée Voldemort.

_-_ C'est quoi cette fois ci? demanda Peter un peu froid.

_-_ Encore des petites écoles. Des personnes plus ou moins importantes et quelques moldus, raconta Remus dans un grognement pendant que ses yeux marrons bondissaient d'une ligne à l'autre.

_-_ Cette fois ci, c'est dans le Nord du pays.

_-_ Mais où vont_-_ils?

_-_ Qui? demandèrent Remus, Sirius et James à l'adresse de Peter.

_-_ Ceux qui y survivent. Ceux des écoles privées.

_-_ Et bien j'imagine qu'ils vont dans d'autres écoles. proposa Sirius.

_-_ La semaine passée, la Gazette expliquait que de plus en plus de professeurs privés étaient engagés. Ils préfèrent être en famille pour 'si jamais'...

_-_ Mais pourquoi ne viennent_-_ils pas à Poudlard? Tout le monde sait qu'ici, c'est même plus sûr que chez soi, insista Peter, coupant James de ses explications.

_-_ Bonne question…

Remus ne put rien rajouter: Dumbledore venait de rentrer dans la salle avec deux jeunes personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Ils furent suivis par McGonagall qui bizarrement, portait le choixpeau magique.

D'un coup, le silence qui s'était installé à leur arrivée se brisa dans un tumulte de murmures questionneurs.

_-_ Chers élèves, veuillez m'accorder une minute de votre attention.

Il reprit à peine une seconde plus tard quand tout le monde se fut tut.

_-_ Vous connaissez tous les tragédies que nous vivons ces temps ci. Et je vous présente deux personnes qui ont été plus touchées que nous. Ils nous viennent en bonne santé et je compte sur vous pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Sur ce, tous se mirent à applaudir pendant que le professeur McGonagall déposait le tabouret là où tout le monde pouvait le voir.

_-_ Tu vois, Peter chuchota Remus. Et en voilà déjà deux qui reviennent de l'enfer!

Pendant ce temps, James observait les deux individus. L'un était un sorcier de grande taille. Ses cheveux bruns très foncés étaient assez longs pour cacher ses yeux qu'il gardait obstinément au sol. D'après les gloussements de la gente féminine, il n'était pas vraiment horrible. L'autre était une jeune fille. Elle avait des cheveux châtains très foncés qui étaient rattachés dans une queue haute et serrée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers la table des Gryffondors. Y connaissait_-_elle déjà quelqu'un?

_-_ Pour rentrer en 7ème année, Jonathan Thunder coupa la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

Le sorcier s'approcha du tabouret et s'y assit avant de placer le chapeau sur sa tête. Généralement, le chapeau restait quelques secondes sur une tête mais là, c'était quelques trop longues secondes. On voyait, sur le visage du sorcier, des émotions qui passaient de la panique à l'amusement.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe là_-_dessous? murmura Sirius.

A ce moment là, le Choixpeau hurla:

_-_ GRYFFONDOR!

La table au complet se leva les poings en l'air en signe de victoire. Les autres tables applaudirent aussi, sauf les Serpentards qui dévisageaient leur nouveau rival désormais.

Thunder avança joyeux vers la table où quelques mains se tendirent pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Sirius, dans son grand rôle de détective, l'invita à s'approcher d'eux. Bizarrement, Thunder en avait l'air plus que ravi.

* * *

_-_ Et Sephora Storm.

Harry s'assit sur le banc de bois à côté de Sirius qui lui, était en face et de son père. SON PERE! Harry avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

SON PERE!

Son cœur battait aussi vite que lorsqu'il chevauchait son Eclair_-_de_-_feu. Il se pinça mentalement pour être certain de ne pas rêver. Il sentit son sang remonter au cerveau et il détourna son regard pour ne pas trop insister sur James Potter et devenir rouge ou s'évanouir, car il sentait que cela menaçait d'arriver.

Il ne voulait pas donner de soupçons à qui que se soit et il ne voulait surtout pas avoir un moment de faiblesse et se mettre à pleurer avant de fondre dans les bras de son père.

Il regarda Jones, enfin… Storm, assise avec le choixpeau sur la tête et il s'obligea à la fixer pour ne pas non plus se libérer sur son parrain.

Storm. Il venait de découvrir une chose de plus sur elle. Elle était métamorphomage.

Le don que les With se passaient était un don de métamorphose. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé la potion que Dumbledore avait proposée pour leur faire changer d'apparence. Elle s'était transformée comme ça. Harry en était resté cloué au sol. Ce voyage, après l'avoir apeurée l'avait excitée au plus haut point. Pourtant, quand ils avaient dormi dans la chambre d'invités la nuit dernière, Harry l'avait surprise entrain de pleurer.

Pour elle, il fallut moins longtemps avant que le chapeau n'hurle une nouvelle fois:

_-_ GRYFFONDOR!

Les applaudissements de la table se mêlèrent aux sifflements de Sirius et cela fit rougir la jolie brune. Jones s'avança d'un pas flottant avec le plus beau de ses sourires aux lèvres, accentué par ses rougeurs aux joues quand son père l'avait sifflée.

Elle vint s'installer en face d'Harry et dévisagea chacun d'eux, s'attardant d'abord sur James dont la ressemblance avec son fils devait trop la frapper, mais surtout sur Sirius, qui n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué.

Soudainement, elle se remit à respirer fort et bizarrement, comme quand ils étaient réapparus dans cette salle aux torches la veille. Elle baissa sa tête et la détourna légèrement. Harry vit des larmes prêtes à germer dans ses yeux marron. Les chuchotements autour des tables cachèrent un peu ses respirations nerveuses mais Harry ne les entendait que trop bien.

Un petit coup de pied sous la table la fit sursauter et Harry la regarda dans les yeux intensément pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas très discrète. Elle prit une longue respiration, ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit avec un grand sourire accueillant.

_-_ Alors, les nouveaux. Bienvenue à Poudlard et surtout à la plus fabuleuse de ses maisons! sautilla Sirius. Tout d'abord…

_-_ Bonjour les coupa une voix de derrière Harry. Cette voix le fit frissonner. Il se retourna et découvrit sa mère. Enfin, elle ne l'était pas encore mais une vague de chaleur le parcouru. Qu'est ce qu'elle était belle! Ses yeux. C'étaient bien les mêmes que les siens. Il pouvait enfin les voir ainsi qu le étoiles qui brillaient derrière.

Harry se sentait vraiment bouleversé. Ce simple 'bonjour'. Cette voix qu'il entendait pour la première fois, fluette et chaleureuse… et pas dans un cri désespéré pour implorer la vie de son fils.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour qu'elle sache qui il était, qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras, qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimerait toujours…

_-_ Hey, Evans, je t'ai tant manqué?

_-_ La ferme Potter. Je me plie à respirer le même air que toi juste pour pouvoir parler à Thunder et Storm en même temps, rétorqua_-_t_-_elle d'une voix sèche qu'Harry ne lui aurait jamais deviné, ce qui le blessa un peu.

Pendant ce temps, ses amies s'attablèrent.

_-_ Je m'appelle Lily Evans et voici mes amies Helen, Malvira et Cassandra.

A ce dernier nom, Harry aperçu les mains de Jones trembloter et il ne lui fallut que quelques centièmes de seconde pour les voir disparaître sous la table.

_-_ Nous quatre et eux quatre formons le group de 7ème année des Gryffondors, sourit_-_elle en désignant du doigt les maraudeurs.

_-_ Nous serons donc 10 à partir de maintenant si j'ai bien compris.

_-_ Tout juste miss_-_parfaite_-_petite_-_préfète, couina James! Quel sens de…

_-_ DONC coupa Lily, je suis votre préfète ainsi que Remus.

Celui_-_ci fit un signe de tête pour qu'on puisse le distinguer.

_-_ Remus? Remus Lupin? demanda Jones surprise.

Il était vrai qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu auparavant.

Il leva un sourcil et croisa les regards surpris de ses camarades. Harry donna un second coup de pied sous la table pour la ramener à la raison et elle détourna alors son regard du futur_-_professeur_-_Lupin qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

_-_ Alors, commença Sirius dans son intention de détourner la conversation, d'où venez_-_vous?

_-_ D'une des écoles dans le Nord du pays qui a malheureusement été attaquée il n'y a pas si longtemps, dirent_-_ils en même temps et d'une même voix.

Leurs deux regards se croisèrent surpris. Harry n'avait même pas réfléchi à la question et c'était sortit comme ça, d'un coup. Il était certain que Jones se posait aussi des questions. Puis, elle porta sa main à son bras et Harry comprit tout de suite. Dumbledore leurs avait expliqué que pour plus de sécurité, ils seraient tatoués magiquement sur le bras pour empêcher leur esprit de divulguer des informations. Ce tatouage orienterait aussi leur cerveau sur des réponses aux questions sur leur origine, leur famille, ou autres.

_-_ Pourquoi les autres ne vous ont pas suivi? demanda spontanément Pettigrow.

Harry vit James le fusiller du regard, et cela ne lui déplut pas!

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on devait aborder la question normalement et son père le savait. On ne savait pas s'ils étaient les seuls survivants ou si les autres n'avaient pas eu de problèmes. Pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas leur vraie histoire, à Harry et Jones, cette question était classée tabou et une certaine pudeur naturelle voulait que la question ne soit pas posée, comme Pettigrow venait de le faire, sans aucun tact.

Harry regarda Pettigrow d'un regard méprisant qu'il ne put retenir. Ce rat, il l'aurait volontiers égorgé sur place s'il le pouvait, mais le directeur les avait suppliés: « Ne changez rien au futur ou vous pourriez le regretter». Le ton qu'il avait utilisé était déjà suffisant pour ôter toute envie à Harry de tester par lui_-_même, mais en plus de ça, le vieil homme leur avait donné des exemples auxquels Harry aurait tout fait pour ne pas faire face.

Mais si seulement… Si maintenant, tout de suite, il rayait Pettigrow de la carte, ses parents seraient toujours là, plus tard.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le couteau qu'il tenait dans sa main droite mais un coup de pied le fit sursauter. Celui_-_ci venait du dessous de la table, et de Jones plus précisément, qui lui faisait des gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas très discret dans ses envies de meurtre.

_-_ Nous n'en sommes pas très sûrs en fait, leur avoua_-_t_-_elle calmement. Mais on ne sait jamais, peut_-_être viendront_-_ils plus tard.

_-_ Et si nous nous présentions? demanda Sirius enjoué, surtout pour détourner la conversation sur autre chose.

(1): Désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je vais devoir rendre ce maudit Pettigrow assez se met à grimacer 'gentil' alors je devais trouver un moyen de me venger. Voici ma première vengeance: James traite Pettigrow de traître, faute de pouvoir le faire plus tard O .


	5. Chapitre 5

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Harry et Cassy ont été transportés a Poudlard où ils sont répartis par le choixpeau. Ils sont accueillis par les maraudeurs ainsi que par Lily et ses amies.

Pour cacher leur véritable identité, ils ont changé d'apparence, Harry par potion, Cassy en utilisant son pouvoir héréditaire de métamorphomage. Ils sont maintenant Jonathan Thunder et Sephora Storm, survivants d'une école privée attaquée récemment par les mangemorts.

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... j'en ai eu des gentilles reviews d'un coup! Sur un site comme celui_-_ci, je ne m'y attendais pas! Alors, le moindre des mercis, c'est de vous répondre:

**_U.S.Hermy, _**je ne suis vraiment, mais VRAIMENT pas du genre à mettre de l'inceste dans mes fics! Tu te rends compte? Je m'enverrai tout de suite des '_nettoyeurs_' pour qu'ils fassent leur '_boulot_ _de nettoyage'_ discrètement et vous n'entendriez plus parler ni de moi, ni de ma fic (pssssssst, ils me tueraient si t'as pas compris! NON NON MAITRE SUPREME DE CE SITE JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE CA!) merci d'autant apprécier! J'espère que ça restera le cas!

Hey, une nouvelle revieuweuse: bienvenue **_ana_**. Et surtout merci pour ton zentil commentaire! Prions que ça soit toujours comme ça pour toi dans la suite...

Tu sais **_greg_** (nouveau revieweur hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je fond!), moi aussi je voudrais qu'ils tombent ensemble ces deux là... mais si ça doit se produire, ce sera mais vraiment pas tout de suite. Mais alors là, VRAIMENT pas tout de suite, et ça se fera sans mon accord si ça se passe bientôt. Prions pour que se soit du 'qui aime bien châtie bien' mais pour l'instant c'est du 'qui déteste vraiment châtie le plus possible!'. Et encore merci pour tes encouragements! J'espère que mon imagination ne se dégradera pas et te fera pas vite t'enfuir loin de ma fic:S Bref, je continuerai de prier tous les soirs.

**_Bartiméus,_** un nouveau qui va dans la même direction que moi pour faire souffrir Pettigrow! Moi je crois qu'il a intérêt à se rattraper dans les tomes 6 ou 7 ce sale rat et crois moi, je vais bien le faire souffrir! Et je crois que presque tous les couples que je vais créer (pas spécialement les persos principaux hein!) seront un genre Lily/James. Sinon, c'est vrai que ce serait cool que Harry fasse de gros câlins à son compagnon à quatre pattes dans un des derniers chapitres (celui où ils arrivent en 1976... c'était le dernier?). Merci pour tes 4 reviews, une à chaque chapitre. Ca m'a fait plus que plaisir!

Et enfin mon dernier nouveau revieweur, mais non des moindres, je nomme **_KYANA LUPIN_** (clap clap clap) ralala, merci bcp pour ta review et merci à ta cops de t'avoir conseillé cette fiction. J'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras la suite... big kiss (ps joyeux annif )!

Voili voilà. Je vous laisse lire! Je remercie encore mes revieweurs et mes lecteurs sinon pour qui écrire? Je vous préviens juste qu'on est un peu comme dans l'intro de la nouvelle vie d'Harry et Cassy: une remontée de 20 ans, c'est une nouvelle histoire qui débute! Donc, ce sera pas si intéressant que ça, et le prochain chapitre non plus... mais juste après ça ira plus dans le mieux! Alors voilà quoi je vous demande pardon... en le pensant à moitié pcq ces chapitres sont nécessaires. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous le voulez et voilà quoi... **BONNE LECTURE!**

**Chapitre 5**

Cassy n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que le professeur Binns leur racontait, et elle n'était pas la seule. Elle était assise seule sur le banc au fond de la classe et faisait tournoyer dans ses doigts le petit pendentif accroché à son collier. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Cassandra. C'était à ça que ressemblait sa mère à son âge? Elle était magnifique. Les dix petites années qu'elle avait passée avec elle étaient parmi les plus belles de sa vie. Mais là, maintenant, elle allait passer un bon bout de temps à ses côtés et elle ferait tout pour que ce soit le plus beau bout de temps de sa vie.

Elle voulait lui poser plein de questions, en savoir plus sur elle et la raison pour laquelle elle avait fait toutes ces choses que Cassy n'avait jamais comprises.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Potter et son groupe, le groupe dans lequel se trouvait son père. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si imposant et si beau (Pensait_-_elle ceci parce qu'il était justement son père?). Il avait été très accueillant et gentil avec elle. Puis, il s'était retourné sur Potter avec qui il faisait connaissance en n'oubliant pas de faire rêver quelques unes de ses groupies à qui Cassy aurait bien donné une bonne gifle (et elle aurait aussi donné un bon coup de pied à son père de faire espérer quelque chose à une autre fille que sa mère… même si elle savait que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils étaient sensés être tombés amoureux). Actuellement, ils chuchotaient à cinq. Potter devait certainement être en train de raconter sa vie en mensonges, forcé par la magie du Tatouage qu'avait apposé le directeur et qui était supposé les 'aider' à voir plus clair dans la façon dont ils devaient procéder. Mais après le tout petit et insignifiant accident ayant eu lieu au petit déjeuner, Potter et elle s'étaient fixés rendez_-_vous pour en parler justement.

Cassy sombrait dans ses pensées quand soudainement, un parchemin apparut sur sa table et manqua de peu de la faire crier. Le parchemin était totalement vide. Elle le regarda de plus près, se demandant si quelque chose n'était pas caché mais elle sursauta encore quand un fil d'encre noire s'étala dessus. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements, des lettres se mettaient en place.

_-_ _Salut!_

Cassy fit de grands yeux. Mais qu'est ce que c'était? Le fil d'encre venu de nulle part se remit en route pour faire une phrase cette fois ci.

_-Hey, ne fait pas cette tête, ce n'est que moi. _

Cassy leva la tête et croisa le regard miel de sa 'mère' qui lui fit un grand sourire. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle répondit par un sourire radieux et acquiesça de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait compris que le parchemin venait d'elle. Cassandra se remit en place et se mit à écrire de nouveau. Le fin fil noir reprit de plus belle.

_-_ _Alors? Réponds!_

Cassy sortit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre.

_-_ _Voilà, voilà. Je réponds, je réponds…_

_-_ _Heum, d'abords, tu ne pourrais pas me rappeler ton nom s'il te plaît? Je n'ai pas la mémoire vive…_

Cassy sourit. Elle se souvenait bien de toute les gaffes que sa mère avait causées par son manque de mémoire et sa distraction excessive.

_-_ _Ca…_ mais sa main se mit vivement à barrer les deux lettres et ce, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle se rendit compte que tout compte fait, le tatouage était pratique: elle était sur le point d'écrire _-_ Cassiopée Jones . Cassandra se retourna et leva un sourcil questionneur.

Cassy fit mine de ne rien avoir vu et prit un ton dégagé et normal.

_-_ _Sephora Susan Storm_

_-_ _Merci_ une petite seconde passa avant que les mots continuent d'apparaître.

_-_ _Est-ce que je peux te demander _... encore quelques secondes hésitantes … _Ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi n'es tu pas allée chez un professeur particulier? _

Cassy écarquilla ses yeux. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle devait répondre à ça. Elle attendait désespérément que le Tatouage guide ses pensées mais rien…

Le temps qu'elle avait pris pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait dire fut certainement mal interprété.

_-_ _Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te demander ça comme ça. Tu verras avec le temps que je ne suis pas très raffinée dans les nuances. Excuses-moi._

_-_ _Non, non. Ne t'excuse pas! En fait, mes parents sont morts et ceux de P…_ de nouveau, le tatouage effaça le 'P' pour le remplacer par _Thunder… aussi. Nous avons atterrit dans un internat pour moldus et Dumbledore, apprenant ce qui s'est passé, nous a conviés à le rejoindre._

C'était sortit aussi vite que l'eau coule dans un ruisseau. Encore un mensonge incrusté dans l'encre du tatouage sur son bras.

_-_ _Je suis désolée. Sincèrement. Et Lily à côté de moi aussi._

Cassy leva la tête et rencontra les yeux verts et désolés d'une des meilleurs amies de sa mère.

Elle lui avait beaucoup parlé d'une amie plus que chère qu'elle avait du quitter et qui correspondait à la description de Lily. Mais elle n'avait jamais cité de nom. Lily avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Droite et censée, gentille et généreuse. Mais ce que lui reprochait un peu Cassy, c'était ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux qui ressemblaient trop à ceux de Potter.

_-Ne vous inquiétez_ _pas_, assura_-_t_-_elle. _Je me fais à tout..._

Les deux filles sourirent et acquiescèrent. Un peu gênée, Cassy tourna la tête.

Malheureusement, ses yeux se posèrent sur quelque chose qui la choqua profondément.

Elle passa de cette personne à sa mère. La ressemblance était flagrante. Le sosie de sa mère était installé dans la classe et buvait avec attention chaque parole de Bins.

_-_ _Cassandra, tu as créé un hologramme?_

_-_ _Quel hologramme?_

_-_ _Deux bancs plus haut à la rangée de gauche. Tu devras m'apprendre à faire la même chose. Le prof n'a rien remarqué!_

Cassy vit Lily montrer à Cassandra l'hologramme en question. Cassandra se retourna alors vers sa fille et lui sourit avant d'écrire:

_-_ _Si seulement c'était un hologramme… Je te présente ma sœur jumelle: Kassonie_.

Cassy avait la bouche bêtement ouverte. Quoi? Sa mère avait une sœur? Une sœur jumelle en plus? Cassiopée ne savait pas si elle devait être surprise ou être fâchée que Cassandra ne lui ait jamais rien dit. Même si les deux sentiments étaient présents, elle préféra dissimuler sa colère et pris un air surpris.

_-_ _Et bien, waw vous vous ressemblez beaucoup_.

_-_ _Malheureusement, oui!_

Cassandra esquissa un petit visage triste ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Cassy. Comment sa mère faisait_-_elle à chaque fois que sa fille était mal pour la rendre bêtement de meilleure humeur? Cassy oublia toute la colère qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes avant.

_- Et elle est dans quelle maison? Serpentard je suppose puisque nous sommes dans un cours commun avec eux._

Une écriture différente s'interposa. C'était celle de Lily.

_-_ _Pas exactement. Kassonie est à Gryffondor et Cassandra à Serpentard._

Cassy en lâcha sa plume, ce qui fit une grosse tache d'encre sur la feuille.

C'était le bouquet. Que sa mère lui cache une sœur jumelle, c'était déjà fort mais qu'elle lui cache aussi qu'elle était à Serpentard, c'était trop!

Soudain, une horrible idée éclaira la tête de Cassy. Et si c'était Kassonie sa mère?

Non, non, non, c'était impossible! Pourtant…

Cassy préféra ne plus y penser.

_-_ _SERPENTARD?_

_-_ _Eh oui, l'erreur de ma vie: j'ai vu ma sœur sous le Choixpeau avant moi passer à Gryffondor alors, comme nous ne voulions surtout pas être dans la même maison, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Serpy… dommage, je ne peux presque pas rester avec Lily, Malvira et Helen._

_Et puis c'est une longue histoire…_ _Tu veux venir avec nous au parc tantôt? On pourrait mieux faire 'connaissance' et je t'expliquerais le reste_.

_-_ _OUI! _Répondit_-_elle plus vite que naturellement et d'une écriture pas très contrôlée.

L'excitation avait repris sur elle, et Lily et Cassandra se mirent à étouffer un rire.

_-_ _Alors à tantôt, si on survit au cours de Binns,_ Continua l'écriture de Lily.

Et une conversation commença à partir de là, mélangeant l'encre des trois sorcières occupées à pouffer des rires pas si discrets ou à étouffer des cris de surprise en parlant de choses et d'autres assez surprenantes. Par exemple, Cassy leurs raconta qu'elle connaissait un jeune garçon qui s'était battu à 14 ans avec un Magyar à pointe...

* * *

_-_ Bon, Thunder, je t'explique en gros puisque tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. Nous sommes les Maraudeurs! commença fièrement Sirius, prenant un air important et amusé.

_-_ Eux, en vert et gris, ce sont les impuretés de cette école. Ne t'y frotte pas trop, ils mordent et leur venin est assez douloureux, continua James sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

_-_ Serpentard et Gryffondor, ça fait quatre! commenta Pettigrow en lâchant un petit rire.

Assis à la grande table réservée à leur maison et profitant des bienfaits de la nourriture qui leur était servie en ce moment même, les maraudeurs et Harry discutaient pendant leur repas.

_-_ Et lui là bas, c'est Snivellus, pointa Sirius de sa baguette.

Un jet orange en sortit et soudainement, une surface visqueuse apparu sous le malheureux pied de Rogue qui fit une chute monumentale. Les Maraudeurs se mirent à rire pendant qu'Harry restait bouche bée devant la violence gratuite dont avaient fait preuve les quatre sorciers.

James avait dû voir le regard outré d'Harry et il lui tapa sur le dos, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire frissonner.

_-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce type nous en fait baver aussi mais il le fait plus discrètement pour nous faire passer pour les petits immatures de service. Quand à nous, on n'a pas honte de montrer notre dégoût pour lui.

_-_ La semaine dernière par exemple, on s'est retrouvé sans cheveux sur la tête pendant une heure entière, lui raconta Remus.

_-_ Je n'y ai presque pas survécu, dit tragiquement Sirius, lançant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste théâtral.

_-_ Et bien, si vous le dites. Rogue est peut_-_être plus ignoble qu'il en à l'air, soupira Harry, préférant penser que ce qu'ils lui racontaient était vrai et qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls 'méchants' dans l'affaire.

_-_ Comment sais_-_tu qu'il se nomme Rogue? demanda suspicieusement James.

Harry venait de se faire prendre au piège.

_-_ Heu… je… j'ai entendu les filles parler de lui.

_-_ Pfeu! cracha Sirius. Pourquoi gaspillent_-_elles leur salive pour lui. Il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. J'en viens même à envisager de lui acheter un bon shampooing pour Noël…

Harry soupira intérieurement. Ils venaient de le croire, du moins il l'espérait.

_-_ SIRIUS! s'exclama Pettigrow, comme trahi par la soudaine 'bonté' de son ami (pour l'instant!).

_-_ Je sais, je sais. Mais regarde_-_le, c'est si triste.

_-_ Bon. Revenons_-_en à notre petite discutions avant de repartir en cours. Notre pause n'est pas si longue, rappela sérieusement Remus.

C'est à se moment là que les 7ème année de Gryffondor côté féminin choisirent pour entrer.

Il remarqua James passer illico une main agitée dans ses cheveux qui se disciplinaient un peu justement. Sirius en profita pour murmurer à son oreille.

_-_ Tu vois la jolie rousse là_-_bas? Et bien James en est fou. Depuis la fin l'an passé, il clame haut et fort qu'elle a été une perte de temps et qu'il ne s'intéressait plus du tout à elle mais regarde le: 1, il s'ébouriffe les cheveux, 2, il se met à sourire stupidement. 3, il se met à serrer les poings et 4, il a totalement oublié qu'on existait…

Au fur et à mesure de l'énumération, Harry surpris son père effectuer ce qu'avait prédis son parrain et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

_-_ QUOI? demanda James, se réveillant enfin.

_-_ Rien, nous observions ta béatitude, ricana Sirius

_-_ Quelle béatitude?

_-_ Celle qui apparaît quand une rousse aux yeux verts est dans la même pièce que toi, enchaîna Remus.

_-_ Evans? Mais tu délires! Vous savez très bien que…

_-_ Ouais, ouais, ouais, coupa Harry, heureux de se retrouver devant son père en pleine crise de cœur.

_-_ Vous êtes apte à mettre chez les fous! abandonna James en détournant la tête.

Harry dirigea alors son regard vers sa mère et ses autres amies.

Lily, Helen, Malvira, Cassandra et Jones d'après ce qu'avait compris Harry.

Sirius remarqua encore une fois le regard d'Harry.

_-_ Elles, n'essaye pas trop de t'en approcher si tu ne veux pas devenir un 'parfait_-_petit_-_crétin', lui conseilla_-_t_-_il.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-_ Et pourquoi?

_-_ Ce sont les petites Miss_-_parfaites, dit Remus en mordant à pleines dents dans une cuisse de poulet à queue.

_-_ Miss_-_parfaites?

_-_ Ouais. Elles sont obstinées à atteindre un état de perfection assez lassant, avoua James en feintant de bailler d'ennui.

_-_ D'abord, tu as Helen Stocker. Alias miss_-_parfaite_-_petite_-_je_-_sais_-_tout.

Harry suivit le coup de tête de Sirius qui le mena à une fille aux cheveux couleur écorce avec un petit nez retroussé. Elle souriait tout le temps et avait l'air de bonne humeur.

_-_ La petit intello, conclut Harry.

_-_ Et non, pas dans ce sens là, rectifia Remus en faisant des signe de négation de sa tête fatiguée.

_-_ Elle sait tout mais pas en cours. Elle sait tout sur tout. Elle peut te raconter ta vie comme si elle parlait d'un livre et elle te donne l'impression de plus en savoir sur toi que toi_-_même, grimaça Pettigrow.

_-_ Tout juste Pete', lui accorda Sirius. Je me demande comment elle fait … mais elle est très dangereuse!

_-_ Bon, passons à une autre. Cassandra White par exemple, proposa James.

_-_ Miss_-_parfaite_-_petite_-_enquiquineuse! grogna Sirius.

Il avait l'air de l'avoir classée parmi ces personnes qu'on ne désire pas vraiment connaître mais il ne savait pas encore qu'une petite Cassiopée 'Black' viendrait plus tard de leur 'amour' qui n'avait pas encore l'air d'être né.

_-_ 7 ans que je la connais et 7 années que je dois supporter ses caprices.

_-_ Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça, dit Remus, posant son opinion. C'est Sirius qui ne la porte pas du tout dans son cœur et qui lui a trouvé ce superbe pseudonyme.

_-_ Dont je suis fier, fit Sirius en montant obstinément le menton.

_-_ Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait pour ça? demanda Harry, amusé.

Il regarda With et la dévisagea quelques instants: très, très longs cheveux noirs et bleu selon la position, grands yeux d'une couleur miel, toujours à chipoter avec un objet quelconque, un sourcil qui se lève à chaque intervention suspecte. Cassandra était Jones avec quelques différences quand même mais Harry n'en pris pas compte. Elle était quand même jolie et elle aurait eu l'air d'être une bonne marraine mais seulement si… si elle… Harry stoppa ses pensées là, ne préférant ne pas penser à changer le cours du temps.

_-_ Elle ne fait que me pourrir la vie et j'arrête là avant que je n'explose et lui saute dessus pour l'étrangler! grogna Sirius.

_-_ Sans oublier que Cassandra est à Serpentard et ça, ça ne nous plait pas beaucoup mais ça écœure particulièrement Sirius, ajouta Pettigrow.

_-_ Quoi? Une serpentard? Mais je croyais qu'elle était à Gryffondor!

_-_ Non, ça c'est sa sœur jumelle Kassonie qui est avec nous. Sauf qu'elle c'est le contraire: elle s'entends bien avec les serpentards, rectifia Remus en indiquant à Harry d'un coup de tête où s'était assise la dénomée Kassonie: à la table Serpentard.

_-_ Dans la branche With, aucune n'échappe à la pourriture du venin des Serpents qui coule dans leurs veines, accusa Sirius en croisant les bras.

_-_ C'est compliqué tout ça, avoua Harry

_-_ Je t'expliquerais plus tard, promis James à Harry tout bas.

A chaque fois que son père lui adressait directement la parole, Harry voulait lui dire de continuer, de tout lui raconter. Mais a chaque fois, l'idée de se retrouver dans le pétrin lui remontait en tête. Il voulait lui hurler à la figure qu'il était son fils, pleurer tout ce qu'il avait souffert toutes ces années sans lui, sans ses souvenirs de lui, sans ses souvenirs tout cours.

_-_ Et puis il y a Malvira Bludline, dit Sirius pour détourner la conversation sur quelqu'un d'autre que With.

_-_ Miss_-_parfaite_-_mystery, lui traduisit Pettigrow à qui il n'adressa pas un regard.

Remus se mit à grogner.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a? s'inquiéta Harry.

_-_ Mumus ne '_sent pas_' Bludline, ricana James qui fut accentué par un nouveau grognement de son futur professeur de DCFM. Puis un flash lui illumina le cerveau.

_-_ Bludline? demanda Harry.

_-_ Heu… ouais! dirent Pettigrow, Sirius et James d'une même voix, souligné encore une fois d'un grognement du 4ème maraudeur.

_-_ Pourquoi? demanda James, surpris.

_-_ Ha non, je… je croyais connaître ce nom mais je me suis trompé, dit_-_il en jetant un coup d'œil à son futur professeur de DCFM qu'il pouvait maintenant voir sans son grand chapeau.

Elle avait des cheveux d'un blond chaud et très bouclés qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules. Son nez était fin et haut placé d'un air noble. Sa peau était toujours aussi blanche et son regard était vide et fixe, comme mort.

_-_ Elle est aveugle, lui précisa Pettigrow.

Mais ça, il le savait déjà.

_-_ Le pire c'est qu'on ne l'a jamais vue tomber par terre, se prendre un mur ou cogner quelqu'un. Ça me fait vraiment peur, continua_-_t_-_il en frissonnant un peu.

_-_ Et elle a cette habitude de toujours claquer dans les doigts, grimaça Remus.

_-_ Mais on s'y est habitué après sept ans! On ne l'entend même plus, précisa Sirius.

_-_ Sauf moi! grogna encore Remus qui préféra arrêter de déchiqueter un pauvre chiffon qui n'en était plus un désormais.

_-_ Mais Remus à une ouïe plus fine que nous, expliqua James et frottant ses lunettes rectangulaires sur un pan de sa robe noire.

Harry compris tout de suite que l'ouïe du loup qui dormait en son futur professeur était plus sensible à ce genre de choses.

_-_ Et on ne saura jamais rien de plus d'elle. Elle ne parle pas, ne sourit pas, ne râle pas, … on dirait une morte qui se fait tirer sur des ficelles invisible pour avancer. Et elle n'a confiance en rien ni personne a part les autres filles de la maison. Par exemple, elle ne boit que dans sa petite gourde, ajouta Pettigrow aussi sérieux qu'apeuré.

_-_ Mais pour sa gourde, c'est normal, corrigea James. On dit que c'est ça qui l'aide à se diriger ou lui procure autre chose pour qu'elle soit aussi étrange.

_-_ Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, coupa Pettigrow qui ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaule de la part de James.

_-_ Et enfin, miss_-_parfaite_-_petite_-_préfète, aussi appelée la_-_chouchou_-_de_-_mister_-_Potter, ricana Sirius en ébouriffant vivement les cheveux de son ami qui se mit en colère.

_-_ Tu vas arrêter avec ça? s'énerva_-_t_-_il. Je_-_ne_-_l'ai_-_me PAS! continua_-_t_-_il en prenant bien soin de séparer chaque syllabe et d'insister sur le dernier mot comme s'il s'adressait à des idiots.

_-_ Bref, coupa Sirius comme si James n'avait jamais dit un seul mot. C'est Evans. Notre préfète. Elle ne fait que nous réprimander et nous chantonner sa morale chaque fois qu'on fait perdre des points à la maison ou que l'on se fait remarquer.

Harry n'osa pas mais la tentation fut trop forte et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa mère. Il avait peur de ne plus savoir décoller son regard d'elle. Elle rigolait gaiement avec With, Jones et Stocker pendant que Bludline buvait abondamment dans sa gourde en cuir.

Ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux d'Harry et un sourire se redessina sur les lèvres de sa mère. Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que l'imiter avant de se retourner et boire d'une gorgée tout son jus de citrouille, ayant peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

_-_ Et dans ce groupe, il ne manque plus que Storm désormais. Tu lui donnerais quoi comme nom, Thunder? demanda Sirius, examinant la sorcière de la tête aux pieds.

_-_ Heu… je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ne garderiez_-_vous pas vos bonnes habitudes? Donnez vous_-_même un pseudonyme à Storm quand vous la connaîtrez mieux.

_-_ Mouais… approuva James, l'examinant à son tour.

Et la sonnerie retentit pour rappeler aux élèves de se rendre à leurs cours de l'après midi.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Harry et Cassy font connaissance avec leurs nouveaux camarades de classe. Cassy avec les filles par parchemin magique pendant le cours de Bins, Harry à table, a même droit à une 'présentation' des filles, version maraudeurs…

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Hellowwwwwwww les lecteurs!

Voilà, je voulais remercier tous mes revieweurs! Tous! (même "**_le défenseur de la langue française_**" qui a littéralement renié ma fic pcq elle avait une faute d'orthographe quelque part... Bref, si c'est que pour ça, je me vexe pas au moins on ne me dit pas que ma fic est pourrie! OUF!) Merci à **_greg_ **qui est persuadé de retrouver nos deux héros principaux ensemble (ce sera pas pour tout de suite... si ça doit se faire! (niark)) mais merci pour ta review, c'est supra zentil. ...Merci à la fidèle **_U.$.Hermy_** qui me suit depuis le début et jusqu'à maintenant! Mais que ferrais_-_je sans sa review qui me boost le moral! lol! ...Merci **_Lainseray_ **dont la review m'a beaucoup touchée j'étais trop heureuse! Sauf que j'aimerais que tu me précises où ça ne tourne pas rond que je puisse arranger ça _-_°.

Le chapitre n'est vraiment pas long mais le prochain et celui juste après (que j'ai déjà écrit et corrigé) feront respectivement 8 pages et demi et 8 pages Word!

Ce chapitre n'en est pas plus important, il est même à moitié facultatif mais j'aime bien les minis disputes entre nos héros et ici, Harry essayera de ne pas se laisser tomber dans le jeu!

BONNE LECTURE!

**Chapitre 6**

_-_ Nous devrions faire une pétition contre les cours de Binns!

_-_ Je signerais quatre fois alors!

_-_ Pas besoin, Sephora. Les élèves qui signeront seront plus qu'assez pour renvoyer ce fantôme dans sa tombe.

_-_ Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de cet ennuyeux professeur, coupa Malvira en rebondissant sur son lit d'excitation. Ce soir la nuit est belle et sans nuage. Si on faisait un tour?

La façon dont Malvira passait d'un ton monocorde et ennuyé durant toute la journée à un air excité et joyeux troublait un peu Cassy.

_-_ Pas ce soir, bailla Helen en se coiffant les cheveux. Je suis trop fatiguée aujourd'hui.

Cassy lui en fut reconnaissante.

_-_ De plus, c'est la première nuit de Sephora dans ce dortoir avec nous alors, il faudrait qu'elle en profite, continua Cassandra en sortant de la salle de bain. Et je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention des autres puisque je ne dors pas dans mon dortoir cette nuit.

Elle aurait bien sauté dans les bras de sa mère pour la remercier!

_-_ Et moi, je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger ce soir. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, marmonna Lily tout en écrivant quelques lignes dans son journal intime.

_-_ Rabats joie! les jugea Malvira en riant. Et bien couchons_-_nous tout de suite alors.

_-_ Mais il n'est même pas 10 heures du soi… commença Cassandra mais elle croisa les regards insistants de Lily et Helen et se retint de continuer sa question.

Cassy se demandait ce que voulaient dire ces regards mais elle ne posa aucune question et détacha ses cheveux à présent châtains pour rentrer sous ses couvertures.

Minuit dix était déjà passé et Cassy regardait vaguement le sol. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes que Potter devait l'attendre mais elle sentait bien qu'une de ses camarade était encore réveillée. Soudainement, des bruits de couvertures qui se froissent attirèrent son attention et du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua Malvira se lever de son lit pour partir, à pas de loup, vers la sortie.

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever à son tour et enfiler sa robe de chambre sans oublier sa cape. Elle descendit silencieusement les escaliers pour se retrouver dans la salle commune, vide.

Mais où était passée Malvira?

Une fenêtre était ouverte. Un éclair passa dans la tête de Cassy.

Elle courut vers l'ouverture et passa sa tête en dehors, scrutant le sol pour y trouver un corps inerte. Mais rien. Elle soupira et sourit intérieurement. Pendant une seconde, elle avait cru à un suicide de Malvira mais cela était impossible de toute manière: Professeur Bludline existerait dans le futur donc, elle ne pourrait pas mourir maintenant.

Elle referma la fenêtre et se dirigea vers le cadre de la grosse dame qu'elle ouvrit légèrement avant de courir dans les couloirs froids de Poudlard.

Elle se retrouva devant un cadre qu'elle connaissait bien et souffla sur un plume de paon qui éternua avant de la laisser entrer dans une pièce éclairée par des torches.

* * *

_-_ Enfin! s'écria Harry quand il vit une tête passer par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_-_ C'est bon Po… tout à coup ses lèvres s'entremêlèrent pour la reprendre: Thunder! fit_-_elle enfin froidement.

_-_ Bon, je vais pas perdre mon temps à te demander quelles sont tes excuses.

_-_ Merveilleuse idée! commenta_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant en tailleur devant Harry.

Elle soupira longuement.

_-_ Quoi? cracha Harry.

_-_ Non, non rien.

_-_ Bon, Ok. Alors je…

_-_ C'est juste que ce n'est pas très convivial ici avec toi.

_-_ QUOI? s'étrangla Harry.

Elle s'était ennuyée toute la journée et cherchait à s'attirer une dispute quotidienne pour la calmer ou quoi?

_-_ Tu n'as pas été très accueillant avec moi! Ricana_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Et? s'impatienta Harry. Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ou t'offres des fleurs?

_-_ J'ai juste remarqué que ta mère est plus chaleureuse que toi!

Harry leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_ Tu es si chaleureux que même le Pôle Nord serait plus utile que toi pour allumer le feu de joie qui brûle mon coeur.

_-_ C'est bon Storm? Tu as fini? On peut commencer avec trois quart d'heure de retard notre mise au point?

Elle sourit.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Bon, tout d'abord, ce Tatouage, fit Harry en tirant sa manche pour laisser apparaître son bras.

Entre son épaule et son coude, vers l'intérieur du bras, il y avait un dessin qui représentait une petite clef entremêlée à des feuilles de vignes. Ce dessin ne mesurait qu'un ou deux centimètres mais c'était plus qu'assez pour les corriger.

_-_ Il faudrait dire à Dumbledore de changer ses phrases préfabriquées. On a faillit se trahir, dit_-_elle en repensant à la phrase qu'ils avaient dit en même temps quand ils étaient revenus de leur répartition.

_-_ Ce n'était pas si flagrant que ça, Storm, corrigea Harry.

_-_ Même. Je ne veux donner aucun soupçon.

_-_ On en parlera à Dumbledore la semaine prochaine alors, soupira Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi la semaine prochaine? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

Elle le jouait où elle était vraiment stupide?

_-_ Hé ho! Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il n'y a même pas 24 heures, notre cher directeur nous a baratiné pendant une bonne heure sur 'il faudra venir toutes les semaines pour que je recharge vos tatouages'…

_-_ Rhô! C'est bon!

Un silence lourd s'installa alors, coupé par Jones qui avait baissé d'un ton.

_-_ Et… et si on ne rechargeait pas nos tatouages? demanda_-_t_-_elle dans un murmure.

_-_ Quoi? demanda Harry sur un ton qui se voulait intéressé.

_-_ ET SI ON NE RE…

_-_ C'est bon, j'avais compris! Je voulais juste que tu approfondisses ta pensée.

C'était certain maintenant: elle était vraiment stupide.

_-_ Si on ne recharge pas nos tatouages, on pourra… elle s'arrêta un peu, gênée … on pourrait dire à nos parents…

_-_ Stop! coupa Harry. On ne peut pas faire ça!

_-_ Et pourquoi? s'énerva_-_t_-_elle, comme au bord du désespoir. Imagine que tu puisses dire à tes parents qui tu es vraiment, les prévenir qu'ils ne doivent pas faire ci ou ça!

_-_ Je sais, grogna Harry en serrant les dents et fermant les yeux, luttant contre l'envie qui grandissait en lui de le faire. Mais on ne peut pas.

_-_ Mais ce serait si facile.

_-_ Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on ne devait pas changer le futur.

_-_ Mais il a dit aussi qu'il y a deux façons de le voir, insista elle. Ou le futur est tracé dans les mailles du destin et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer et que même notre arrivée ici était déjà voulue, énuméra_-_t_-_elle sur un doigt avant de passer au deuxième. Ou alors juste le fait qu'on soit là fait tout changer et on a toutes les clefs devant nous pour ouvrir les portes d'un monde différent, d'un futur différent. Et c'est de ça qu'a peur Dumbledore, donc, si nous le voulions, nous pourrions tout arranger, effacer Pettigrow ou l'arranger.

Elle avait réussi à le faire espérer mais il se ressaisit.

_-_ Je crois que c'est la première proposition qui est réelle, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Preuves?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-_ Professeur Bludline nous avait parlé avant notre voyage ici et si on reprend ce qu'elle a dit, ça pourrait coïncider avec notre arrivée ici. Elle savait qu'on allait arriver ici. 'Ici', qu'il ne cessait de répéter, était le mot qui voulait dire 'dans ce passé qui nous emprisonne actuellement' et faute de le dire, il ne faisait que répéter ce diminutif.

_-_ …

_-_ Sinon, je crois qu'il doit peut_-_être encore y avoir moyen de changer quelques choses, sinon Dumbledore nous aurait laissé faire tout ce qu'on voulait! continua Harry.

Une foule d'autres choses se présentèrent à son cerveau mais il préféra changer de sujet

_-_ Bon, parlons d'autre chose. C'est bien d'être arrivé mais il faut repartir, reprit Harry.

_-_ De toute façon, on reviendra dans le futur.

_-_ Preuves? demanda à son tour Harry.

_-_ Quand nous avons disparu, il y avait ces clones de nous. Et bien, c'était nous!

Harry réfléchit un peu et compris où elle voulait en venir.

_-_ Donc, les deux 'nous' qui sont apparu sont les 'nous' du passé qui sont retournés dans le futur!

_-_ Tout juste mon pote. Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça si on te donne un coup de pouce!

_-_ Mais ce sera dans combien de temps? demanda Harry qui préféra ne pas répondre à ce qu'elle avait ajouté par peur d'un autre dispute.

_-_ On n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus vieux quand on est revenu dans le futur, dit_-_elle les yeux aux plafond, dans ses souvenirs.

_-_ Donc, ce ne sera pas dans 20 ans non plus.

_-_ J'espère! ricana_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Mais moi, je préférerais savoir quand et comment!

_-_ …

_-_ Le livre! fit tilt dans sa petite tête.

La petite lumière devait avoir elle aussi été allumée dans la tête de la brune en face de lui, devant ses grands airs. Harry reprit un peu inquiet.

_-_ Mais… Hermione avait été le chercher dans l'allée des embrumes. Comment allons nous faire?

_-_ Ça, je ne sais pas. Surtout qu'il n'existe même pas encore!

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Storm?

_-_ La date qu'elle nous avait lue.

_-_ Oui?

_-_ C'était le truc février mille neuf cent… Elle avait un trou …

_-_ 16 février 1977!

_-_ Ouiiii c'est ça! cria_-_t_-_elle en claquant des doigts. Et là nous sommes le… 07 octobre 1976! dit_-_elle.

_-_ En fait, le 8, dit Harry, voyant sa montre montrer ses deux aiguilles à droite du chiffre XII.

_-_ Bref, on a exactement…

_-_ 4 mois et 8 jours rugit Harry.

_-_ Pourquoi tu grognes? Tu te rends compte que tu pourras passer plus de temps avec tes parents?

_-_ Je sais… mais je ne le sens pas bien.

_-_ Moi, je trouve que c'est un de mes plus beaux cadeaux d'anniversaire, rit_-_elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_-_ Bon, maintenant, ça va être serré et cette situation est très importante. A partir de maintenant, il faudra limiter les secrets si on ne veut pas sombrer dedans.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il se cache derrière cette phrase, Thunder?

_-_ … Rien!

_-_ Tu veux parler du fait que je ne t'ai pas prévenu de mon statut de morphomage?

_-_ …

_-_ Et si on allait se coucher maintenant? Ce n'est pas que ta voix qui grince m'endorme, loin, très loin d'une berceuse, mais demain, nous avons cours et nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps!

Il lui jeta un regard assassin avant de se lever.

_-_ Tu as raison. On reparlera de choses et d'autres une autre fois.

Harry présenta alors sa cape d'invisibilité. Jones ouvrit de grands yeux.

_-_ Tu l'as avec toi?

_-_ Non, regarde c'est une image!

Jones leva la tête au plafond.

_-_ Je suis venu sécurisé. Il est minuit 20 et sortir à découvert dans les couloirs serait un peu stupide!

_-_ Blablabla… Bon allons y! commanda_-_t_-_elle en se couvrant de la cape.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Harry et Cassy ont rendez_-_vous dans la salle qui les a vu arriver pour faire le point. Cassy attend patiemment que ses camarades se soient endormies, mais finalement Malvira elle aussi part en expédition nocturne. Cassy peut donc rejoindre Harry.

Ils décident d'attendre la sortie du livre qu'Hermione s'était procurée, qui aura lieu dans 4 mois et 8 jours, et de ne pas changer le futur, malgré l'envie qui les tenaille…

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: RE COUCOU!

Un chapitre de plus avec à peine 24 heures d'intervalle est_-_ce possible? Oui, si je fais ça pour Noël!

C'est bientôt les fêtes alors voici mon cadeau pour vous!

J'vous fais des grooooooooooooooooooooooos bizous et je vous souhaite le meilleur des Noël et la plus heureuse des nouvelle année!

Je voudrais aussi REMERCIER 46 MILLES FOIS **_KYANA!_**

J'avais absolument oublié de la remercier PARDONNE_-_MOI STP! pcq sans ses reviews, bin je me sent mal T.T! Big kissssssssssssssss merci bcp pour tes 2 dernières reviews et pardonne_-_moi stp sniff!

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS et... **MERRY X-MAS**!

**Chapitre 7**

_-_ ROGUE EST MORT! Rugit Sirius en ajustant la cagoule de sa cape bien au devant de sa figure tout en grognant.

_-_ Du calme Sirius, soupira calmement Remus, affichant sans le vouloir son énorme sourire crispé, stupidement figé.

_-_ QUOI? COMMENT VEUX_-_TU QUE JE ME CALME AVEC CETTE SALE VIPERE QUI NOUS FAIT CE SALE COUP!

_-_ Ne me parle pas de vipère s'il te plait, pleurnicha Pettigrow en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à son arrière train.

_-_ C'est vrai que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sa part, grogna James avec sa cape sur le visage d'où une énorme boulle aussi grosse qu'un vif d'or se dessinait. Mais ce n'est pas en criant dans les couloirs que tout s'arrangera.

_-_ James... reprocha Sirius, comme trahi.

_-_ Mais les cris peuvent se remplacer par une vengeance, termina James.

Les Maraudeurs sourirent alors diaboliquement.

Harry pouffa de rire et ils se retournèrent sur lui.

_-_ Quoi? demandèrent_-_ils en chœur.

_-_ Nan nan rien…

Les quatre sorciers froncèrent d'un même geste leurs sourcils.

_-_ C'est pas marrant, Thunder! grogna Pettigrow qui tenait une petite marmite collée à son postérieur.

_-_ Si! Justement!

Et Harry explosa de rire, un rire un peu forcé par la magie, devant leur tête.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, plusieurs cours avec! Le baratin des ASPICS de McGonagall avait été très mal reçu. Mais maintenant, ils revenaient du cours de potions commun à celui des Serpentards. Comme dans une vingtaine d'années, le professeur était exécrable et sans cœur. Il était voûté sur lui_-_même et portait bien son nom: Denkigrins. Harry en avait mal aux tympans.

Et comme dans le bon vieux temps (dans le futur plutôt), le professeur avait focalisé sa hargne sur les Potter, père (comme d'habitude d'après ce dernier) et fils.

_-_ Pas surprenant: tu es un Gryffondor, et Denkigrins rêve d'utiliser toutes les parties de ton corps pour faire une potion mortelle qu'il distribuera aux autres de notre clan, avait affirmé James.

Leur professeur les avait répartis en groupe de deux. Par chance, Harry s'était retrouvé avec l'innocente Helen Stoker de sa maison (qui en avait profité pour lui poser une infinité de questions). Sirius était avec Cassandra (une Serpentard! Harry n'en revenait pas), le petit Pettigrow avec l'énorme Parkinson, Remus avec un certain Thompson et James, bien sur, avec Rogue.

Leur but était de créer une potion qui rendrait heureux et souriant et Harry était content de voir que Stocker faisait le trois quart du travail et aimait ça!

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'un grand 'BOUF' explose du chaudron de James et Rogue.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ceci! grogna le professeur que la frustration invitait, malheureusement pour ses élèves, à faire grincer avec agacement ses molaires et autres choses brunâtres qui lui servaient de dents.

_-_ Rien professeur! assura James les dents serrés et fusillant Rogue du regard.

Mais celui_-_ci se retourna vers son professeur.

_-_ Potter a encore négligé les mesures et voici que la potion, sur laquelle J'AI beaucoup travaillé, se retrouve fichue.

_-_ Rogue! cracha James. Tu n'es qu'un sale…

_-_ ASSEZ! ordonna Denkigrins. Potter! Si vous ne travaillez pas à la potion, laissez au moins Rogue la réussir!

_-_ Mais, professeur, je n'ai…!

_-_ Buvez là maintenant!

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ BUVEZ_-_LA POTTER!

Harry était choqué! Mais quel professeur ignoble! Ses yeux exorbités et sa bouche ouverte d'appréhension n'aidaient en rien le cas de James jusqu'à ce que…

_-_ NON! cria Sirius

_-_ BLACK! 5 points de moi à Gryffondor!

_-_ Professeur, c'est injuste! Comment un vrai professeur, digne de ce nom, peut infliger ça à un élève râla Sirius, coupant les rires des Serpentards.

Denkigrins se retourna lentement et fixa Sirius dans les yeux. Une lutte d'éclairs noirs était en jeux et c'est le professeur qui rompit en premier le contact avec sa voix aiguë et profonde.

_-_ Un gobelet de plus pour le Gryffondor et 25 point de moins à sa maison! dit_-_il avant de rajouter, juste après avoir apprécié les yeux exorbités que les Gryffondors affichaient en ce moment et des yeux fous de rage de Lily, des yeux verts émeraudes de la même couleur que les Avada Kedavra qu'elle leurs jetaient, à Sirius et James.

_-_ Une personne par équipe boira sa propre potion après l'avoir finie. Black, vous aurez droit à celle de Potter aussi!

Sur ce, ils eurent 10 minutes pour terminer leur potion.

Celle de James était verte contrairement à celles réussies de la plus part de la classe. La plupart parce que, étrangement, celle de Remus et Pettigrow avait aussi cette même horrible couleur mais moins forcée que celle de son père.

Harry croisa les yeux apeurés des 2 personnes citées et ne sut quoi faire, sauf lancer des éclairs à Rogue, qu'il suspectait d'avoir saboté les potions.

_-_ Mmmm…. Beaucoup d'erreurs à ce que je vois!

Et sur ce, Harry, Remus, Sirius, James, Pettigrow et une personne par groupe que Denkigrins avait désigné avalèrent, cul sec, leur potion qui avait un goût à en vomir d'après Harry mais les Maraudeurs trouvèrent la leur à leur goût et ils quittèrent la classe pour aller à la grande salle en maudissant la façon de faire de Denkigrins.

Harry se demandait si la potion donnerait véritablement des effets quand, au fur et à mesure de leur marche, Harry se sentit bizarrement de plus en plus joyeux!

Les quatre autres marchaient de plus en plus lentement et se grattaient le cou, les joues, le dos ou discrètement le postérieur.

_-_ Mais qu'est qu'il se passe? avait pleurniché Pettigrow jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le visage de James et qu'il pousse un petit HAAA! en pointant du doigt l'énorme verrue verte qui s'était formée sur son nez.

Alertés par le cri, ils suivirent tous le doigt de Pettigrow et poussèrent à leur tour un _-_ HAAAA! en voyant le résultat!

_-_ Quoi? Quoi? Quoi? s'était affolé James jusqu'à ce qu'il louche, et ce ne fut pas trop dur pour lui de voir l'ignoble chose verte et poilue qui était actuellement en train de prendre du volume sur son nez.

_-_ HAAAA! fut sa seule exclamation.

Il échangea des yeux apeurés avec tout le monde et tomba sur Remus. Il fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Arrête de sourire Remus, c'est vraiment pas marrant!

_-_ Je… j'ai rien fait! Je…. JE SUIS COINCE! HAAA! avait il hurlé avec des yeux tristes mais un énorme sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry suspectait de craquer à tout moment. Toutes ses dents étaient visibles et Remus n'arrêtait pas de geindre qu'il avait des crampes. Son 'sourire' en devenait menaçant!

_-_ Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ni Peter, ni moi n'avons eu quelque… HAAA! termina Sirius en faisant un bond en arrière de plus d'un mètre.

_-_ HAAA! reprirent James avec son nez dissimulé, Remus avec son sourire XXL et Harry en même temps.

_-_ Qu'est ce que j'ai? Qu'est ce que j'ai? sautilla Pettigrow, suppliant du regard qu'on lui explique.

Harry pointa un miroir derrière Pettigrow qui faillit s'évanouir devant la grande queue verte et écaillée qui poussait dans le bas de son dos et qu'il apercevait dans son reflet.

_-_ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ENELVEZ MOI CA! ENLEVEZ MOI CA! hurlait Pettigrow en courant vers les escaliers noirs qui menaient aux cachots.

Les quatre autres se jetèrent à sa poursuite et crurent l'avoir perdu quand ils le virent revenir rouge de peur et de fureur avec une marmite sur le postérieur où il avait caché sa queue reptilienne.

_-_ Ca va Peter? s'était inquiété Sirius.

_-_ HAAAA! fut sa seule réponse.

_-_ Mince! En plus de cette horreur qui le suit partout, avant commencé James compatissant, il ne sait plus parler et ne peut que crier!

_-_ N…non! bégaya Pettigrow. _-_ Ç…Ça! dit_-_il en donnant un coup de menton dans la direction de Sirius.

_-_ Ho! Par Merlin … jura James.

Sirius ferma les yeux.

_-_ S'il vous plait implora Sirius _-_ S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que c'est si horrible que ça!

Il rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla quand il vit une poignée de cheveux noirs virevolter vers le sol.

_-_ Non… soupira Sirius en mettant une main ferme dans ses cheveux et en retirant une poignée. Non… continua_-_t_-_il avant de se retourner sur un autre miroir.

_-_ NOOOON! Hurla_-_t_-_il en voyant chaque poils de son visage, aussi bien ses cils comme ses sourcils, tomber un a un devant ses yeux exorbités.

Ses beaux cheveux ne tenaient plus sur sa tête et il tira ses manches pour trouver ses bras dénudés de leurs poils.

_-_ ROGUE EST MORT!

* * *

_-_ Le cours de McGo' m'a achevée! bailla Cassy.

_-_ Tu n'es certainement pas la seule, l'avait suivie Cassandra.

_-_ Et si on allait se revigorer au Q. G.? avait proposé Helen.

_-_ Vous avez un quartier général? demanda Cassy surprise.

_-_ Je crois que ce que veut dire Helen, la reprit Lily, c'est que notre QG se trouve au lac!

_-_ Ha! D'acco… avait commencé Cassy qui s'arrêta net devant l'entrée de son père, des Potter et des deux autres Maraudeurs qui avaient l'air vraiment bizarres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de râler et de maudire on_-_ne_-_sait_-_quoi quand ils croisèrent les sourcils levés des cinq filles.

Cassy n'en revenait pas.

L'un avait une sorte de petite marmite sur les fesses, l'autre cachait son nez avec ses mains, un autre avait un horrible sourire figé qui n'allait vraiment pas avec ses yeux embarrassés et son père avait sa cagoule enfoncée sur sa tête.

_-_ Quoi? Pourquoi on s'est arrêté de maudire Rogue? demanda_-_t_-_il en levant un peu ce qui le cachait, et, à la vue des filles, il le renfonça bien bas et pressa le pas dans la direction opposée suivit par les quatre autres dont Potter junior qui pouffait de rire.

_-_ Etrange commença Lily.

_-_ Très étrange renchérit Helen.

_-_ Je dirais plus bizarroïde! rit Cassandra.

_-_ Mmmm je vois! dit Cassy.

_-_ Bin moi justement non: je ne vois pas! râla Malvira

_-_ Et bien la potion de tout à l'heure à du faire ses effets, lui expliqua Cassy, un sourire en coin.

_-_ Génial! Une autre enquête.

_-_ Deux en une semaine? Tu es certaine de vouloir découvrir ce qu'il se passe chez ces quatre_-_là Helen?

_-_ Absolument, Lil'! Sinon je perdais ma réputation de Je_-_sais_-_tout!

_-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toi qui en tire tout le mérite, soupira Malvira

_-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous dites ça!

_-_ Parce que c'est nous quatre qui faisons les recherches et toi seule que les gens reconnaissent comme détentrice de leurs meilleurs et pires souvenirs et secrets! rit Cassandra.

Helen haussa les épaules en riant à son tour.

_-_ Bon, nous avons du travail! Allons en parler au 'QG' de Cassandra. Nous avions déjà une enquête à la base et la deuxième s'impose à nous. Relevons là. Continua de s'enthousiasmer Helen.

_-_ Ho non! J ai mal dormi cette nuit. On ne pourrait pas prendre notre retraite?

_-_ Lil', 17 ans, c'est l'age parfait! Surtout grâce aux précieuses infos que tu reçois en tant que préfète en chef!

_-_ Bon, allons y alors.

_-_ Vous, allez y! leur dit Cassy. Moi, je vous laisse à vos bonnes habitudes. Je me sens épuisée et je ferais bien une petite sieste. Je vous rejoindrai quand j'irais mieux.

Et après les avoir saluée, elle fonça droit dans la salle commune pour s'enfermer dans le dortoir vide, prenant bien soin d'accentuer la protection de la serrure pour ne pas être dérangée.

Elle ferma les yeux et apprécia le silence.

C'est vrai qu'elle aurait tout fait pour connaître plus sa mère mais maintenant qu'un doute subsistait, le moyen de mieux la connaître serait d'abord de vraiment savoir qui elle est vraiment, si celle qu'elle imaginait comme maman n'était pas un imposteur. Laquelle des jumelles White la mettrait au monde?

Elle s'arrêta devant la grosse valise noire contenant les affaires personnelles de 'maman potentielle', et elle l'ouvrit.

D'un côté, à droite, il y avait un tas de vêtements en boulle et de l'autre, beaucoup d'objets quelconques et diversifiés. Et c'est dans ce tas de gauche qu'elle planta ses mains.

Elle y découvrit beaucoup d'objets mais les garda pour la suite parce que son attention était attirée par un album photo classique.

Ceci était déjà un mauvais point puisque Mrs White mère serait photographe plus tard. Et il fallait qu'elle avoue qu'elle préférait pouvoir appeler 'Maman' Cassandra et non Kassonie.

Les photos représentaient les parents des jumelles; ses grands parents…

Sa grand_-_mère avait l'air douce et gentille et son grand père aurait plus été dans le genre sévère et droit. Elle aurait quand même aimé les connaître.

Charles White était mort avant 1978 et sa femme, Claudia White mourrait pendant la grossesse de la mère de Cassy.

Son arrière grand_-_tante, qui l'avait gardée après la mort de Cassandra ou Kassonie, lui avait dit avant que Cassy n'aille dans son internat que Charles était mort à cause d'affaires louches où il ne cessait de s'intégrer.

Cassy grimaça et continua sa contemplation de photographies, représentant beaucoup la propriétaire de l'album. Soudainement, elle le lâcha quand elle trouva la photo de la personne qu'elle soupçonnait le moins de trouver en ce moment.

_-_ Non… murmura_-_t_-_elle dans un souffle de désespoir. Pas lui! Pas Develon!

Son second père, celui qu'elle aimait le moins du monde, ce monstre odieusement prétentieux et égoïste, cette abominable créature qui la ferait souffrir…

Elle arrêta quand elle observa mieux la photographie.

Develon tenait dans sa main gauche, une sorte de petit panneau qu'il agitait gaiement avec écrit _-_ _Une promesse pour le futur, NOTRE futur_ .

Dans sa main droite, trônait un objet brillant et doré.

_-_ U…une bague? se demanda_-_t_-_elle a voie haute.

Kassonie était donc sa mère? Elle était condamnée!

_-_ Pas avec cette face de cul de Troll, Maman! cracha_-_t_-_elle. Salope!

Et, dégoûtée de sa découverte, elle lança l'album dans la valise qu'elle n'osait même plus toucher.

L'album retomba lourdement sur le tas de vêtements à droite de la valise.

Ses jambes fléchirent et elle tomba lourdement sur ses genoux.

Cassiopée était prête à hurler de colère, quand elle s'arrêta net: le tas de vêtements, anciennement point de réception du violent atterrissage de l'album, venait de bouger.

Elle arrêta de respirer et observa mieux. Oui, _ça_ bougeait!

Déjà assise par terre et trop choquée pour se relever, ses bras, seuls éléments encore réactifs de son corps, la tirèrent en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un pied de lit. Là, elle se souvint qu'elle était une sorcière et d'un coup de baguette magique, elle expulsa un gros pull en dehors de la valise pour découvrir ce qui remuait dessous.

_-_ HO! sursauta_-_t_-_elle avant de fondre sur le chat blanc qu'elle avait réveillé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et caressa ses longs poils pour se rendre compte que ce chat persan blanc, elle le connaissait déjà! C'était Lewis, le chat de sa mère!

Un indice de plus qui démontrait la maternité de Kassonie songea_-_t_-_elle.

Cassy se souvenait que Lewis était mort le 15 juillet 1988. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours. Elle n'avait que 7 ans et Lewis serait son meilleur et unique ami.

Elle sourit quand elle se rappela de tous les problèmes qu'il lui amènerait. Mais au fond, ce serait de la faute de Develon et nom de Lewis, puisque c'était son 'père' qui l'interdisait de voir des gens et se faire des amis. En conséquence, Lewis était devenu son seul allié. Il lui arrivait de lui parler, son imagination de gamine faisant répondre le chat.

Personne ne l'avait jamais crue quand elle disait que Lewis le chat comprenait tout et qu'il lui disait tout. Maintenant, avec une petite dizaine d'années de plus, Cassy se rendait compte de la naïveté et de l'importance de l'idiotie qu'elle clamait haut et fort. Un chat, ça ne parle pas! Pourtant, ça lui faisait certainement du bien de le croire…

…

_-_ Ma chérie, n'embête pas le chat, il se fait vieux

_-_ Il a quel âge maman?

_-_ Une petite quinzaine d'années je crois.

_-_ Et c'est beaucoup ça?

_-_ Oui, pour un chat ça se fait vieux. C'est presque 4 fois ton âge.

_-_ Moi j'ai ça! sourit Cassy en montrant triomphalement quatre doigts de sa main droite.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement. Mais ce sourire se crispa au son d'une voix pas très aimée.

_-_ White! Viens!

_-_ Oui Develon puis elle se retourna vers Cassiopée et changea de la voix crispée qu'elle venait de prendre à une voix douce qu'elle n'utilisait qu'à l'adresse de sa petite fille.

_-_ N'embête pas Puss, d'accords?

_-_ Oui maman.

L'épouse rejoint son mari juste après.

_-_ Je ne m'appelle pas Puss. bouda une voix juste derrière elle.

Cassy se retourna vers le chat, les yeux exorbités.

_-_ C'est toi qui a parlé? demanda elle a voix basse.

_-_ Non, c'est la table!

_-_ Non, c'est pas la table parce que tu viens de me répondre, démontra_-_t_-_elle, fière de son bon raisonnement.

Le chat se mit alors à réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

_-_ WOW, attends, tu veux dire qu tu m'entends?

_-_ Non! C'est la table_-_qui_-_parle qui te parle, dit_-_elle en lui tirant la langue.

_-_ C'est impossible. soupira_-_t_-_il en s'approchant d'elle, sa queue blanche à long poils voyageant de droite à gauche, comme dérangée. Les humains ne sont pas sensés nous entendre.

_-_ Maman dit que je suis une sorcière. C'est peut_-_être ça.

_-_ Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui m'avait parlé auparavant. Je ne comprends rien.

Cassy se taisait et regardait le chat réfléchir.

_-_ Ca ne te surprend pas plus que ça que tu puisses me parler?

_-_ Non, avoua sincèrement Cassy. Papa dit toujours que je suis folle.

Le chat ricana.

_-_ Pourquoi tu rigoles Pussy?

_-_ Je ne m'appelle ni Puss, ni Pussy. Mon nom, c'est Lewis!

_-_ Pourquoi?

_-_ C'est l'humain qui m'avait parlé la première fois qui m'avait appelé comme ça.

_-_ Alors pourquoi maman t'appelle comme ça?

_-_ Parce que c'est par ce nom débile que Kassonie m'avait baptisé et après l'Humain qui me parlait m'a appelé Lewis.

Il écarquilla des yeux.

_-_ Attends, mais, l'Humain, c'est toi!

_-_ Je suis pas une 'humain'! Je suis Cassiopée la sorcière.

Lewis sourit dans sa large figure à crinière blanche.

_-_ Cassiopée… Séphy l'humaine.

_-_ Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes, se fâcha_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ D'après ce que tu m'as raconté, tu vas avoir de sérieux ennuis maintenant

_-_ Nan, j'ai jamais de problèmes!

_-_ Cassiopée, avec qui parles_-_tu? demanda sèchement une voix rauque qui sortait de la cuisine.

_-_ Avec Lewis papa.

_-_ Lewis? Qui est Lewis, demanda_-_t_-_il surpris en venant vers la pièce où elle s'était installée.

_-_ Tu devrais arrêter l'humaine, ou c'est maintenant que tu auras des problèmes, la prévint Lewis.

Cassy tira la langue au chat et se retourna sur Develon.

_-_ Lewis, c'est le chat.

_-_ Le chat, c'est Pussy!

_-_ Non, il m'a dit qu'il s'appelle Lewis.

_-_ White, ta fille est dingue!

_-_ Laisse là, Develon. Elle n'a que 4 ans et c'est normal à son âge, la défendit sa mère.

Et après, ça se brouillait dans sa tête mais tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'est qu'une dispute en éclata, que Develon l'avait traitée d'illuminée tout comme sa mère , qu'il se débarrasserait d'elle et garderait le 'Puss' pour _se souvenir._

…

Cassy pris le chat hors de la valise et le porta à ses yeux.

_-_ Et oui Lewis, tu vas m'en amener, des problèmes.

_-_ Je m'appelle Pussy! Pas Lewis, l'humain.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Les maraudeurs sont victimes d'une mauvaise farce de Rogue lors d'un cours de potions et subissent des effets étranges. Cassy, elle, se sépare des filles de son dortoir sous prétexte de fatigue pour fouiller les affaires de Kassonie, sœur jumelle de celle qu'elle croit être sa mère. Elle découvre des photos de son beau_-_père Develon, et surtout le chat avec qui elle a partagé son enfance…

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Coucouuuu…

Tout d'abord, et comme à chaque fois, je voudrais remercier mes revieweurs: **_Kya_** (j'espère qu'elle a passé un bon moment avec son film préféré chez sa cops), **_Zabou_** (que je remercie de m'avoir encouragée), **_U.$.Hermy_** (dont j'admire l'esprit de déduction... sans dire si c'est vrai ou pas (niark)), **_Gandalf le Blanc AGC_ **(qui n'a pas totalement tort en disant que le dernier chapitre est mal organisé! j'y retravaillerai merci) et enfin le "**_Défenseur de la langue française_**" (à qui je destine une review... spéciale! Mais je le/la remercie quand même... mouais)

**Les révélations de Leeti:** En relisant ce chapitre comme le suivant (le 10ème) et le 11ème, je me suis rendue compte de plusieurs choses:

_-_ils sont très longs (flirtant avec les 10 pages Word)

_-_ils n'avancent pas vite (_-_ à quand la romance? me direz_-_vous.)

_-_et ils sont trop compliqués.

Mes solutions?

Ils n'avancent pas vite parce que je mets trop de blabla et pas assez 'd'actions'. Je devrais changer ça? Puis, pour moi, jusqu'au chapitre 11/12, je suis encore à l'intro! Et oui, vous êtes encore dans mon introduction chers lecteurs. Une intro qui pourrait concourir pour le livre des records pour l'intro la plus longue du monde: elle équivaudrait à une histoire complète.

Je sais que certains ont du lire plusieurs fois un morceau de chapitre pour le comprendre alors sachez que j'y ferrais plus attention plus tard et que je vais tous les retravailler pour arranger ça du premier chapitre à celui_-_ci.

Et enfin: si ils sont trop long: désolée mais je crois que vous devrez vous y faire parce qu'il m'est impossible de les raccourcir, sous peine de me retrouver avec 150 chapitres. Vous me pardonnerez?

Bon, à part ça, je vais vous laisser lire.

BONNE LECTURE

**STOP! Leeti à un truc à rajouter:** Ce chapitre, je lui donne un titre parce que je l'adore:** Noir** **et Blanc**!

Pourquoi? Et bien peut_-_être parce que en Anglais, en traduisant mon titre, ça donne '**Black and White**' amusant non? Bref, vous voyez où je veux en venir! Mais desolée: aucune romance en vue T.T ne pleurez pas comme moi!

Et puis, exclusivement, nous aurons le **P**oint **D**e **V**ue de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, Cassy junior et de l'occasionnel James. Et ce PDV durera tout le chapitre!

Bon, **BONNE LECTURE** quand même

…

**Chapitre 8: Noir et Blanc/Black and White**

_-_ Alors … commença Helen, changeant de sujet après une petite demi_-_heure de blabla avec ses meilleures amies près du lac. Vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle?

_-_ Très gentille! répondit Lily.

_-_ Elle cache quelque chose, grogna Malvira en arrachant nerveusement une touffe d'herbe qu'elle jeta en arrière.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Cassandra en regardant dans le vide en direction du lac.

Le ciel grisonnant ne permettait pas beaucoup au soleil de percer et les rares rayons lumineux qui touchait le lac n'arrivaient tout de même pas à changer l'humeur du temps automnal. Les filles assez cachées par quelques arbres avaient tout le loisir de se détendre sans avoir à faire aux regards indiscrets.

_-_ Moi aussi je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose, avoua Cassandra dans un murmure assez audible, comme si elle ne voulait pas le dire mais devait le faire. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens quelque chose de spécial envers elle. Comme si... non c'est stupide.

_-_ Non, lui fit Lily la regardant avec insistance. Continue!

Cassandra croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie puis détourna ses yeux vers le lac en souriant.

_-_ C'est sans importance.

_-_ Si, je suis certaine que c'est important. J'ai… j'ai un peu…

La rouquine n'arrivait visiblement pas à décrire ses pensées jusqu'à ce que…

_-_ C'est comme des sensations! termina enfin Lily.

Cassandra la regarda alors surprise.

_-_ Oui, c'est exactement ça!

_-_ De quoi vous parlez? Je ne comprends pas… demanda Helen intriguée.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, soupira la rouquine. Je dois avouer que c'est un peu effrayant. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, ces 'sensations' n'arrêtent pas!

_-_ Ces deux là sont définitivement étranges! Ils ont même peut_-_être utilisés un sort quelconque sur nous pour pouvoir s'intégrer et pour l'instant, ce sont Lily et Cassandra qui en ressentent les premiers effets.

_-_ Tu délires Malvira, rit Cassandra. Et si on changeait de sujet? On n'était pas supposée parler de nos enquêtes en cours?

_-_ Oui! Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet, termina Helen en se frottant les mains d'impatience.

_-_ Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant donc, je vous donne mes conclusions et je repars dans mes quartiers pour me reposer un peu.

_-_ Et bien, on se fatigue tous très vite à ce que je vois, sourit Lily.

Cassandra lui rendit son sourire.

Lily était vraiment une fille extraordinaire. C'était une des centaines de raisons qui faisait d'elle sa meilleure amie. Elle était une des seules personnes à tout connaître de sa vie. Tout avec un grand T. Il y avait quand même des exceptions, comme chez tout le monde, mais elle savait même des choses que les 'détectives de Gryffondor', comme les avait une fois nommée Helen parmi d'autres noms de son invention, ne savaient pas.

Des centaines de choses comme la relation morte qu'elle entretenait avec toute sa famille, sauf sa mère. Chez les White, personne ne l'avait vraiment appréciée. Tout était à Kassonie, sa grande sœur avec quelques minutes d'intervalles, la préférée de Charles White son père, la plus jolie d'après sa grand tante, la plus apte a recevoir les dons des White, la plus courageuse aussi et l'héritière des trésors familiaux. Bref, à part pour sa mère, Cassandra n'était rien! Et après 17 ans, elle s'y était faite.

_-_ Donc, mes infos sur Christopher Bentimore! En fait je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Les Serpentards ne s'intéressent pas trop aux Pouffsoufles mais je sais déjà que son père fait réellement partie du ministère et que c'est une 'langue de plomb'. Des rumeurs dans ma salle commune disent qu'il serait vraiment prêt à se ranger du côté obscur de la magie. Voilà, c'est tout.

Elle se releva et remit en place sa robe de sorcière.

_-_ Sur ce, je vous laisse délibérer avec vos idées. Moi, je pars. Bonne chance les filles.

Elles la saluèrent et rentrèrent tout de suite dans des hypothèses sérieusement recherchées pendant que Cassandra quittait pas à pas le parc de Poudlard et son lac pour retrouver la chaleur du château.

Elle avança sans réfléchir et ses pieds la menèrent devant le cadre de la grosse dame machinalement. Elle sourit. Elle venait tellement dans cette salle commune qu'il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver devant le portait de la grosse dame sans réfléchir quand elle voulait rentrer dans sa salle commune. Elle s'y entait tellement comme chez elle qu'il lui arrivait de confondre.

Elle se prépara à retourner vers sa propre salle commune quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son livre 'Renversements de potions: contre sortilèges et moyens de guérison' dans le dortoir des Gryffondors.

_-_ Corne au cadre, dit_-_elle.

Devant son petit écusson vert et argenté, la grosse dame grimaça et c'est à contre cœur qu'elle lui ouvrit la voie à sa salle commune.

Elle entra et sourit directement devant la beauté des lieux. C'était supposé être sa salle commune à elle aussi, mais son dégoût pour sa sœur jumelle l'avait amenée a supplier le chapeau parlant de ne pas la mettre dans la maison qui lui était destinée. Comme elle refusait Gryffondor, le choipeau lui avait alors accordé Serpentard, et ce ne fut qu'un peu après qu'elle se rendit compte de son erreur. Pourtant elle s'y était faite et maintenant, elle assumait assez son symbole de serpent.

Elle avança rapidement dans la salle commune vide mais une voix l'interpella.

_-_ White? Tu n'es pas supposée traîner avec tes autres vipères en ce moment?

_-_ Black! Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas mes relations préférées, lui cracha_-_t_-_elle.

Black en avait l'air surpris et détourna ses yeux du livre qu'il avait en main pour regarder, sourcils vers le plafond, la jeune sorcière dont la réponse le choquait.

Son air surpris se changea vite en un air dégoûté et il se replongea dans son livre.

_-_ Ha oui, c'est vrai… Commença_-_t_-_il dans un soupir. Je t'avais prise pour ta copie de Gryffondor.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

_-_ Tu aurais du t'y faire avec le temps! Ma copie et moi sommes très différentes. Kassonie ne viendrait pas juste comme ça ici! Elle vient dans sa salle commune seulement quand elle doit y dormir.

_-_ C'est juste que c'est généralement très étrange de voir une Serpentard dans un lieu qui ne lui est normalement pas destiné.

_-_ Ça fait plus de six ans que c'est ainsi.

_-_ Et ça fait plus de six ans que je n'approuve pas ça! lui répondit_-_il sérieusement en la regardant enfin dans les yeux, sourcils cabrés vers le centre pour prouver sa désapprobation.

_-_ Et bien, pourquoi n'es_-_tu pas parti avec tes autres amis? Tu n'aurais pas eu à être dérangé de ma présence en ces lieux!

_-_ Je ne suis pas leur chien et nous ne sommes pas obligés de restés ensemble 24 heures sur 24, la corrigea_-_t_-_il. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne pas te rencontrer… J'avais un livre à lire en fait, termina Black en secouant le volume bien en face d'elle, avant d'y replonger.

Elle écarquilla ses yeux clairs.

_-_ Mais, c'est le mien!

_-_ De quoi?

_-_ C'est mon livre, celui que j'étais venue rechercher!

_-_ Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour me pourrir la vie: ce livre appartient à la salle commune.

_-_ Et voilà que les Gryffondors se mettent à mentir maintenant! Black, tu mérites les couleurs vert et argent!

Il sortit presque de ses gongs.

_-_ Retire ça tout de suite.

Elle sourit et leva les sourcils au plafond.

_-_ Ai_-_je, après six longues années, enfin trouvé _-_sur un coup de tête_-_ le point faible de Sirius Black?

_-_ Ne te montre pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es déjà! lui recommanda_-_t_-_il en reprenant une contenance. Tu peux disposer.

C'était au tour de Cassandra de se fâcher.

_-_ Mais pour qui me prends tu? Ton Elfe de maison? Et je ne partirai pas sans mon livre.

_-_ Pfffffffff et qu'est ce qui me prouve qu'il t'appartienne?

_-_ Rends le moi!

_-_ Va plutôt le chercher à la bibliothèque.

_-_ Il en vient déjà!

_-_ Mais bien sur.

_-_ Tu n'en as même pas besoin!

_-_ Si!

_-_ Et pourquoi? demanda Cassandra moqueuse. Pour paraître plus intelligent? Maintenant, Sirius Black ne charmera pas que les pauvres petites idiotes, il a décidé de s'attaquer aux grosses têtes de l'école.

Black sourit en coin.

_-_ Tu es jalouse.

_-_ J'avais donc raison!

_-_ Et moi j'ai aussi raison de te voir jalouse!

_-_ Jalouse de quoi? D'une de ces pauvres idiotes, ces sans cervelle, qui ne voient en toi que le plus beau sorcier de l'école sans se rendre compte que tu es encore plus stupide qu'elles? Fit_-_elle un peu surprise. Non je ne crois pas!

_-_ C'est donc réellement ce que tu penses? sourit_-_il.

_-_ Exactement.

_-_ Et bien cela me surprend mais merci!

_-_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à remercier!

_-_ Et bien, tu ne t'écoutes même pas parler? Tu viens d'avouer que j'étais le plus beau sorcier de l'école!

_-_ C'est toi qui n'a rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit! dit_-_elle excédée. Tu es si prétentieux.

Il se mit à rire.

_-_ Je suis juste réaliste.

_-_ Le pire des prétentieux!

_-_ La pire des idiotes! dit_-_il en s'adressant à elle sur un air qui invoquait la pitié.

_-_ COMMENT OSES_-_TU? hurla_-_t_-_elle. MAIS POUR QUI TE PRENDS_-_TU? rajouta_-_t_-_elle en s'approchant de lui menaçante.

_-_ Qui suis_-_je? Que suis_-_je? fit_-_t_-_il en se levant pour démontrer qu'il n'était en rien impressionné. Je suis juste réaliste répéta_-_t_-_il sur un ton très calme mais ses yeux gris lui lançaient des éclairs.

Elle jeta une plainte de rage avant d'avancer vers lui, sa main tendue vers le livre.

Il leva le bras et ayant déjà une tête en plus qu'elle, la distance entre la main tendue de Cassandra et le bras en l'air de Sirius ne laissait à la sorcière aucune chance de le rattraper.

_-_ Rends le moi Black, ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Je ne crois pas! siffla Black.

_-_ Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force!

Black se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu n'as absolument aucune chance contre…

Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle rauque coupé à cause d'un coup de poing bien placé dans son abdomen. Il en baissa les bras et Cassandra eut enfin la liberté de reprendre son bien.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_elle enfin en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

Mais elle avait a peine eu le temps d'ouvrir le cadre que deux mains fermes se posèrent sur ses épaules et la retournèrent pour qu'elle fasse face à deux yeux gris à quelques petits centimètres des siens dont la fureur aurait pu la tuer si ils étaient dotés d'une baguette magique. Il s'interposa entre elle et la sortie.

_-_ Tu n'aurais pas du! dit_-_il menaçant.

_-_ Et pourquoi? demanda_-_t_-_elle abordant les mêmes yeux que Black. Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire? Hein? Me frapper à ton tour?

Un silence meurtrier s'installa entre eux et aucun des deux sorciers ne voulait couper le contact visuel en premier.

_-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de ce livre, grogna Cassandra en interrompant l'atmosphère lourde.

Black soupira et baissa ses yeux pour reprendre sur un ton plus calme après l'avoir re_-_regardée d'un air sérieux.

_-_ Je cherchais un contre sort pour la potion dont j'ai eu affaire il y a plus d'une heure et demi. J'ai heureusement pu trouver le mien et il me faut absolument aider les 3 autres…

Cassandra écarquilla ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça et pourtant tout concordait.

_-_ Ha… Heu… je suis désolée, dit_-_elle sincèrement.

_-_ Je l'espère bien!

Mauvaise réponse: Cassandra fronça ses sourcils et sa colère la regagna

_-_ Hé! Tu n'avais qu'à me prévenir plus tôt! Se fâcha_-_t_-_elle.

Black se mit à rire d'un rire moqueur qu'elle aurait comparé à un aboiement

_-_ Tu es si prévisible! lui reprocha Black.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai! s'offusqua_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Si! C'est tellement facile de te faire rager!

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai! répéta_-_t_-_elle.

_-_ Et si! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse!

_-_ Et tu sais ce qui blesse encore plus? Un marteau dans ton crâne!

Ne prenant vraiment pas ceci au sérieux (et ne sachant nullement ce qu'était un marteau, contrairement à Cassy en option d'étude de moldus), il se remit à faire son rire moqueur.

N'y tenant plus, elle lui jeta le livre dessus aussi violemment qu'elle le pouvait et il le rattrapa d'une seule main, tout en continuant d'aboyer.

Elle se remit à grogner de fureur. Serrant les poings le long de son corps et tremblant de colère, elle se retourna vexée, excédée, abattue et perdante vers le côté opposé de cet énergumène.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le dortoir des filles Gryffondor, où elle attendrait ses amies, en lui hurlant qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle le haïssait, qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir et d'autres choses qu'il n'entendait pas pour la première fois de la part de Cassandra.

Elle arrêta de maudire Black quand, de l'autre coté de la porte, elle entendit quelqu'un parler.

Curieuse, elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte doucement mais rien à faire: elle était coincée.

Elle tenta un Alohomora mais en vain: la porte avait été verrouillée par un autre puissant sortilège rendant inefficace l'entrée en ces lieux.

Mais, elle était une Serpentard et, comme tout ceux de sa maison, elle connaissait le moyen de conjurer le sort.

Elle posa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura quelques mots en runes. De l'ancienne magie, toujours aussi efficace: une fumée noire entoura la poignée et un cliquetis positif se fit entendre.

Faire de l'ancienne magie est assez épuisant et après avoir lutté contre l'évanouissement et avoir attendu quelques secondes que la poignée brûlante se refroidisse, elle entra doucement sa tête dans le dortoir où elle surpris une conversation.

_-_ … Oui, moi aussi. Mais tu verras, tu m'apporteras plus de problèmes que ça.

C'était Séphora! Et Cassandra n'en revenait pas. Elle discutait avec le chat! Ceci aurait pu être totalement banal si elle aimait simplement parler aux animaux, mais là, le persan blanc était assis en face d'elle et la regardait droit dans les yeux en faisant doucement bouger son ample queue de droite à gauche.

On aurait dit qu'il lui répondait!

Ça devait encore être son imagination qui jouait après avoir lancé un sort d'ancienne magie.

_-_ Mais oui, j'espère que ce n'est pas elle ma mère. De toute façon, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de changer son prénom avec celui de sa sœur et de me faire croire que c'est son réel prénom…

Soudainement, le chat se retourna croisa les yeux surpris de Cassandra. Cette dernière rentra vivement sa tête sur ses épaules pour ne pas risquer d'être vue.

Séphora, coupée par le geste vif du chat, se retourna vivement vers la porte.

_-_ Qui est là?

Cassandra ne savait pas quoi faire? Devait_-_elle s'enfuir le plus vite possible ou entrer et lui poser la foule de questions qui se présentaient à elle en ce moment?

Sa réflexion avait du durer trop longtemps parce que, grâce à un sort ajusté, Séphora fit ouvrir grandement la porte, découvrant une Cassandra tétanisée derrière.

_-_ Kassonie? Je… je suis vraiment désolée. Je…

Séphora regarda alors la valise ouverte de Kassonie où une pile de vêtements venait d'être chiffonnée et dont le contenu s'éparpillait un peu en dehors du sac.

_-_ Hem… heu… Je ne suis pas Kassonie. C'est Cassandra.

Et Séphora, comme des millions de personnes avant elle, refit des yeux le chemin que chacun faisait lorsqu'il ne savait pas à laquelle des jumelles il avait à faire. Le chemin qui menait de ses yeux, aux couleurs et à l'animal gravés et peints dans l'écusson qu'elle portait à la poitrine, avant de retourner à ses yeux.

_-_ Heu, je sais, je n'aurais pas du regarder dans les affaires de ta sœur mais… je suis vraiment désolée et… Mais… Je sais que j'aurais pas du…

Cassandra sourit.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, nous l'avons toute fait un jour où l'autre: regarder dans les affaires personnelles de Kassonie pour voir si il n'y aurait pas des indices indiquant qu'en fait, elle est un monstre qui a prit mon apparence, à tenté tout le monde!

Séphora sourit, sensiblement rassurée.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda_-_t_-_elle enfin, s'asseyant sur son lit et rattachant ses cheveux châtains en un chignon vite fait. Je croyais que tu serais avec les autres.

_-_ Oui mais je me suis fatiguée et puis, je me suis souvenue que j'avais oublié mon livre ici, lui expliqua Cassandra en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit d'en face. Puis, elle s'écroula littéralement dedans. Et j'ai fait une très, très mauvaise rencontre entre le cadre de la grosse dame et les escaliers du dortoir

_-_ Qui?

Cassandra, un sourcil au plafond, se remit en position assise.

_-_ Tu devrais plutôt demander quoi, que qui…

Séphora sourit.

_-_ Quoi alors?

Cassandra sourit à son tour avant de grimacer en repensant à sa réponse et elle se ré_-_écroula dans son lit.

_-_ Sirius Black.

_-_ Alors on ne parle plus de Quoi mais de Qui.

_-_ Pour moi, il équivaut plus à une horrible chose qu'à une personne.

Cassandra remarqua Séphora en train de sourire tristement.

_-_ Quoi? demanda Cassandra.

_-_ Quoi 'quoi'?

_-_ Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, tu devrais plus compatir avec moi que te mettre de son côté, rit Cassandra avant de s'arrêter net. Ho non… ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu es tombée sous son charme!

Séphora écarquilla ses yeux.

_-_ Alors là, tu rêves en couleur! C'est plutôt toi qui _-_une chance sur deux_-_ tomberais sous son charme. **(1)**

Cassandra se leva en une demi–seconde.

_-_ Alors si moi je rêve en couleur, toi tu cauchemardes en noir_-_des_-_ténèbres et rouge_-_sang!

Séphora se mit à rire.

_-_ Tu es si prévisible.

_-_ C'est exactement ce que Black m'a dit il y a quelques minutes, dit_-_elle, feintant de bouder en croisant obstinément ses bras. Si on me révélait que Black et toi vous étiez de la même famille, ça ne me surprendrais pas!

Séphora arrêta net de rire. Et baissa les yeux. **(2)**

_-_ Ouais… fut sa seule réponse.

Cassandra se donna un coup de poing mental.

_-_ Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du te parler de famille quand… quand tu en a plus.

Elle tortilla ses mains de remords.

_-_ Je manque beaucoup de tact. Je te l'avais déjà dit non?

Séphora releva ses yeux.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'avait fait réagir mais bon… **(2)** elle se mit à sourire. Et si tu me parlais un peu plus de toi, et de ta sœur?

_-_ Je…je ne sais pas, ça t'ennuierais!

_-_ Mais non, puisque je te le demande!

_-_ Es_-_tu certaine de vouloir entendre une histoire d'horreur maintenant que le soleil descends dans le ciel? demanda Cassandra en imitant une voix fantomatiquement lugubre.

Séphora se mit à rire et acquiesça de la tête.

_-_ Bon, je t'aurais prévenue mais après tu me raconteras ton histoire a toi.

Séphora fit mine de réfléchir à sa réponse.

_-_ Allez! implora Cassandra. On est supposée rester un an ensemble, autant se connaître le plus tôt possible.

_-_ Bon, d'accord, je te raconterais en gros mais tu commences!

_-_ OK D'ACC!

Et Cassandra poussa un peu Séphora sur le côté du lit pour qu'elle lui fasse une place à côté d'elle et d'un ACCIO ALBUM, l'album photo de Kassonie atterrit dans ses mains.

_-_ Bon, je vois que tu y as déjà fait un tour mais ces photos ne sont pas suffisantes, laisse moi te raconter plus en détails. Elle ouvrit l'album et lui ordonna: ORDRE CHRONOLOGIQUE et toutes les photos de toutes les pages voyagèrent pour se mettre dans un ordre différent.

_-_ Je te préviens, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de photographies de moi pour deux raisons: c'est moi qui prenait les photos pour quelques unes et ma sœur ne me porte pas dans son cœur, donc il n'y en a pas de moi si je me reprends. De toute manière, on se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau donc tu peux m'imaginer comme elle.

Et elle commença à narrer sa vie, de sa pas si 'tendre' enfance à son adolescence, parlant aussi de toutes les horreurs qu'elle vivait et dont sa sœur et son père étaient, comme le reste de sa famille, les créateurs. Elle aimait aussi beaucoup faire rire Séphora en racontant quelques anecdotes dans ses tentatives de vengeance sur sa sœur ou envers sa famille, ses mini rebellions et ses plans pour rendre tout le monde fou d'inquiétude (pas forcément pour Cassandra: plutôt inquiet pour leur réputation propre!). Elle expliqua aussi que sa seule alliée était sa mère, pourtant impuissante. Elle rajoutait une histoire drôle à chaque fois qu'elle avait fini de raconter un coup dur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas rendre Séphora triste!

Elle tourna la page sur la photographie de Develon. Elle sentit tout de suite le rythme de respiration de Séphora s'accélérer. Pourquoi?

_-_ Lui, c'est Develon O'Johanson.

_-_ QUOI?

_-_ Develon O'Johanson répéta Cassandra.

_-_ O'Johanson? demanda Séphora.

Mais pourquoi réagissait_-_elle comme ça?

_-_ Tu connais ce nom?

_-_ Non,… justement murmura_-_t_-_elle.

Elle préféra ignorer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, n'y trouvant aucuns sens

_-_ Il est connu aussi sous le nom de Develon Jones, son nom de code.

_-_ Nom de code? répéta Séphora presque hors d'elle.

_-_ Ouais, c'est pour passer inaperçu. Il fait partie d'une haute famille irlandaise. En Irlande, toutes les familles ont un nom de code assez banal qu'ils utilisent en dehors de leur territoire et chez les moldus. S'il te plait, garde ça pour toi, je ne suis pas réellement censée le dire!

Séphora acquiesça et puis lui demanda:

_-_ Alors toi aussi tu utilises un nom de code.

_-_ Exact.

Elle remarqua que quelque chose dérangeait Séphora: elle se remettait à respirer intensément et avait à présent les yeux dans le vide.

_-_ Et quel est ton nom réel alors?

_-_ Je ne suis pas censée le dire répéta_-_t_-_elle en souriant. Bon, alors continuons. En dernier sur Jones, c'est que, comme tu le vois sur la photo, il est désespérément amoureux de Kassonie. Ils sont fiancés depuis qu'ils ont respectivement 6 ans pour Kassonie et 8 ans pour Jones.

_-_ Fiancés? Mais c'est horrible se révolta Séphora.

_-_ Je sais! Moi, je ne le supporterais pas. Heureusement c'est tombé sur la 'meilleure' d'entre nous deux pour représenter les White chez les Jones: Kassonie. Il était obligatoire qu'il y ait une union entre les White et les Jones. Si Kassonie n'était pas là, ça aurait été moi 'l'heureuse élue'. C'est peut_-_être un des seuls points positifs de sa présence dans ma vie. En plus, ce n'est pas si abominable, ils sont réellement amoureux. Si elle n'était pas avec lui, il en désespérerait! Elle soupira longuement et remarqua que depuis le début, Séphora buvait toute ses paroles.

_-_ Nous continuerons ma vie une autre fois, bailla Cassandra, et tu me raconteras la tienne!

_-_ Déjà? Tu n'as pas d'autres détails croustillants à dire?

_-_ Je t'en dis déjà trop, plus même qu'à quelques personnes que je connais depuis longtemps.

_-_ J'inspire peut_-_être confiance, rit_-_elle.

_-_ Oui ça doit être ça, lui répondit_-_elle avant de reprendre sur deux tons plus bas: Mais je crois que c'est plus profonds que ça…

_-_ Pardon? Je n'ai pas compris, s'enquit Séphora.

_-_ Rien d'important, dit_-_elle en souriant. Bon. Cassandra se leva. Je commence à avoir faim! Les autres doivent être en bas. On y va?

_-_ D'accord, répondit_-_elle en s'étirant les bras.

En descendant les escaliers, des 'souvenirs' croisèrent les pensées de Cassandra.

_-_ Séphora?

_-_ Oui?

_-_ Comment savais_-_tu que j'étais irlandaise?

_-_ Je n'ai jamais émis l'hypothèse que tu étais irlandaise!

_-_ Si, en me demandant quel était mon vrai nom de famille, tu me l'as fait comprendre…

_-_ Heu… Si tu me dis que Jones et ta sœur sont fiancés, cela veut dire que tu es de toute manière irlandaise.

_-_ … Ça se tient! **(3) **conclut Cassandra avant de recommencer:

_-_ Séphora?

_-_ Oui? lui demanda_-_t_-_elle un peu moins sûr d'elle.

_-_ Depuis quand tu parles aux chats?

Voilà fini maintenant venons en aux explications...

**(1)** Cassy (Séphora) a exactement dit _-_ Alors là, tu rêves en couleur! C'est plutôt toi qui **-une chance sur deux_-_** tomberais sous son charme une chance sur deux parce qu'à présent, elle doute un peu: elle parle à sa mère ou à sa tante? compliqué hein? la pauvre…

**(2)** Cassandra dit _-_ Si on me révélait que Black et toi vous étiez de la même famille, ça ne me surprendrait pas! Et puis Cassy baisse les yeux: c'est normal Sirius est son père donc ils sont vraiment de la même famille et en plus, dans le chapitre 1 de la fiction, Hermione dit que Sirius et Cassiopée se ressemblaient beaucoup dans leurs attitudes et comportements. Cassy n'y croyait pas et sa mère/ou tante lui révèle qu'effectivement, elle pourrait être comparée à avoir du sang de Sirius. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle répond _-_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui m'avait fait réagir à Cassandra quand celle_-_ci s'excuse de lui avoir redonné des souvenirs qui se lient au mot _-_ famille que Séphora n'est plus censée avoir!

**(3) **En fait, ça se tient pas en réalité: Cassiopée demande à Cassandra son nom réel AVANT qu'elle sache que Kassonie et Develon sont fiancés. Mais tout cerveau normal qui se respecte n'a pas un dossier chronologique exact et donc, Cassandra n'a pas remarqué l'erreur. OUF!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt -Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Les filles gryffondor, avec Cassandra, discutent des nouveaux. Puis Cassandra retourne dans ses quartiers mais ses pas la conduisent devant la grosse dame de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle décide d'y récupérer un livre qu'elle a oublié, mais elle tombe sur Black qui lit justement SON livre. Après une altercation, elle pense se réfugier dans le dortoir des filles mais tombe sur Cassy, à qui elle va raconter une partie de sa vie.

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**:Coucou,

Comme d'hab je remercie beaucoup mes reviewers! Ça fait si plaisir de savoir qu'on écrit une fic et que c'est pas pour rien!

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de m'encourager **_Zabou_**, ma fidèle revieweuse (j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :s). Merci beaucoup **_Les maraudeuses_**! Pour le truc du tatouage qui ne dure pas, c'était déjà prévu depuis le tout début. Et puis, tu verras avec laquelle des soeurs With Sirius va finir mais je crois que tout le monde s'en doute déjà .O. re merci **_Gandalf le Blanc AGC_**, bonne lecture à toi! Puis enfin merci **_U.$.Hermy_**... la romance, c'est a partir du chapitre 11 je crois :s j'espère que tu me lâcheras pas pour ça! Sinon le nom de Cassandra... j'avoue qu'il est sans importance et que je l'avais donné juste parce que j'étais en manque d'inspiration.

BONNE LECTURE A TOOOOOUS!

**Chapitre 9: Cauchemar et pleine lune**

_Dans la pénombre, Harry avançait de long en large devant un groupe de personnes uniformément vêtues._

_De sa hauteur, il s'imposa sans problème._

_Un rayon lunaire caressait son visage sans expression. Après avoir laissé un ton lourd s'installer, il s'arrêta devant un des hommes encagoulé qui n'avait l'air d'attendre que lui._

_- J'ai décidé… Ce sera demain soir! _

_La vingtaine de personnes devant lui courbèrent le dos pour saluer leur maître et montrer leur accord._

_- Mais, l'un d'entre nous ne viendra pas. _

_La rangée d'hommes se releva et ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, curieux de ce que Harry venait de leur dire._

_- Et oui! L'un d'entre nous est un traître! _

_Une exclamation choquée se leva et d'un mouvement de la main, Harry y mit fin._

_Soudainement, quelqu'un se démarqua et se jeta à ses pieds._

_- Je… je ne voulais pas, pleurnicha-t-il sans oser le regarder. Ils m'ont obligé à tout avouer! Les Aurors sont de plus en plus forts et j'avais peur qu'ils ne me tuent. Je ne leur ai rien dit d'important et… _

_- ASSEZ! ordonna Harry. Et il lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya plus loin._

_- Comment as-tu même osé revenir ici? Tu m'as renié, autant que tu as renié cette marque que tu portes au bras. Pourquoi? Pour garder la vie sauve? Mais tu aurais dû savoir que quand on ment ou trahit Lord Voldemort, sa vie ne sera JAMAIS sauve! _

_Il leva sa baguette et la dirigea vers l'homme qui lui implorait de le pardonner. Harry sentit une grande satisfaction à voir l'homme en être au point de s'humilier pour recevoir une seconde chance, et c'est en fermant ses yeux de délice qu'il lança un ultime_

_- AVADA KEDAVRA _

…

James était allongé sur son lit, le regard porté sur le plafond.

Il tourna sa tête vers sa montre.

_-_ 20 heure 45, murmura-t-il.

Un petit gémissement de Thunder le fit se retourner vers le lit de ce dernier. Thunder rêvait…

Ils lui avaient donné une goutte de potion dans son jus de citrouille, ce soir, dans son verre pour qu'il puisse vite s'endormir.

James ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'approuvait pas trop l'idée de Peter.

_-_ Tu as une autre idée? lui avait demandé Peter très sérieusement.

James n'en avait aucune et donc, ne pouvait pas protester.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, aucune autre idée ne lui était venue pour garder Thunder assez loin de leur secret d'animagus et du danger qu'était Remus.

Thunder se remit à gémir. Il faisait un rêve désagréable!

James avait encore dix minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir aller, à son tour, en dehors du château vers le saule cogneur où Remus, Sirius et Peter s'étaient déjà rendus à des heures différentes pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Après cela, ils avaient prévu de faire une petite balade dans la forêt interdite, surveillant Remus de près.

Il ferma les yeux et immédiatement, deux yeux d'un vert intense apparurent devant lui.

Il sourit.

Il était fou de Lily Evans… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se le cacher? Pourquoi avoir dit à tout le monde que c'était fini? Il n'allait pas s'arrêter comme ça, autant continuer ce qu'il avait déjà fait pendant 6 ans: se faire rejeter par sa rousse préférée.

Soudain, il entendit des mots. James ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna la tête vers Thunder et vit qu'il murmurait d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Curieux, il se leva et s'approcha de lui, ses yeux rivés sur les lèvres mouvantes du jeune homme, essayant de déchiffrer ses dires…

_-_ Mais tu aurais du savoir que quand on ment ou trahit Lord Voldemort, sa vie ne sera JAMAIS sauve!

James écarquilla les yeux. Thunder avait prononcé LE nom… celui de Voldemort!

Intrigué, il se rapprocha encore plus pour en connaître la suite.

Thunder se mit à sourire méchamment. C'en était effrayant.

Puis il commença à dire de plus en plus fort:

_-_ Avada keDAVR-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! Et il termina la dernière lettre du sortilège impardonnable dans un cri apeuré.

James tomba à la renverse, surpris par les cris de Thunder.

Celui-ci avait les yeux ouverts et n'avait pas l'air de savoir où il était, tâtant ses couvertures.

Encore sous le choc, il posa ses mains dans le vide, sans faire exprès, et tomba sur le plancher du dortoir.

James se leva d'un bond et accourut vers Thunder.

_-_ Hey? Hey, Thunder? Tu vas bien? s'enquit-il. Mais aucune réponse valable dans ses cris.

_-_ Thunder? JONATHAN!

Celui-ci ne devait pas l'avoir entendu car il poussait des cris aigus tout en se tenant le front de ses mains. James se dit qu'il avait du se cogner la tête en tombant.

Pour voir ce que ça lui avait fait, il obligea Thunder à enlever ses mains et il bondit d'un coup quand il découvrit son crâne fendu!

Thunder replaça machinalement ses mains sur son front et roula presque par terre de douleur.

James paniquait! Il ne savait pas quoi faire!

Il le prit par les épaules et le secoua un peu.

_-_ Jonathan! Jonathan! Ecoute-moi! Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie!

_-_ Ron! Ron! Vite! Il faut prévenir…

Mais qui était ce Ron? On aurait dit que Jonathan essayait de dire quelque chose…

_-_ Prévenir quoi? demanda James, ne sachant pas ce qui était si urgent à faire.

Trop tard, il s'était remit à gémir.

James sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur Thunder pour le rendre plus léger et il le porta dans les escaliers du dortoir vers la salle commune.

Là, il y trouva encore quelques personnes, dont les filles de 7ème année qui, comme tous les autres, ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

_-_ Evans! Viens m'aider!

Celle-ci se retourna et à la vue de James, elle fronça les sourcils. Puis, elle croisa ses yeux apeurés et elle vit Jonathan assis sur une chaise, le front dans les mains et les larmes qui coulaient à ses joues.

Elle lança un … par Merlin… avant d'accourir vers eux, suivie par ses amies.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? lui demanda-t-elle tout en mettant sa main sur les joues et le front de Thunder pour l'examiner.

James, encore sous le choc, se mit à lui raconter qu'il s'était mis à parler bizarrement puis qu'il était tombé sur la tête et qu'il avait une fente dans le crâne.

_-_ Une fente dans le crâne? répéta Helen.

_-_ OUI! dit James en se frottant la tête à moitié paniqué.

Il remarqua que Séphora n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de venir aider Jonathan mais elle avait un sourcil levé et elle croisait les bras pour réfléchir.

_-_ C'était trop dur… se mit à répéter trois ou quatre fois Thunder en se secouant la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. C'était trop dur…

Lily prit alors ses mains dans les siennes et les tira pour laisser découvrir la fameuse fente.

_-_ Mais… ça ne saigne pas! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est une cicatrice!

James vit Séphora Storm s'étrangler en entendant ça. Elle essaya de passer devant Lily mais celle-ci la repoussa un peu en lui disant d'attendre deux secondes.

Lily toucha la cicatrice de sa main et l'enleva aussitôt.

_-_ AIE! Mais, c'est brûlant!

_-_ Ron? Hermione? demanda Jonathan calmé et en ouvrant enfin ses yeux.

Il croisa directement les yeux de Lily qui elle, écarquilla les siens.

_-_ Il a… il a…

James se rapprocha et écarquilla les siens.

_-_ IL A LES YEUX VERTS!

Il se fit pousser par Storm qui s'interposa entre Lily et Thunder.

_-_ Heu… il est un peu malade et… heu… quand il a des crises comme ça, il prend la couleur d'yeux de la première personne qu'il voit! leur expliqua-t-elle.

_-_ Jones? demanda-t-il.

Storm se retourna vers lui, l'air surprise, choquée ou outrée... James ne pouvait pas trop le dire.

_-_ Mais non! C'est Séphora! Maintenant tais-toi ou tu perdras tes forces.

Cassandra la regarda de travers puis elle écarquilla ses yeux et le pointa du doigt.

_-_ SES CHEVEUX! Ils raccourcissent!

Storm se retourna vers Jonathan et le constata elle-même.

_-_ Par Merlin…Heuuu… oui! C'est parfaitement normal! Ses crises ravalent ses cheveux! S'empressa-t-elle de leur dire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il attrape froid!

Elle sortit sa cape qu'elle mit sur la tête de Thunder.

_-_ Bon… heu… Maintenant, vous pouvez nous laisser? Je dois lui parler pour lui demander où sont ses médicaments et je crois que trop de foule le stress un peu.

Un peu désabusés, ils reculèrent de quelques mètres.

Storm fit de son mieux pour le cacher de leurs vues et elle se mit à lui parler assez bas.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce qui se passe là? Je crois qu'une enquête s'impo…

_-_ Arrête Helen! Ce n'est pas le moment d'enquêter! se fâcha Lily. Vous avez vu comme il avait l'air de souffrir? s'enquit-elle en se frottant la tête.

_-_ Vous auriez du le voir en sortant du lit. Là on croyait qu'il allait exploser.

Lily se retourna vers James et le regarda comme si elle prenait tout très à cœur et au sérieux, compatissante.

_-_ J'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils se disent, avoua Cassandra les yeux rivés sur eux.

_-_ J'ai un moyen, sourit James.

Il sortit sa baguette et lança un COLAPARIMIUM vers les deux nouveaux. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche pour y trouver un objet quelconque.

_-_ Ca peut faire l'affaire? demanda Lily en desserrant le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière.

_-_ Heu oui je crois…

_-_ Dépêche toi! le força-t-elle.

Il obéit immédiatement et toucha du bout de la baguette le morceau de tissu en question.

Soudainement, le ruban s'enroula sur lui-même et se tortilla jusqu'à former ce qui semblerait être une bouche. Des voix s'élevèrent de l'ustensile et firent sursauter les filles, sauf la rousse.

Après quelques grincements, la voix de Storm ressortit mais elle murmurait encore et les têtes des jeunes fouineurs se rapprochèrent de l'objet pour mieux entendre.

_-_ … même pas encore né! Comment peux-tu encore rentrer en son contact?

_-_ Je n'en sais strictement rien Jo…Storm!

_-_ Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Et pourquoi as tu appelé Lily Hermione ou Ron ou je sais plus quoi.

_-_ Je suis redevenu mal voyant! Tu as vu mes yeux en plus? Ils changent, ma vue avec!

_-_ Mais normalement ce n'est que vers la fin de la semaine que tu es supposé te...'retransformer'

_-_ C'est peut-être le rêve. La violence a du arrêter la magie du tatouage.

James fronça les sourcils. C'était plus qu'étrange. De quoi parlaient-ils? De transformation? Peut-être évoquaient-ils le moment où il prend les apparences des premières personnes qu'il voit. C'est ça, ses transformations?

_-_ En parlant de ton stupide rêve, c'était quoi?

_-_ Le MINISTÈRE! cria Jonathan, se souvenant soudainement de son cauchemar.

Il essaya de se relever mais Storm lui pris les épaules et l'obligea à se rassoire.

_-_ CHUUUUUUUUUUUT! lui commanda-t-elle. Tu ne sais décidément pas te faire discret!

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, grogna-t-il. J'ai jamais autant souffert! C'était pire que dans le cimetière en 4ème… Et si tu avais eu le quart de ce que je viens de ressentir, tu me supplierais de te pardonner.

_-_ Dans tes rêves!

_-_ Bon, reparlons de ces rêves tant que tu re-soulèves délicatement la question, se moqua-t-il. Le ministère se fera attaquer demain soir!

_-_ QUOI? dit Helen plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait.

Lily se dépêcha de mettre sa main sur la bouche de la jeune fille. James aurait bien imité Helen!

_-_ Tu en es certain? demanda Storm.

_-_ Oui!

_-_ Il faut absolument aller en parler à Dumbledore!

_-_ Je croirais entendre Ron, rit-il.

Mais qui était ce Ron?

_-_ Et puis, il ne sait rien encore de ma…'situation'.

_-_ C'est le moment où jamais de lui dire! dit-elle on ne peut plus sérieuse.

_-_ Tu me vois aller chez lui 'Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. Vous savez quoi? Je suis le survivant et maintenant allez au ministère l'arrêter tout de suite que je sois à nouveau un héros!

Ho! Et si vous avez le temps, pourriez vous le tuer que je n'ai pas plus à souffrir AU MOINS LE NOMBRE DE FOIS QUE VOUS VOUS DITES QUE JE SUIS COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ?' Se fâcha Jonathan.

_-_ C'est la seule solution!

_-_ …

_-_ Sinon des innocents mourront et tu garderas ça dans ta conscience pour l'éternité. Ce sera difficile d'avoir tes ASPIC avec autre chose d'horrible en tête!

_-_ Là, je croirais entendre Hermione.

Il sourit tristement. Storm sourit tristement. Puis il reprit:

_-_ Bon, dépêchons nous alors!

Storm se retourna vers eux.

James se dépêcha de ranger le ruban dans sa poche et avec les trois filles, ils feintèrent d'être en grande discussion.

_-_ Ha! Il t'a dit où sont ses médicaments? lui demanda Cassandra le plus naturellement du monde.

_-_ Heu… et bien il en aura finalement pas besoin mais nous devons prévenir Dumbledore que… qu'il est malade. Allez, debout Thunder.

Il se leva, toujours la cape sur sa tête.

_-_ Merci James, dit-il sincèrement avant qu'il ne disparaisse de l'autre côté du cadre avec la brune qu'il tenait à l'épaule (puisqu'il se disait devenu bigleux).

Toute la colère qui s'accumulait de l'ignorance de James envers Thunder se radoucit immédiatement devant la sincérité du remerciement de ce dernier. Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas?

James s'assit sur la chaise que Thunder venait de quitter. Les yeux dans le vide et dirigés vers le sol, il se demandait ce à quoi tout ceci rimait.

_-_ Tu as une idée de quoi ils parlaient?

Il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à une Lily désorientée.

_-_ Aucune.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

_-_ Moi qui croyait commencer à la cerner…

_-_ Moi qui commençais à le cerner… soupira James

_-_ Qui sont-ils?

James leva les épaules et demanda à son tour

_-_ Pourquoi 'le survivant'?

Elle fit un signe négatif de la tête et continua.

_-_ Comment saurait-il?

_-_ Je n'en sais rien… soupira-t-il. Est-ce que ce qu'il dit est vrai? Et est-ce que je dois continuer à lui faire confiance?

_-_ Il n'est pas méchant James. Il a juste un pouvoir de divination d'après ce que je comprends.

_-_ Depuis quand je suis 'James'? demanda-t-il un sourire en coin.

Mauvaise réaction: elle roula des yeux et se leva excédée.

_-_ Bonne nuit Potter. Que la lune te porte conseil.

Et elle s'en alla, suivie de Helen.

Cassandra leur lança un 'A tantôt' avant de prendre le chemin inverse, certainement pour retourner à sa propre salle commune.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux pour une fois? Il venait de gâcher une chance de discussion avec Lily.

Puis il repensa à Jonathan. Il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir! Et de toute façon, lui en vouloir de quoi?

Il décida néanmoins de lui poser plusieurs question par l'avenir!

Et puis, si c'était vrai qu'il était devin, il pourrait lui être utile.

Mais pourquoi parlaient-ils de tatouage? De transformation? De survivant?... il le découvrirait!

Et puis, avait-il vraiment des pouvoirs divinatoires? James devait-il y croire? Il ne préférait pas: son père y travaillait, au ministère, et concevoir que sa vie était en danger ne l'enchantait pas.

Il replaça ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez et préféra repenser à l'attitude de Lily, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés.

Il repensa à la dernière phrase… La lune lui porterait conseil… La lune…

_-_ LUNARD! se mit-il à hurler avant de foncer vers la sortie où il courrait le plus vite possible pour retrouver le saule cogneur et ses amis qu'il venait d'abandonner…

* * *

_-_ … et pour finir, il y aura un… un…'sacrifice' pour me permettre de survivre à l'attaque de Voldemort et vous m'avez toujours dit que c'est grâce à celui-ci que je suis connecté à _'ce monstre'_. La cicatrice est le symbole de ma liaison avec '_lu_i' et de ma vie presque gâchée. 

_-_ Par Merlin, tes parents aussi doivent en souffrir dans ton futur, s'enquit Dumbledore.

_-_ Oui… dit-il un peu embêté.

Il venait de raconter en très gros sa vie sans donner de détails importants (dont la mort précoce de ses parents) comme lui avait demandé le professeur…

_-_ Et tu me dis donc que tes rêves seraient d'ordre divinatoires.

_-_ Non! Ils sont en temps réel! J'étais DANS son corps! Et d'après ses pensées, il veut avoir un certain quelque chose au Ministère et il s'apprête à les attaquer pour le récupérer.

_-_ Demain soir… murmura le directeur.

_-_ Demain soir, confirma Harry.

_-_ Et bien merci beaucoup! Tu as sauvé un certain nombre de sorciers maintenant, comme tu as du en sauver en arrêtant provisoirement Voldemort se mit à rire Dumbledore dans ses hypothèses futuristes.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil Jones jeter ses yeux au plafond d'exaspération.

_-_ Et tu me dis que tes 'crises' te font souffrir.

_-_ Oui, et maintenant encore plus que dans mon temps! Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi.

_-_ Je crois que c'est parce qu'ici, Tu-sais-qui est au plus haut de sa puissance et qu'il n'a pas encore été affaibli, ni physiquement, ni moralement. Il est persuadé qu'il atteint peu à peu son summum. Il n'a pas ressentit l'humiliation de se voir partir ou je ne sais quoi.

Dumbledore et Harry se retournèrent surpris vers une Jones dont les joues rosirent un peu.

_-_ Je crois que l'hypothèse de votre amie est bonne! confirma le directeur. Mais y a-t-il un moyen pour éviter ces douleurs?

_-_ Et bien, vous m'avez fait apprendre l'occlumencie!

_-_ Et bien, je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir l'appliquer! Et puis, vous irez en cours de divination qui accentuera votre niveau de concentration psychique.

_-_ QUOI?

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Potter. Vos parents et leurs amis suivent aussi ces cours je crois. Cela vous rapprochera plus d'eux.

Harry ne protesta donc plus.

_-_ Bon et maintenant, parlons de ce… petit problème, commença le directeur en parlant du fait qu'Harry ait quasiment repris son apparence d'origine.

_-_ Je crois que mon cauchemar en est la cause.

_-_ Mais comment? demanda Jones.

_-_ Cela, nous ne sommes pas aptes à y répondre, lui certifia le directeur.

_-_ Donc, l'occlumencie vous aidera certainement. Je préviendrais par ailleurs le professeur McGonagall de votre situation à tous les deux, que, faute de ma présence, vous puissiez lui toucher quelques mots.

Ils acquiescèrent.

_-_ Bon ajouta le directeur un ton plus haut et frappant dans les mains. Maintenant, redonnons à M. Thunder sa vraie apparence.

Dumbeldore sortit sa baguette et découvrit le bras d'Harry jusqu'à ce que le tatouage soit visible. Harry remarquât qu'il était devenu beaucoup moins voyant et témoignait donc du peu de puissance qu'il lui restait.

_-_ Tu es prêt? demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça et tourna sa tête à l'opposé de son bras pour ne pas regarder. Il croisa les yeux de Jones qui grimaça un peu. Parce qu'il était vrai que se refaire modeler n'était pas des plus pacifique et indolore. Il enviait Jones d'être morphomage. Même si elle avait besoin d'un peu de magie du tatouage pour être moins fatiguée à porter cette fausse apparence, elle n'avait pas à endurer ce qu'Harry s'apprêtait à ressentir.

Dumbledore se mit à parler dans une langue inconnue et le bout de sa baguette posée sur le bras de Harry se mit à douloureusement chauffer. Il sentit une désagréable sensation au niveau de son torse puis de ses jambes pour finir à sa tête. Il était vraiment étrange de sentir des cheveux pousser au centimètre-seconde. Peu à peu, ses yeux recouvrèrent la vue parfaite qu'il avait auparavant et les os de son visage se firent plus marqués.

_-_ Pour cette nuit, vous irez à l'infirmerie avec ce mot pour Mrs Pomfresh, dit le directeur en s'appliquant à écrire une lettre. Elle vous donnera un calmant et vous pourrez retourner en cours dès demain matin…

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il préféra regarder la lune et les étoiles.

Il remarqua alors que l'astre lunaire était d'une rondeur parfaite.

_-_ La pleine Lune… murmura-t-il inquiet en dirigeant son regard vers le saule cogneur. Soudainement, il vit une colonie d'oiseaux s'envoler d'un point de la forêt interdite. Curieux, il le fixa plus longuement. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il vit quelque chose sortir de la forêt. Il colla son nez à la fenêtre pour reconnaître…

_-_ LILY?

Elle avait sa robe de sorcière à moitié déchirée et ses cheveux roux totalement décoiffés et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'elle était sur le dos d'un cerf.

_-_ James? songea Harry.

Le cerf se baissa pour laisser Lily descendre et il se laissa doucement caresser avant de repartir illico dans la sombre forêt, délaissant les tentatives de Lily de le garder avec elle, les bras tendus.

Plus loin, à plusieurs mètres de là, une autre forme apparu...

Un énorme bruit le tira de la fenêtre. C'était la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volée et une Jones apeurée qui apparaissait.

_-_ POTTER! Il n'y a plus personne au dortoir! Les filles ont disparu! Et les maraudeurs ave…

_-_ CHUT! s'empressa de répondre Harry. Tu vas réveiller Pomfresh.

_-_ Mais,…

_-_ Regarde plutôt, l'invita Harry.

Elle s'approcha près de la fenêtre et aperçu Lily et puis l'autre forme.

_-_ Mais… Ce sont elles!

D'après les reflets bleutés que lui offrait la lune sur ses cheveux, Harry déduisit que l'autre forme devait être Cassandra. Harry était certain qu'alors, elles avaient du faire face au loup garou. Elle sortit de la forêt tout aussi amochée que Lily, guidée par une énorme bête.

_-_ Mais, c'est un ours! murmura Jones à moitié choquée.

Harry ne répondit pas mais sourit.

Ce n'était pas un ours mais le chien qu'on appelait aussi Sirius Black.

Cassandra s'apprêta à re-rentrer dans la forêt à la recherche du chien qui s'y était réfugié mais les cris de Lily avaient du la ramener à la raison. Cassandra abandonna son idée de '_chasse à l'ours_' (un ours héroïque) et elle couru dans la direction de Lily et la serra fort dans les bras, toute deux à moitié réconfortées.

Il est vrai que faire un petit coucou à un Loup garou affamé ne doit pas être des plus plaisant. Elles avaient du être terrorisée.

_-_ Elles ont du y aller pour une de leurs enquêtes, murmura Jones sans quitter les deux filles des yeux.

_-_ Une enquête? demanda Harry surpris.

_-_ Oui, c'est leur principale distraction. Elles vont près du lac et parlent de secrets et autres enquêtes pour tout savoir sur tout. Rajouta la fausse brune en faisant un coup de tête vers l'endroit où le groupe de filles traînaient généralement.

Harry réfléchit. C'était étrange de voir des filles si insignifiantes devenir des détectives à la recherche d'histoires insolites. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi Helen Stocker en savait autant sur les gens. Soudain, une idée horrible lui traversa l'esprit.

_-_ Est-ce qu'elles font une enquête sur moi? demanda-t-il avant de recadrer sa question: Sur nous?

_-_ Je ne douterais pas qu'elle en fasse une… surtout après ta prestation de tantôt.

Harry lui lança des éclairs qu'elle ignora et elle le coupa quand il s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose de sanglant.

_-_ Mais elles n'en ont pas encore commencé sur nous… Je suis pourtant certaine que ça viendra!

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, regardant leurs mères se raconter leurs péripéties forestières quand Jones fronça des sourcils.

_-_ Où sont Malvira et Helen? demanda-t-elle à moitié rassurée.

A ce moment là, les deux concernées sortirent de l'ombre des arbres. Lily et Cassandra se précipitèrent sur elles.

_-_ On dirait que Helen à quelque chose au pied s'inquiéta Jones. Il faut aller les aider!

_-_ Non! protesta Harry en attrapant Jones par l'épaule parce qu'elle était déjà prête à courir vers elles. Elles sont déjà sauvées, crois moi. Va plutôt à ton dortoir et prend ici de quoi les aider. Dans l'armoire là bas il doit y avoir de quoi les soigner, rajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt une armoire brune.

Elle acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle avait à faire avant de disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry regarda les filles rentrer ensemble vers le château et remarqua Lily et Cassandra lancer des regards brefs mais poussés vers l'endroit où s'était achevé leur enfer, à l'endroit exact où leurs sauveurs à quatre pattes les avait amenée, espérant peut-être les revoirs.

Dès qu'il les perdit de vue, il décida de s'allonger. Juste à temps car l'infirmière choisit ce moment là pour voir comment se portait son malade…

Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. L'aube était proche. Il n'était pas couché dans son lit comme l'infirmière lui avait demandé mais il préférait regarder le paysage de 1976 qui s'offrait à lui.

Soudain, il vit deux formes se dessiner à l'horizon. Un chien et un cerf! Il sourit de toutes ses dents…

Une petite boule sur le dos du chien se mit à grandir, grandir jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une forme Pettigrowesque. Puis, le chien se transforma en Sirius et pourchassa Pettigrow, semblant le maudire de lui avoir cassé le dos. Le cerf lui, devint un James Potter rieur qui examinait la course folle de ses deux amis.

Pourquoi devaient-ils grandir? Pourquoi le destin ne voulait pas les voir rester aussi unis, aussi heureux? Harry se recoucha dans son lit et ferma ses yeux devenus lourds.

Voldemort détruirait bien plus de vies et de valeurs importantes que le nombre de morts qu'il aura accumulé…

_Voilà c'est fini! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et pour me le faire savoir, il n'y a qu'un moyen…. Reviewez svp_

_Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre, pas encore de romance… Ce sera même un peu le contraire! Mais les familles de nos deux héros seront réunies et ça fera des étincelles… Même des **malades**!_

_Pour en savoir plus, il faudra lire le 10ème chapitre._

_Je voulais aussi remercier mon nouveau correcteur Sélène! Tu fais du bon boulot! et surtout, mon second correcteur à qui je doit TOUT TOUT TOUT: Cornedrue, si tu m'entends... et il a écrit une bonne fiction si ça vous tente ;)_

_Voilà si je vois que ce chapitre n'est pas trop un navet, ça me facilitera et m'incitera à publier le chapitre 10 (déjà écrit et corrigé, n'attendant plus que mes petits clics pour vous le montrer) dix fois plus vite._

_A très vite, chers lecteurs…_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt _-_Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: James attend son tour de rejoindre les autres maraudeurs à la cabane hurlante. En effet, ils ne peuvent pas partir tous en même temps, cela attirerait les soupçons… Soudain, Thunder, à qui ils ont donné un somnifère dans son jus de citrouille afin qu'il ne découvre pas leur secret, s'agite dans son sommeil, parle avec une autre voix, prononce le nom de Voldemort et hurle le sort de la mort avant de se réveiller en sursaut dans un état proche de la panique. James le descend dans la salle commune pour se faire aider. Lily tente de calmer le jeune homme, mais son apparence commence à redevenir normale. Cassy intervient alors pour limiter les dégats, mais James et les filles entendent leurs discutions grâce à un sortilège.

Emmené par Cassy, Harry raconte tout à Dumbledore y compris son rêve qui annonce l'attaque du ministère pour le lendemain. Le directeur l'envoie passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Par la fenêtre, Harry voit Cornedrue et Patmol ramener les filles gryffondor en piteux état à la lisière de la forêt. Visiblement, elles l'ont échapé belle…

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Et non, même si beaucoup l'ont pensé, je ne suis pas encore morte . Mais un virus par contre a faillit foutre en l air toute mes chances de vous laisser lire la suite un jour :( Mais voilà qui est résolut et j ai profité de ceci pour écrire 4 autres chapitres qu'il faut encore faire corriger par CORNEDRUE, quelqu'un de super à qui je dois bcp :p il est auteur ici aussi, alors je vous conseille de voir son boulot ;) MERCI CORNEDRUE de la correction aux résumés que tu fais à la fin de mes chapitres :D. Et pour le courage que tu as eu pour la transformer de A à Z…

Maintenant, je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre : **thegirloftheshade**, merci pour avoir pensé à avoir laissé un ptit mot au passage et pour répondre a ta remarque (qui ne fait de toi une « chieuse », au contraire ;) ) dire qu'Harry n'est pas supposé avoir un lien avec le seigneur des mangemorts est bien déduit mais si on part de **MA** théorie, quand Harry à passé le mur du temps, il a gardé tout ce qu'il avait en lui de ses SUPERS POUVOIR (lol) à son contact avec voldemort. Mais voldemort, lui, ne ressent pas ce contact puisque lui n'a encore 'rien fait'. Voilà c'est compliqué mais si on part de cette base là, tu me pardonneras Merci de toujours être là **Zabou ** et bien espérons que ça aille de mieux en mieux comme tu le prétend :p sinon j irais jeter un coup d'œil a tes fics aussi ;) désolée **florilège **d'avoir mis autant de temps à faire mon up_-_date :s. Sinon waw ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ta remarque lol. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres fictions temporelles, j'espère juste faire de celle_-_ci quelque chose de spéciale ;) puis pour ton hypothèse, je vais pas tout confirmer mais y'a de l'idée là dedans :D **/U.$.Hermy**, c'est toi que j'aurais du mettre dans le group de filles qui jouent des enquêtes lol. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime bien les excuses bidons de Cassy et le meilleur, c'est que les autres y aient presque cru mdrr. Bonne lecture ;) déso du retard **kitou** :( mais le voilà enfin ce chapitre, le prochain sera pour bientôt ;) **/Les maraudeuses**, je vais suivre tes conseilles et devenir une vraie petite sadique :p mdrr je croise les doigts que tu aimes quand même un peu ce chapitre… :s bonne lecture qd même ;) merci de tes encouragements **titianaellemalefoy **:D Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin pourtant c'est un plaisir aussi…. Bref, bonne lecture ;) **/Boa**, voici la suite lol. Ne m'en veux po trop :( je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire **lolo **:D et VOICI TA SUITE **agena **:D ne me tues pas, la voilà la voilà .

**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**

**Chapitre 10 ** _Réunions de familles…_

_-_ Bon, espèces d'ignares, sans le moindre signe d'un soupçon d'intelligence, commença Denkigrins, faisant avec sa mâchoire ce qu'il faisait le mieux… Je vais vous préparer à vos ASPIC, même si vous ne méritez pas mon aide.

Il se mit à slalomer doucement entre les bancs, faisant frissonner chacun des élèves qu'il frôlait avant de reprendre:

_-_ Voyez_-_vous, je vais vous initier au travail de groupe. Ceci facilitera votre concentration, votre ouverture d'esprit et votre réception, chose qui pourrait vous être plus qu'utile pour vos examens de fin d'année car, par Salazar, je peux vous affirmer que vous êtes la pire classe dont je n'aie jamais eu à m'occuper!

_-_ C'est ce qu'il dit chaque année et à chacune de ses classes, précisa James à Harry dans un murmure ennuyé.

_-_ Voici donc ce que vous aurez à faire…

Il tira ses cheveux grisonnants et crépus en une queue basse et claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître sur le tableau noir six points suivis d'un thème pour chacun:

1. L'évolution chimique

2. La forme et formation osseuse

3. L'évolution magique

4. L'apparence

5. La maturité

6. La dégradation en tout points.

_-_ Au début de l'année, nous avions fait allusion ce à quoi tout ceci correspondait. Qui peut me le dire?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

_-_ Pathéti… commença le professeur, avant de se faire couper par une Lily convaincue.

_-_ Quelques points où les potions peuvent faire effets sur le corps humain dans le temps.

Harry se retourna pour trouver une Lily fière et souriante d'avoir pu détromper la dernière remarque de son professeur. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et celui_-_ci acquiesça de la tête dans un geste de félicitation qu'elle remercia d'un sourire.

_-_ Miss Evans, depuis votre tendre enfance dans ces écoles de… de… de 'moldus', dit il en insistant sur le dernier mot, faisant bien comprendre qu'il était bien classé dans le clan des anti_-_enfants_-_moldu dans le domaine magique, on a dû vous apprendre, très futilement d'après ce que je vois, que pour répondre il vous faut une permission supérieure. Levez le doigt la prochaine fois!

Il se retourna alors vers Rogue.

_-_ Vous, M. Rogue, vous me sembliez avoir la réponse!

Celui_-_ci regarda en direction de Lily ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Bien sur qu'il ne le savait pas mais il s'exécuta devant la pression de son professeur et répéta mot pour mot les dires de Lily.

_-_ Exact M. Rogue, 15 points pour Serpentard.

Tous les regards meurtriers des Gryffondors tentèrent d'assassiner leur professeur sur place.

_-_ Bon, comme vient de nous le préciser Rogue, le thème de votre prochain travail se construira sur la différence qu'une potion peut créer sur un être humain, grâce au temps. Vous travaillerez par équipe de trois puisque vous êtes 18 petites vermines à toucher à ces six sous_-_thèmes. Vous aurez un mois et demi pour me rédiger 60 cm de parchemin sur votre thème et créer la potion qui s'y rapporte.

Une foule d'exclamations négatives s'éleva de la part des étudiants car il était vrai qu'un tel travail dans un délai aussi court semblait plus qu'insensé, même aussi fou que le professeur qui l'avait imposé.

_-_ SILENCE, réclama Denkigrins. Un mois et demi, pas plus sinon ce sera moins.

Il se remit à grincer agacement des dents. Le mettre en colère n'était pas une bonne idée! Il rebaissa d'un ton et regarda chacun de ses élèves, les menaçant de ses pupilles hargneuses.

_-_ Maintenant, vous allez, EN SILENCE, faire des équipes mixtes de trois personnes.

Sans aucuns problèmes, Harry se plaça avec Sirius et James. Il regarda autour de lui pour remarquer que des groups de 3 personnes étaient difficiles à former: le groupe de filles de Gryffondor et la Serpentard n'arrivait pas facilement à décider comment ils allaient se repartir. Elles s'arrêtèrent finalement à Lily, Cassandra et Jones puis de l'autre côté, Helen, Malvira et une Serpentard dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom. Remus atterrit avec Pettigrow et un Serpentard inconnu à notre héros.

Après quelques secondes, les groupes étaient formés et le calme se replaça en attendant les directives du professeur.

Harry sentit comme une goutte de sueur froide lui couler le long du dos quand il remarqua que son professeur souriait. Soudainement, il se mit à rire entre ses dents. Puis, il rigola à gorge déployée.

Harry croisa les yeux inquiets de son père et ils reportèrent leur regard sur Denkigrins.

Celui_-_ci fit sursauter tout le monde en passant subitement de son rire hystérique à des mots criés.

_-_ Mais pourquoi le monde a_-_t_-_il apporté des sorciers si stupides! Pour le mener à sa perte?

Un garçon ressemblant étrangement à Zacharias Smith, un garçon un peu désagréable qui faisait partie de l'AD, mais aux cheveux plus foncés, gardait les yeux fermés et s'essuyait sans cesse le visage après la pluie de postillon qui lui était attribuée de la part de son professeur.

_-_ J'ai dit des groupes MIXTES!

Harry se retourna et remarqua qu'effectivement, les groupes étaient uniquement constitués de personnes du même sexe.

_-_ Je ferai donc les groupes moi_-_même, ET JE NE VEUX AUCUNE PROTESTATION!

Il passa dans les rangées et sépara tout le monde en prenant une personne d'un groupe et l'échangeant avec quelqu'un d'un autre groupe.

_-_ Craclin, Zabini! dit il, insistant. Et les deux Serpentards échangèrent de place.

_-_ Bludline, Murkouave! Malvira et Remus ne se quittaient pas des yeux pendant que, la mâchoire serrée, elle prenait place à la table des deux garçons où Pettigrow se faisait tout petit entre les rivaux pour ne pas se faire fusiller au passage par un des éclairs visuels des deux Gryffondors. Il était étrange qu'une personne aveugle puisse fixer quelqu'un et ne pas le perdre de 'vue'. Il est vrai qu'elle claquait souvent des doigts et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

_-_ With Kassonie et Morla.

Et ils s'exécutèrent.

_-_ Black, Evans! Là, en même temps, les deux sorciers cités se croisèrent du regard et regardèrent, apeurés, le groupe dans lequel ils s'aventuraient. Pour Lily, c'était avec James et John. Pour Sirius, c'était avec Cassandra et Séphora.

Harry n'écouta pas les deux derniers groupes à être partagés et croisa le regard de Jones. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit ce sourire. Ils s'étaient compris: c'était la première fois pour chacun, qu'ils se trouvaient en famille…

…………

Harry regardait le ciel noir par la fenêtre de la salle dont il venait de découvrir l'existence…

_-_ … Cape d'invisibilité?

_-_ Je l'ai répondit James à Sirius qui cocha alors la ligne ou '_cape_' était écrit, en dessous d'un bon nombre d'autres éléments. Harry le vit passer au point suivant et Sirius demanda à voix haute.

_-_ Potion de silence?

_-_ Je l'ai! répondit Pettigrow.

_-_ C'est bon, on a tout! sourit Sirius en froissant le morceau de parchemin et le lançant à l'aveuglette par dessus son épaule droite.

_-_ Vous avez oublié ceci! leur rappela Harry en leur tendant la carte vierge de Poudlard.

_-_ La carte des Maraudeurs! se souvint Sirius en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main. Mais que ferrions nous sans toi Thunder?

_-_ Et bien, vous feriez votre vengeance sur Rogue sans carte!

_-_ Et nous nous serions fait attraper! sourit James.

_-_ Nous devrions y aller, fit Remus en regardant sa montre.

_-_ Remus à raison! Bon, et bien occupe toi bien Thunder… Et si quelqu'un te demande où nous sommes, tu diras que…

_-_ … vous êtes sortis à la recherche de McGonagall, dit Harry en coupant James, parce que vous devez absolument savoir comment s'organiseront les entraînements de Quidditch pour vous deux récita_-_t_-_il en regardant successivement Sirius et son père. Et vous deux vous êtes partis chercher Nick_-_Quasi_-_sans_-_tête et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi! termina_-_t_-_il en faisant allusion à Remus et Pettigrow.

_-_ Parfait! Tu apprends vite Thunder, lui sourit Sirius en lui donnant un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

_-_ Fais attention à ce que tu répondras! A Poudlard, ils posent beaucoup de questions! lui dit James à son tour en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et en s'avançant vers la porte.

_-_ A tout à l'heure! lui dit Remus en passant près de lui, un sac rempli de leurs outils de vengeance sur l'épaule.

_-_ Et surtout, ne nous dénonce pas chez un Professeur! Hein? lui ordonna Pettigrow.

Harry sursauta et se retint de l'étrangler.

_-_ Quelle question! lui cracha Harry. Moi, au moins, je ne suis pas un traître.

Pettigrow ouvrit des yeux ronds, n'y comprenant rien, et il suivit ses amis en jetant quelques coups d'œil curieux sur Harry.

Ils fermèrent la porte de la salle laissant Harry seul.

Il s'écroula dans un fauteuil grinçant et reposa sa tête en arrière. Ce soir, les maraudeurs avaient décidé d'assouvir leur vengeance.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et son double aux yeux bruns, qu'Harry avait du apprendre à appeler James et non papa, rentra sa tête et s'adressa à Harry

_-_ Hey, John, tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous?

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent et il se leva si vite que sa nuque avait craquée.

_-_ Heu oui bien sur !

Ils étaient dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Aucuns bruits. Juste leurs pas.

Ils descendirent vers les souterrains de l'école et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu et humide qu'Harry reconnaissait bien comme étant le passage vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour y être allé sous l'apparence de Goyle en 2ème année.

Pettigrow sortit de sa poche un petit morceau de papier où le mot de passe était inscrit.

_-_ Attendez! murmura Remus en se focalisant plus sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Malgré la trop faible lumière pour pouvoir lire, Remus n'avait aucuns problèmes à déchiffrer les écritures de la carte. C'était certainement grâce à ses pouvoirs de loup_-_garou…

_-_ Il y a quelqu'un dans la salle commune des Serpentards… UN PROFESSEUR!

Automatiquement, ils reculèrent et Remus continua:

_-_ Un autre professeur dans les couloirs…il vient par ici!

Il pointa du doigt les escaliers d'où ils venaient. Et effectivement, une lumière se faisait de plus en plus présente au fur et à mesure que le professeur en question s'approchait avec une lampe à huile.

_-_ VITE! COURREZ!

Harry et les maraudeurs ne se firent pas prier et ils coururent dans le sens inverse.

_-_ Hey! Qui est là? demanda une voix que Harry reconnu comme celle de Denkigrins.

Et d'après les 'boum, boum' qui les suivaient, il s'était mis à leur courir après!

_-_ Vite, Remus sort nous de là! le supplia James.

_-_ Mettons nous sous ta cape d'invisibilité! proposa Pettigrow.

_-_ On ne peut pas courir et se cacher en même temps Peter!

_-_ Là! dit Remus en pointant du doigt un cadre avec une peinture qui représentait une porte royalement ornée.

Remus mit sa baguette sur la peinture où était supposé se trouver la serrure et bizarrement, la baguette s'enfonça au quart dedans.

_-_ Dépêche Lunard! Il s'approche! s'inquiéta Sirius en tournant sa tête de la baguette vers la lumière de la lanterne de Denkigrins qui se rapprochait.

Remus fit un tour et demi vers la gauche et la porte de la peinture s'ouvrit. Le mur où se tenait le cadre fit de même et laissa entrer les cinq garçons précipités.

_-_ Qui est là? Où êtes_-_vous? demanda un voix assourdie par le mur.

Les sorciers concernés, s'étant retrouvés par terre sous la chute, se relevèrent et avancèrent dans les profondeurs du passage secret en courant le plus loin de la voix.

Quelques longues secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte que James ouvrit à la volée. Ils retrouvèrent la lumière nocturne des couloirs et s'arrêtèrent, haletants. Sirius s'assit contre le mur la tête entre les mains, imité par Pettigrow. James, resté debout, se courba en avant et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux en respirant à grandes bouffées. Remus posa ses mains sur la tablette de fenêtre et ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre son souffle, ses yeux perdus dans le ciel. Harry, lui, se laissa glisser le long d'une paroi.

Les cinq garçons se croisèrent du regard et éclatèrent de rire.

_-_ Et bien, c'était chaud!

_-_ Même brûlant, Sirius, le corrigea Remus.

_-_ Et notre vengeance? demanda Pettigrow.

_-_ Reportée… sourit James.

_-_ Hey! Miss Teigne!

Alertés par Harry, les maraudeurs regardèrent le chat en question qui repartait dans le sens opposé, certainement pour prévenir son maître.

_-_ C'est qui cette Miss Teigne? Ce chat c'était Mister Maous.

Sirius cracha un juron et ils se levèrent pour se précipiter dans l'autre direction du couloir, ne pouvant plus retourner dans le passage secret.

Ils arrivèrent dans un cul de sac. Ce n'était pas vraiment un cul de sac car il y avait une porte. Le seul problème, c'est que cette porte n'avait aucune poignée.

Ils essayèrent tous de l'ouvrir par magie mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils étaient coincés.

_-_ Rusard se met en route dans notre direction, leur dit Remus en levant ses yeux de la carte des maraudeurs.

_-_ La fenêtre? proposa Pettigrow.

_-_ Si tu sais voler, lance toi! l'encouragea Sirius.

_-_ La cape d'invisibilité? retenta Pettigrow

_-_ Nous sommes cinq et il est déjà difficile d'en cacher quatre là_-_dessous, soupira James, inquiet.

_-_ Et bien il y en a un qui se sacrifie, dit_-_il en lançant un coup d'œil vers Harry. Celui_-_ci lui lança le regard le plus meurtrier de tous.

Puis il reconsidéra la question et ferma les yeux.

_-_ Cachez vous, et je me livre.

_-_ QUOI? demandèrent Remus, James et Sirius d'une seule voix.

_-_ Mettez vous vite sous la cape d'invisibilité! Il vaut mieux que ce soit un seul d'entre nous qui se fasse attraper et non les cinq…

Peter était déjà en train de préparer la cape quand James la lui arracha des mains.

_-_ Non! Je refuse! On n'a jamais laissé quelqu'un derrière nous et ce n'est pas maintenant que nous commencerons.

_-_ Mais… commença Pettigrow

_-_ J'ai… dit… non! dit James en détachant chaque syllabes, menaçant.

Harry ne dit rien mais il n'avait jamais été si honoré. Son père ne le lâcherait jamais…

_-_ Alors que faisons_-_nous? demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil sur la carte qui montrait que Rusard se rapprochait à grands pas…

_-_ Pourquoi faire une porte sans poignée? s'énerva James en donnant un coup de pied dedans.

_-_ Il y a bien une poignée, mais elle est de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est 'La porte à sens unique', lui répondit Remus pensif.

Un silence s'installa et une petite voix aigue se fit entendre.

_-_ C'est la fois de trop s'inquiéta Pettigrow. Cette fois ci, c'est le renvoi!

Les maraudeurs se croisèrent les regards et grimacèrent, devant se mettre à l'évidence que Pettigrow ne mentait probablement pas.

Harry regarda partout autour de lui et ne trouva rien. Il fixa longuement la porte et chercha une solution. Il remarqua qu'il y avait un trou dans le bas la porte un peu plus petit que son poing.

Il s'accroupi et le regarda longuement.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais John? demanda James. Rusard arrive et nous sommes coincés ici, c'est pas le moment de prier devant la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre!

Harry se releva et les regarda.

_-_ J'ai une idée.

Remus qui tournait en rond s'arrêta intéressé.

_-_ Vous voyez le trou là, commença Harry en pointant le trou dans la porte. Si quelqu'un s'y glisse, il peut ouvrir la porte aux autres à partir de l'autre côté.

Remus, pas très convaincu, se remit à tourner en rond, James laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et Pettigrow grimaça.

_-_ Mais tu vois Jonathan, le problème c'est que personne ne sait se faire rapetisser de deux mètres en une seconde, lui rappela Sirius, en exagérant bien sur la taille.

_-_ Nous apprendrons ceci seulement à la fin de l'année d'après nos spécialisations personnelles, rappela Remus.

_-_ Mais lui, il peut le faire dit Harry en pointant Peter du doigt.

_-_ Moi? sursauta_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Si tu te transformes en rat, tu pourras passer.

A l'évocation de rat, les trois autres regardèrent Harry, les yeux exorbités.

_-_ Co… comment tu… je…. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

_-_ Arrête Pettigrow! Rusard approche alors transforme toi vite fait en rat et sort nous de là si tu veux pas retrouver tes grosses fesses renvoyées de l'école!

Peter croisa le regard des trois autres, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_-_ Tu es devenu fou, John! s'emporta James un peu gauche. Peter ne sait pas se transformer en rat!

A ce moment là, les pas de Rusard se firent entendre dans le fond du couloir.

Les garçons jetèrent leur regard vers la personne redoutée et revinrent vers Harry quand il les rappela à l'ordre:

_-_ Allez! Dépêche toi! Tu sais que je le sais. Oui, tu sais très bien que je le sais. Vous le savez tous! Alors ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Transforme_-_toi et sort nous de là!

Pettigrow était vraiment déboussolé. James inspira longuement et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux étaient devenus durs et déterminés. Il regarda Peter et acquiesça de la tête.

Celui_-_ci respira un coup et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, il se fit plus petit et ses vêtements devinrent de plus en plus gris pendant que sa tête changeait d'aspect. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers le trou mais celui_-_ci était presque trop petit. Harry l'aida en le poussant un peu. Au contact du rat, Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que maintenant que Pettigrow était petit, insignifiant et sans défense, il lui serait possible de l'écraser comme un vulgaire moustique. Mais il s'était heureusement retenu.

Harry n'osa pas se retourner, sentant les yeux interrogateurs et soupçonneux sur son dos.

_-_ Qui est là? demanda la voix de Rusard, suivie par le miaulement de Mister Maous.

Les pas se firent plus précipités.

_-_ Vite Peter, vite… Supplia Sirius. A ce moment là, la poignée de la porte tourna mais Rusard était de plus en plus proche.

_-_ Je vous tiens! cria le concierge triomphant en courrant.

La porte s'ouvrit, les quatre garçons se jetèrent de l'autre coté et Pettigrow ferma la porte juste à temps pour écraser le nez du chat. Heureusement, la faible lumière n'avait pas laissé à Rusard le temps de distinguer qui étaient ces élèves non respectueux du règlement.

_-_ Merci Peter, souffla Sirius.

_-_ Merci Thunder tu veux dire… Répondit_-_il à Harry mais celui_-_ci n'était pas certain si c'était sincère ou s'il comportait un sous entendu.

Harry ne répondit pas et garda ses yeux fixés devant lui en marchands vers le bout du couloir.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que James interrompe se silence lourd.

_-_ Comment…

_-_ Je vous ai vu vous retransformer avant_-_hier de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie quand vous reveniez du saule cogneur, coupa Harry, ayant bien réfléchi à sa réponse.

Un ange passa.

_-_ Quelqu'un d'autre sait? demanda enfin Sirius.

_-_ Non, dit_-_il un peu sec.

_-_ Pourquoi ne rien nous avoir dit? demanda à son tour James.

_-_ Parce que nous avons tous nos secrets et je me disais que si vous le gardiez pour vous, c'était pour une bonne raison! Et je la respectais, cette raison… Harry n'était pas certain de penser ce qu'il disait mais au moins, ça les empêcherait de venir fouiner dans ses propres secrets pendant un petit temps, vu qu'il sentait qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le faire.

Ils retrouvèrent leur salle commune vide comme ils le pensaient et allèrent se coucher sans un mot…

Le lendemain matin, c'était un samedi. Un samedi particulièrement gris et venteux d'après ce que les fenêtres de la salle commune offraient comme paysage. Cela faisait plus d'une demi_-_heure que Lily attendait dans son fauteuil préféré devant le feu. Toutes les filles étaient déjà parties de leur côté avec leur groupe de potion respectif. Seule Lily n'était pas encore au boulot et pour cause, ses deux partenaires avaient vingt minutes de retard.

Excédée, elle se leva et monta les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle entra et trouva Jonathan assis sur le lit de James et ce dernier, encore couché sous ses couvertures.

_-_ Allez James, l'encouragea Jonathan. Lily doit nous attendre depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant.

_-_ Depuis plus de vingt minutes, le corrigea_-_t_-_elle en s'approchant du lit en question.

_-_ Ha! Salut Lily.

_-_ Bonjour John, sourit Lily. Bien dormi? demanda_-_t_-_elle en s'asseyant sur le lit d'en face.

_-_ Et bien… c'était une nuit assez mouvementée! lui répondit_-_il en montrant le corps presque inerte de James.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de se rapprocher de James.

_-_ Déjà que j'ai la misère d'être regroupé avec toi Potter, pourrais_-_tu ne pas me donner des idées de meurtres en primes en nous mettant en retard?

Il grogna et se retourna vers elle.

_-_ Lily? demanda_-_t_-_il les yeux toujours fermés.

Elle rapprocha ses yeux des siens.

_-_ Bingo!

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et à la vue des yeux émeraude à quelques centimètres des siens, il ne put que sursauter et dans des gestes désespérés pour se relever, il se retrouva au sol, les pieds en l'air sur le lit. Cela n'empêcha pas Jonathan et Lily de rire comme des damnés.

_-_ Ha ha. Pas marrant dit il en se relevant et se frottant la tête.

_-_ Bon, maintenant que tu es levé, dépêche toi s'il te plait! demanda Lily d'un air plus sérieux.

_-_ Une bonne douche et je suis à vous mademoiselle.

_-_ Non, non et non. Pas de douches! Elle porta sa montre au niveau de sa poitrine _-_ il te reste exactement 3 minutes pour être en bas, sinon ce sera TOI, l'ingrédient principale coupé en rondelle que j'ajouterais dans la potion.

Jonathan se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

_-_ Et bien alors je vous demanderais de descendre, à moins que mes dessous ne vous intéressent! dit James, un sourire dragueur au coin des lèvres.

Lily leva ses sourcils au plafond et se prépara à rétorquer, mais Jonathan la pris par le bras et l'emmena hors du dortoir, dans la salle commune.

_-_ Pourquoi ce type a besoin d'être aussi…aussi...? Bref tu me comprends, demanda_-_t_-_elle à Jonathan en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, mais tu t'y habitueras un jour.

_-_ Ca, j'en doute fort! Ça fait déjà six ans que j'essaye.

_-_ Crois moi, tu n'y ferras plus particulièrement attention! lui sourit_-_il.

_-_ Si seulement tu disais vrai… Soupira_-_t_-_elle.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il disait vrai. Depuis qu'elle en savait plus sur sa 'maladie', elle était presque certaine que ses crises étaient des rêves prémonitoires. S'il disait qu'elle s'y habituerait, et qu'il l'assurait en plus, ça devait être vrai. Elle repensa à ses crises et demanda

_-_ Ho et ça va mieux depuis la dernière fois?

_-_ Oui oui, j'ai plus eu de problèmes jusqu'à maintenant. Pomfresh m'a aidé.

Lily, après l'attaque dans la forêt, avait pensé aller à l'infirmerie le matin même pour voir si elle ne pouvait pas demander un petit quelque chose pour la jambe d'Helen. Elle y avait trouvé Jonathan et ils avaient profités de l'absence de Pomfresh pour parler. Et très bizarrement, elle s'était très vite rapprochée de lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en à peine une petite discussion ('petite' d'une bonne heure), elle pouvait le considérer comme un ami. Jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée. Même avec Cassandra. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que ce que Malvira avait dit la dernière fois près du lac était peut_-_être vrai. Elle disait que les nouveaux avaient peut_-_être utilisé un sort ou une potion pour se faire vite accepter de la société Poudlardienne. Mais après tout, elle s'en fichait royalement.

Ils entreprirent de parler un peu du déroulement de la journée sur leur thème de potion: l'apparence.

John pensa directement à la potion de vieillissement et Lily, à celle de rajeunissement. Ils pensèrent déjà à quelques livres qu'ils pourraient utiliser quand James arriva indiscrètement dans la salle commune presque vide.

_-_ Et voici le grand, le beau, l'intelligent et l'actuel capitaine préféré de Quidditch. J'ai nommé…

_-_ …le prétentieux de service le coupa Lily.

_-_ Je ne dirais pas cela Miss Evans, dit_-_il charmeur.

_-_ Bon, et si nous allions travailler notre potion?

Quelques heures plus tard, d'une classe vide avec deux ou trois bancs remplis d'ingrédients de potion et de parchemins, des cris stridents cassèrent le silence des couloirs.

_-_ J'EN AI MARRE POTTER!

_-_ Moi aussi je t'adore Evans!

_-_ MAIS LACHE MOI AVEC CA!

Potter se mit à rire.

_-_ Et si vous faisiez une pause vous deux? demanda calmement John qui n'avait même pas levé sa tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé.

_-_ POURQUOI LE CIEL M'A_-_T_-_IL INFLIGE ÇA? hurla Lily en pointant Potter du menton.

_-_ Ce n'est pas le ciel mais le Destin, Lily.

_-_ Je devais déjà jouer les gendarmes avec un autre futur couple avant et je n'ai aucunement envie de recommencer avec vous. Soupira John en prenant des notes cette fois ci, mais il ne regardait toujours pas Potter et Lily et ceux_-_ci ne se rendirent même pas compte de ce que le nouveau venait de leur sortir, trop absorbés par leur prise de tête.

_-_ Tu sais que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi Evans.

_-_ Tout d'abord, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi! Ce que tu pourrais faire pour moi, c'est t'empoisonner!

_-_ Je m'empoisonnerais alors.

_-_ Et bien vas_-_y, fait le!

_-_ Quand tu veux!

_-_ Et bien fait le maintenant Potter. Tu vois la fiole là?

Elle montra le récipient qui contenait un des ingrédients pour la potion.

_-_ Bois la.

_-_ D'accord je vais le faire.

_-_ D'accord.

_-_ D'accord!

_-_ Bon alors?

_-_ Je vais la boire!

_-_ Je n'attends que ça! dit_-_elle méchamment

Il prit la fiole et la tendit devant lui.

_-_ Je te dis que je vais la boire.

_-_ Et bien fais le!

_-_ D'accord.

_-_ D'accord, répéta_-_t_-_elle

_-_ D'ACCORD! hurla_-_t_-_il avant d'ingurgiter la mixture d'une traite.

Rien. Un silence perturbant s'installa.

Même John daigna lever les yeux vers eux, surpris par le calme.

Soudain, James commença à tousser, puis il mit ses mains sur sa poitrine et commença à s'étouffer. Puis il tomba au sol, toussant à pleins poumons.

_-_ Par Merlin!

Lily se précipita sur lui et John se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

C'est ce moment là que James choisit pour commencer à rire. Lily écarquilla ses yeux pendant que James se tordait de rire et daigna enfin se relever. Ce n'était qu'une blague.

_-_ Tu aurais du te voir, tu avais l'air effrayée.

Exaspéré, Jonathan se rassit et se replongea dans le travail.

_-_ TON BUT C'EST DE M'ÉNERVER POTTER?

_-_ J'adore voir les femmes en colère.

_-_ ET BIEN TU VA ETRE SERVI!

Elle se rapprocha de lui, menaçante, sa baguette en main et James sortit la sienne, prêt à s'amuser.

Soudain, un mur d'un bleu transparent les sépara tout les deux et ils se retournèrent instinctivement vers John.

_-_ Bon, vous allez vous calmez vous deux. On va faire une pause, OK?

_-_ Mais il l'a cherché! se défendit Lily.

Un bruit bizarre se fit entendre. Un gargouillement plus précisément.

_-_ Oups, désolé mais j'ai faim! Notre bourreau n'a pas voulu nous laisser prendre un petit déjeuner ce matin. Lança James à Lily en lui lançant des éclairs qu'elle s'empressa de lui renvoyer visuellement.

_-_ Voilà, j'ai trouvé la solution! S'écria John. On va manger, se reposer quelques minutes avec nos amis respectifs, oublier toute cette histoire et nous reviendrons travailler la tête fraîchement reposée et plus à bout de nerfs. Ça marche?

_-_ Ca marche, dirent Lily et James d'une même voix colérique.

_-_ Bon, allons y alors, soupira John en baissant sa baguette ce qui baissa instantanément le mur de protection.

Arrivés à la table des Gryffondor, ils n'y trouvèrent que les élèves de la 1ère à la 6e sauf à l'autre bout de la table où Cassandra et Sirius étaient à quelques secondes de se sauter dessus. Et Séphora avait la tête dans les mains, assise entre les deux pré_-_assassins.

Lily s'assit en face de Cassandra, James en face de Sirius et John entre les deux, face à Séphora.

_-_ Si au moins tu n'avais pas laissé le livre dans l'allée des potions. Personnes ne nous l'aurait pris!

_-_ Désolé miss_-_parfaite_-_petite_-_furie, mais qui m'avait dit que les livres de cette allée là ne nous étaient pas utiles?

_-_ Tu aurais pu penser le contraire toi aussi!

Et ils continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que Lily tousse pour la 3ème fois et qu'ils remarquent enfin leur présence.

_-_ Ha, c'est vous, sourit Sirius. Enfin de la bonne compagnie. Parce que la seule personne encore intéressante du début de cette journée, j'ai nommé la pauvre Séphora, est totalement lessivée et depuis ce moment là, With et moi sommes en pleine 'discussion'.

Séphora leur montra un pouce levé pour exprimer son humeur qu'elle décrivait bonne mais qui ne l'était nullement d'après sa position exténuée.

_-_ Et ça avance votre boulot? grogna Cassandra en tournant ses yeux de Sirius.

_-_ Et bien, on n'a pas beaucoup travaillé, râla James.

_-_ Et tout ça part ta faute, lui reprocha Lily

_-_ Hey, c'est toi qui as commencé à te mettre dans tous tes états.

_-_ A cause de quoi d'après toi?

_-_ Pourquoi c'est toujours la faute des garçons? demanda Sirius.

_-_ Peut_-_être parce qu'ils sont exaspérants, rétorqua Cassandra.

Et une dispute éclata chez les quatre élèves. John soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, épuisé.

Lily était en pleine critique quand soudainement, sa voix s'éteignint. Elle porta ses mains à sa gorge et tenta de dire un mot quand elle remarqua que Sirius, Cassandra et Potter avaient eux aussi perdu la leur.

_-_ Haaaaaa, s'étira Séphora. J'ai vu que tu as eu la même idée que moi Thunder.

_-_ Moi j'ai arrêté leurs voix, dit_-_il en pointant Lily et James. Toi tu as arrêté les leurs c'est ça? Demanda_-_t_-_il en pointant Cassandra et Sirius cette fois ci.

_-_ Exactement, ils m'ont tapés sur le système toute la journée. Un enfer.

Lily leur hurlait de leur rendre leurs voix mais constatant que c'était inutile, elle se mit à râler. Elle leva les yeux vers Cassandra et remarqua que celle_-_ci bougeait les lèvres mais rien ne sortait… ça la fit sourire. Elle tenta de lui dire qu'elle comprenait absolument rien mais Cassandra leva les sourcils aux plafonds pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot. Sous leur voix anesthésiée, elles éclatèrent de rire.

Soudain, elle vit les garçons qui se servaient à manger en râlant un peu. Elle sourit et se servi un peu de purée de citrouille quand un flash lui revint en tête. Il ne faut JAMAIS manger après avoir but de la Sollicine avant une heure d'intervalle. Et le 'poison' que James avait pris dans le local il y a dix minutes, c'était justement de la Sollicine.

Lily se leva en trombe et s'approcha de James en lui ordonnant de recracher ce qu'il venait de mettre en bouche. N'y comprennent rien, il mâchait en la regardant de travers. Elle lui fit de grands gestes, mima de vite recracher.

_-_ Heu, est_-_ce que ça va? demanda Jonathan.

Elle lui prit les épaules et le secoua, le suppliant de dire à Potter de vite cracher ce qu'il s'apprêtait d'avaler.

N'obtenant rien, elle claqua ses mains sur les joues de Potter. Toujours rien. Elle donna ensuite un coup de poing dans le ventre de James, espérant que le choc le fasse recracher mais malheureusement, c'est le contraire qui se produisit. Il avala son morceau de dinde aux Marrons glacés.

Lily s'écroula au sol, impuissante, la tête vers le sol et assise de côté. C'est ce moment là que Jhon choisit pour lui rendre sa voix, à la pauvre rousse mais c'était à présent inutile.

James la regarda bizarrement et lui criait dessus muettement tout en se tenant le ventre où il venait de se faire recevoir un coup. Soudainement, il s'arrêta.

Lily leva les yeux pour le regarder devenir un peu rouge.

Il commença à tituber sur place. John se leva pour lui venir en aide mais James s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, inconscient…

Voilà c'est fini!

Je suis désolée mais la romance ne commencera pas véritablement au prochain chapitre… Enfin, ce sera l'intro à l'amour parce que je crois pas qu'on tombe amoureux en un chapitre laissons leur quelques chapitres pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a plus d'importance à leurs yeux qu'ils ne le croient…

On se revoit au prochain chapitre O


	11. Chapitre 11

**Auteur**: Novalia (ou Leetica)

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**MAJ: 12 juillet 2005**

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt -Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Denkigrins donne un travail de groupe, groupes de trois qu'il forme lui-même. Cassy et Harry se retrouvent chacun avec leurs parents respectifs.

Le soir, les maraudeurs sont de sortie pour se venger de Rogue, et James invite Harry à se joindre à eux. Rusard les surprend et ils lui échappent grâce à Harry, qui suggère à Peter de passer sous une porte en se transformant en rat pour l'ouvrir aux autres, avouant ainsi qu'il connaît le secret des maraudeurs.

Le lendemain, les groupes se mettent au travail. Suite à un défi, James avale un produit. Au repas, les futurs couples sont tellement agaçants que leurs futurs enfants leurs clouent le bec d'un sort bien choisi.

James mange, et Lily se souvient que le produit qu'il a bu est très dangereux si l'on mange après. Elle tente d'empêcher James de manger, mais sans pouvoir parler, elle n'y parvient pas. James finit par s'effondrer…

**P'tit blabla du beta, correcteur, résumeur, admirateur, etc…**: le retard de publication n'est imputable qu'à ma propre responsabilité, mea culpa, je vous prie de m'excuser... Alors par pitié, ne lapidez pas l'auteure genialisime… on a encore besoin de son talent non?

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**:Toooout d'abord, mon si cher bêta-reader Cornedrue, Tu n'est pas vraiment fautif dans l'histoire. J'ai certainement ma part de responsabilité et je voudrais dire que nous avons aussi chacun des raisons (valables) qui peuvent excuser ce retard. Je demande pardon aux lecteurs et à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails un peu... 'poussés' lol.

Désolée **Les maraudeuses**. Ca a duré plus d'un mois :( Merci **Zabou** et désolée pour l'attente :s** / J'en reviens pas ****Isa-Syn (aka U.S.Hermy**): grâce à ton "RESSUSSITATIONNISME", James est subitement revenu à la vie o.O... Regarde dans ce chapitre lol / Et enfin, je te remercie pour ta review, **omedo sefihi** :)

Je suis consciente que j'aurais moins de lecteurs et de reviews vu qu'on est en plein milieu du mois de juillet. Mais je vous souhaite tout de même d'excellentes vacances et un bonne lecture .

**Chapitre 11**

James se sentit redevenir conscient. Comme sortant d'un rêve assez court…

'Allez James, réveille toi' se dit-il.

Il y avait un problème… ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir!

Paniqué, il tenta de les frotter avec ardeur mais ses bras restèrent le long de son corps, comme mous et inarticulés.

Il était coincé. Il était pétrifié. Il était perdu...

James ne savait pas ce qui se passait…

Il hurla au secours, hurla à pleins poumons. Mais tout ceci ne servit à rien: un silence totale régnait et ses cris ne le briseraient pas.

A moins que… Il cru percevoir des voix. Y avait-il quelqu'un?

_- _Qu…qui est là? essaya-t-il de concrétiser.

Personne ne l'entendit puisque personne ne répondit… pourtant les voix continuèrent!

Il décida de se concentrer, de faire le vide, d'essayer d'oublier sa présente détresse et d'écouter pour entendre, pour comprendre…

_- _Pourquoi est ce qu'il tremble comme ça?

_- _Pour la énième fois Miss, il tente de se battre et de se réveiller. C'est totalement normal,… même si il est très rare de les voir bouger autant… Bref, il se bat!

_- _Quoi? Il bouge trop? Il se fatigue? Il a mal?

James cru reconnaître la voix de…

_- _L…Lily? .

Son murmure ne faisaient pas l'affaire alors il reprit sur un ton plus haut:

_- _LILY!

Elle ne l'entendit pas mais elle réagit à quelque chose.

_- _Mrs Pomfresh, il recommence à trembler!

_- _Miss Evans! JE suis l'infirmière de cette école et JE sais très bien qu'il tremble puisque je suis juste à côté de vous et, merci Merlin, moi aussi j'ai des yeux. Je vais lui donner un somnifère pour qu'il se calme et juste après, je vous demanderais de sortir sans protestations si vous voulez revenir demain. Compris?

_- _Oui! Je vous prie de m'excuser…

_- _Bien…

James n'y comprenait rien. Que se passait-il? Qu'est ce qu'il faisait? De quoi parlaient-elles?

Soudain, des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête…

Ca avait du se passer il n'y a pas très longtemps…

Il revenait de cette salle avec Lily et John. Tous trois avaient rejoint l'autre groupe à leur table puis James s'était apprêté à manger et sans qu'il y comprenne quelque chose, Lily lui avait bondit dessus et faisait des gestes bizarres. Elle lui avait même donné un coup de poing dans le ventre et pour une fille, James devait avouer qu'elle frappait bien. Dommage, ça lui avait vraiment fait mal. Il avait même avalé sa bouchée de travers…

Juste après, ses muscles s'étaient comme contractés, puis liquéfiés. Il avait l'impression qu'un cordon brûlant s'étendait de son estomac à sa gorge. Enfin, un voile grisonnant recouvrit ses yeux et il ne se sentit pas tomber au sol, regardant Lily au bord de larmes de désespoir.

Et voilà le résultat: il était perdu, désorienté, et il entendait des voix sans savoir si c'était son imagination.

Il espérait pourtant qu'elles étaient réelles, que Lily était vraiment à son chevet et que, d'après la présence de Pomfresh, il soit vraiment à l'infirmerie.

Soudainement, il sentit une main l'agripper délicatement derrière la nuque et lui relever la tête assez pour lui faire ingurgité une mixture sans goût, plus solide que liquide.

James sentit une main, plus chaude et plus douce lui caresser doucement le front et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de plonger dans un lourd sommeil, fut la voix de Lily lui murmurer:

_- _Courage. Continue de te battre, courage …

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement! Il n'était pas dans son lit comme il l'espérait mais il n'était pas non plus dans l'infirmerie. Il observa la chambre éclairée par les astres nocturnes du ciel. Un lit double se présentait devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le dessus de lit de velours rouge. Il prit une longue inspiration et se sentit directement en paix et en sécurité. Il crus soudainement reconnaître la pièce. Les meubles étaient différents mais la vue et la taille de la chambre étaient les mêmes. Il crut reconnaître… non: Il était certain de reconnaître une des chambres de leur deuxième maison. Celle de Godric's Hollow!

Deux mains fines se posèrent sur ses yeux et l'empêchèrent de regarder plus longtemps la chambre.

_- _Bonjour, monsieur mon mari.

Il sourit en reconnaissant là la voix à présent taquine de son épouse. Il se retourna directement pour faire face à celle-ci.

Il ne distingua pas son visage avec précision mais bien le reste de son corps.

_- _James, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire…

Celui-ci sourit directement d'un air apaisé pour lui démontrer sa totale attention et acquiesça pour la prier de continuer.

Elle prit les mains un peu plus... robustes de James dans les siennes, releva un peu son chemisier et elle les posa sur son ventre. Ne comprenant pas directement, il releva sa tête vers elle d'un air interrogateur.

_- _James, je suis enceinte!

James ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans un état de choc atroce. Il inspira à pleins poumons, comme s'il s'était interdit de respirer et son cœur battait la chamade, lui donnant l'illusion de s'être trop longtemps arrêté.

Il était désorienté, il avait perdu le nord, comme si on l'avait attaché par les pieds, la tête en bas enterrées jusqu'au cou dans du sable chaud pour une longue agonie.

Ca y'est… il allait vomir!

_- _Potter?... POTTER!

Cette voix le ramena à la réalité. Il sentit une main lui soutenir la tête pendant qu'une autre lui plaçait ses lunettes carrées sur le nez.

Les formes autours de lui prirent des contours et il put enfin les identifier.

Une forme particulière le rassura un peu. Il venait de reconnaître Lily Evans.

_- _Potter! Tu es réveillé! demanda-t-elle mi-heureuse, mi-paniquée. Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Qu'est ce que je dois faire? marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, oubliant presque que James était là.

_- _Madame Pomfresh! finit-elle par dire avant de se lever pour aller chercher l'infirmière. Mais le jeune sorcier l'attrapa par le bras avant même qu'elle fasse un pas.

_- _NON! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne veux pas… Je ne peux pas… S'il te plait.

Encore dans un état de choc, il ne pouvait se résigner à se savoir seul, encore abandonné. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda longuement. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir, puis, elle lui sourit et s'assit à la place qu'elle venait de quitter.

Le thorax de James se levait et s'abaissait toujours au rythme trop rapide de ses respirations. Une sueur abominablement froide coulait de son front. Et la lumière du soleil qui perçait les rideaux l'énervait un peu.

_- _Alors, comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Il ne put lui parler tout de suite. Après un petit silence ponctué de ses respirations, il trouva enfin la force de lui répondre.

_- _Je… je ne sais pas, dis-il confus. J'ai fait un cauchemar… Un rêve... Non, un cauchemar!

Elle lui sourit.

_- _Alors? Tu te décides?

Il retrouva enfin un rythme régulier et s'adossa difficilement à son lit à la force de ses bras.

_- _C'était un rêve vraiment… WAW. Mais trop waw à mon goût! Il y avait des sentiments énormes et trop réels pour un simple rêve. J'ai ressentit… j'ai ressentit… C'était trop intense pour moi…

Il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer, comment le dire. Il avait ressentit trop de choses: la paix des lieux, ce grand amour pour cette femme inconnue et enfin, cette joie, cet immense joie qu'il avait ressentie en sachant que 'dans' la femme qu'il Aime avec un grand A, il y avait une partie de lui et une partie d'elle.

Un rêve trop étrange à son avis.

_- _Pomfresh m'avait dit hier que le somnifère qu'elle te donnait était très fort et te donnerait des effets très spéciaux, lui expliqua Lily.

Il sourit. Ça expliquait tout.

_- _Un somnifère qui fait autre chose que te reposer n'est pas un somnifère! fit-il en se frottant nerveusement la tête. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça.

Il réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait employé le mot 'hier' dans sa phrase.

_- _Hier? Tu as bien dit Hier? Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était il y a même pas 10 minutes qu'elle me l'a donnée, sa mixture!

Elle rit un peu:

_- E_t bien je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu le savoir.

_- _J'entendais ce qui se passait à ce moment là.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de sourire.

_- _Tu… Tu as entendus tout ce que je t'ai dit? demanda-t-elle à moitié inquiète.

_- _Non, juste une dizaine de secondes avant le somnifère… Pourquoi? demanda-t-il un peu curieux.

Elle sembla soulagée.

_- _Pour rien.

Lily baissa alors les yeux sur sa main pour voir que celle de James la tenait toujours.

Il se sentit devenir écarlate et la lâcha immédiatement, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas être la personne dans 'l'erreur' et il tenta vite de renverser la situation.

_- _Alors Evans? Pourquoi es-tu ici? Tu n'as pas pu résister plus longtemps à mon charme?

Elle leva immédiatement les yeux au plafond.

_- _Je crois que je le préférais encore dans le coma, dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle baissa enfin des yeux vides sur lui et se retourna vers son cartable d'où elle tira un gros paquet de livrets et de parchemins qu'elle lâcha pour qu'ils heurtent lourdement les cuisses de James. L'avait-il mérité?

_- _Tes devoirs, fut sa seule réponse.

James examina le paquet et tourna des yeux ronds vers elle.

_- _Par Merlin, c'est que vous bossez dur sans moi! Suis-je d'une si mauvaise influence sur la classe?

Il recadra ses yeux sur la tonne qui lui compressait actuellement les jambes.

_- _Vous avez fait tout ça en deux jours?

_- _Personne ne ferrait ça en deux jours, Potter… à moins d'être la réincarnation de Merlin, se moqua-t-elle. Tu es ici depuis une douzaine de jours.

_- _DOUZE JOURS? s'étrangla-t-il. D…Dou…Douze jours… Ce n'est vraiment pas deux jours ça…

_- _Bravo Potter! Demain nous apprendrons les nombres à 3 chiffres et les lettres de l'alphabet.

_- _Et Sirius? Et Remus? Et Peter? Et Jonathan?

_- _Ils viennent à chaque visite du début à la fin du temps imparti pour te voir.

_- _Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là alors?

_- _Parce que ce n'est pas l'heure des visites! Moi, j'ai une dérogation pour venir avant et après les heures de visite pour te remettre à jour.

_- _Toi? demanda-t-il, surpris.

_- _Oui, moi.

Cette fois-ci il prit un sourire en coin moqueur.

_- _Toi?

_- _Je suis préfète je te signale. Et je DOIS m'occuper des gens de ma maison!

_- _Et bien moi je te signale que Remus aussi est préfet, que je sache.

Lily se mit à rosir légèrement, à court d'arguments valables.

_- _Il… Bon OK, je me suis portée volontaire!

_- _Je le savais… dit-il en s'allongeant théâtralement dans son lit, l'incitant à penser qu'elle avouait enfin s'être éprise de lui.

_- _Ecoute, tu penses comme tu veux, mais moi je SAIS que tu ne connais pas tes vrais sentiments, dit-elle d'un air très, même trop sérieux. Tu te mens à toi-même et tu perds ton temps en prime. Tu ne m'aimes pas, James Potter.

_- _Mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de commencer sa phrase qu'elle l'interrompit pour couper court à la discussion qui n'était apparemment qu'une parenthèse pour elle. Il décida donc d'en rester là.

_- _Donc, je me suis portée volontaire puisque… puisque c'est moi qui t'ai incité à boire le poison.

_- _Peuf '! fit-il en montrant d'un signe de la main que ça appartenait au passé désormais.

_- _J'ai au moins raté le contrôle de sortilège.

_- _Il l'a reporté pour toi, le découragea-t-elle.

Déçu, il ne put que s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures en guise de réconfort.

_- _Pourquoi la chance ne m'aime-t-elle pas?

_- _Peut-être que la chance te déteste, mais tes admirateurs, eux, t'adorent!

C'est là qu'il remarqua la tonne de cadeaux autour de lui. Toutes les variétés de bonbons, une ou deux nouvelles écharpes, et autres bizarreries en tout genres et de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait même des ballons qui décoraient son espace d'infirmerie et des banderoles volantes avec un message personnalisé pour chacune passant du 'Soigne toi bien, James' 'Guéris vite' ou 'remonte vite sur ton balais, on a besoin de toi Potter' au 'Je t'aime _Jamesie_, épouse moi!'

Il était émerveillé de voir à quel point il avait de la chance.

_- _Celui là m'a bien fait rire avoua Lily en montrant du doigt la dernière banderole.

_- _Sirius! Il n'y a que lui pour m'écrire une chose pareille, rit-il en secouant la tête.

_- _C'est vrai que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle, un merveilleux sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Arrête Evans grogna James, pas assez sérieusement à son goût.

_- _Non! Je t'assure! Il faudra juste décider lequel d'entre vous mettra la robe le jour du mariage.

_- _Evans... dit-il à moitié rieur.

Ca ne sembla pas la faire sortir de son imagination.

_- _Ce sera lui qui portera la culotte à la maison!

_- _Evans je te préviens…

_- _Je vois d'ici la scène: Potter, voudriez vous prendre Sirius Black comme légitime époux, commença-t-elle avant de prendre ce qui ressemblait un peu à la voix de James: Oui je le veux!

_- _C'est toi qui l'auras voulu et il lui bondit dessus et la chatouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire tout ce qu'elle avait dit.

_- _D'accord, d'accord j'arrête! dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Son souffle croisa celui de James aussi intensément que son regard.

Sans rien dire, leurs yeux restèrent statique, contemplant chaque parcelle des iris colorés de l'autre. Un sentiment envahissait James. Il s'immobilisa aussi l'esprit. Puis aussi naturellement qu'on trempe une plume dans un encrier, son visage s'apprêtant à rencontrer celui de la sorcière.

Soudain, un TOC TOC TOC retentit à la porte.

Elle se recula immédiatement et d'un revers de la main, remis ses cheveux en place avant de se retourner vers la porte, aucun sentiment apparent, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle épousseta sa robe de sorcière, presque avec honte.

A ce moment-là, la tête de Sirius apparut de l'entrebâillement de la porte. A la vue de James assis sur son lit, il entra en trombe et se précipita sur lui pour l'étreindre dans ce qui semblait être une tentative de meurtre puisqu'il l'étouffait assez volontairement

_- _TU ES REVEILLE! TU ES REVEILLE! scandait-il

_- _Arrêtes Sirius, sinon Evans va prendre ses histoires pour des faits, dit-il en riant tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la demande en mariage sur la banderole volante.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Evans aussi.

Elle gardait ses yeux émeraude dans lesquels il venait de se plonger vers le bas et sa respiration était un peu forte.

Il regarda alors d'un air heureux ses trois autres amis venus prendre de ses nouvelles, l'air soulagés.

_- _Les garçons, vous ne respectez pas l'horaire des visites, les interrompit Lily d'une voix froide, comme si c'était un supplice d'être là.

_- _J'ai essayé de les dissuader, commença Remus avant d'afficher un énorme sourire, mais ils savent se montrer persuasifs quand ils s'y mettent à trois!

Là, James vit Remus lever un sourcil en direction d'Evans. Ses yeux ambre la scrutaient, ses sens de loup-garou l'examinaient... James le savait! Son ami dirigea alors ses yeux vers lui, le questionnant du regard. Mais James ne répondit pas, levant les épaules…

Juste après, Peter et Sirius se jetèrent sur tout les cadeaux mangeables, prétextant qu'ils voulaient les goûter pour être certains que ces gourmandises n'étaient pas empoisonnées.

Quant à Remus et Jonathan, ils s'assirent sur les côtés du lit et prirent des nouvelles.

_- _Il se porte comme un charme répondit Sirius à sa place.

_- _Comme tout va bien, je vous laisse.

Lily se leva et partit sans un regard par la porte de l'infirmerie, raide comme un balais trop taillé. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard. Ses mains étaient moites, sa colonne vertébrale se raidissait… et il était certain que ça n'avait rien avoir avec son récent empoissonnement. C'est juste là, maintenant, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de _la _chatouiller… il venait de rester quelques secondes dans une position très proche d'_elle_… de Lily Evans.

Et par-dessus tout, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé!

_- _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? demanda Peter en avalant une chocogrenouille.

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui encouragea les garçons à le regarder bizarrement.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu nous cach…

_- _Black! Pettigrow! Thunder! Lupin! Qu'est ce que vous… Ha! Vous allez mieux Mr Potter.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir Mrs Pomfresh. Couper cette conversation était, à ses yeux, une des meilleures choses qu'elle lui aura faite.

_- _Mais vous avez besoin de repos jeune homme!

Là, ce n'était plus marrant. Il se sentait pourtant très bien!

_- _Vous quatre… commença-t-elle à l'adresse des sorciers actuellement 'valide'…OUSTE!

_- _Mais, protesta son fidèle meilleur ami, ça fait deux semaines qu'on ne s'est plus revu. Madame, s'il vous plait, encore dix minutes

Sirius avait toujours eu l'art de trouver l'intonation, la voix et le regard qu'il fallait donner pour arriver à ses fins, que ce soit pour un devoir, une fille, ou dans ce cas, un délai supplémentaire. Pourtant…

_- _C'est hors de question!

_- _S'il vous plait, supplia Sirius, soutenu par un 's'il vous plait' de James, comme lancé d'une même voix, arborant le même regard de chat potté.

Que c'est bon d'être acteur…:

_- _Bon, je vous donne cinq minutes.

Sirius et Peter firent un 'tape m'en 5'

_- _Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite! Un seul d'entre vous et que 5 minutes.

Rien n'y faisait, ni leurs cinq regards de chien particulièrement battu, ni leurs voix mielleuses au bord d'une crise de larmes.

Les garçons se décidèrent à partir à contre cœur, laissant Sirius à James.

_- _Cinq minutes… Répéta la vielle pie avant de repartir dans ses quartiers.

_- _Alors frangin et tes muscles?

Il tira ses bras en arrière et fit quelques exercices pour lui prouver qu'ils avaient repris leur fonction habituelle.

_- _Je préfère ça, reprit Sirius, très sérieusement.

James changea de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère

_- _Alors? Quoi de neuf depuis 12 jours?

_- _Ho, rien de spécial. Juste des petites bêtises. Des farces aux serpentards, une bombabouse dans la grande salle, deux retenues… la routine! Surtout sans notre bon vieux Jamesie, ajouta-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Sirius sourit tristement pendant que James remettait ses lunettes en place.

_- _Tsss tsss tsss, siffla son meilleur ami en faisant un signe négatif de la tête. Comment peut-on être aussi idiot que toi? Je me suis rongé les ongles au sang… ON s'est rongé les ongles à l'hémorragie!

Et effectivement, ses ongles étaient amochés. Pas autant qu'il le prétendait mais assez pour prouver un certain stress.

Ce n'était peut-être pas politiquement correct, mais James l'en remercia intérieurement.

_- _Bon, nous n'avons que cinq minutes alors mettons les a profit pour ajourner notre futur plan signé les maraudeurs… Il prit place sur le bout du lit, face à James et les jambes en tailleur, l'air sérieux et discret.

Là, on parlait choses sérieuses!

Pour sceller ce commun accord de dialogue, le sorcier à lunettes s'adossa plus en avant, prouvant ainsi sa complète collaboration.

_- _Tu vois, on se demandait ' POURQUOI CES STUPIDE FILLES 'JE-ME-CROIS-PARFAITE' SONT VENUE DANS LA FORET EN PLEINE LUNE?' Et bien nous avons un moyen de le découvrir.

Intéressé, James acquiesça lentement, le priant ainsi de continuer. Cette question leur trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

_- _Nous avons indirectement mis John au courant et il nous a aidé à trouver la solution…

_- _Ha! Parce que maintenant c'est 'John' et plus 'Thunder'?

Sirius regarda ailleurs une seconde en se relevant un peu.

_- _Bin, c'est un chic type. Bon, je ne lui faisais pas directement confiance mais c'est plus fort que nous, on s'y attache vite dit-il, blaguant à moitié.

_- _Bon, reprit-il, le soir même de la pleine lune, Séphora Storm lui a avoué quelque chose…

Et Sirius rentra dans une longue histoire, révélant qu'en fait, les 'miss-parfaites' jouaient les fins limiers derrière le dos de tous pour découvrir les secrets de chaque habitant de Poudlard méritant leur attention. Et il rajouta qu'il serait intéressant qu'eux aussi connaissent les secrets des autres.

_- _Là, je ne suis pas très chaud… avoua James. Espionner des espionnes pour connaître des p'tits secrets… Peut être qu'il y a des secrets qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas connaître.

_- _Arrêtes James, tu réagis exactement comme John et Remus! soupira Sirius. Ce n'est pas Rogue qui tiendra ça entre ses mains mais NOUS! Et NOUS, nous ne sommes pas des vilains petits crétins qui s'amuseront à faire les potins des couloirs a partir de ce qu'on aura appris. Et quand on y pense, c'est le seul moyen de garantir qu'elles ne découvriront pas nos couvertures et nos propres secrets. Elles s'en approchent dangereusement! Nous aurons une longueur d'avance sur elles et on pourra alors les mettre sur de fausses pistes.

Juste pour ça, James se sentit convaincu.

_- _Bon, admettons que c'est d'accord, comment faire? La cape d'invisibilité, c'est trop dangereux!

_- _C'est pour ça que c'est Patmol qui ira les voir pour espionner leurs conversations.

_- _Ne joue pas l'idiot Sirius! Ton charme ne sera pas de taille face à elles.

_- _Tu me sous estime! Mais bon, de toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui irais… c'est _Patmol_… Patmol! insista Sirius. Patmol a déjà réussi à amadouer With dans les bois. Ce sera facile à Patmol de s'intégrer chez elles. Et là, son charme et le mien feront l'affaire! termina-t-il en s'étirant de fierté.

_- _Pourquoi toi? demanda James, y trouvant une occasion de se rapprocher de Lily.

_- _Parce que la seule chose positive que m'aura apprise ma mère, c'est que les femmes haïssent les rats en général, donc c'est perdu pour Peter, un cerf, c'est flagrant et peu commun comme ami à quatre pattes et enfin un loup garou, c'est un peu triste comme compagnie…

_- _Bon, d'accord sur ce point de vue là! Mais les chiens sont interdits à Poudlard.

_- _Là, c'est encore Jonathan qui nous a sortit de l'histoire: Les filles discutent chiffons là-bas, près du lac et juste à côté de la forêt, cachées par des arbres… Personne ne me verra dans leur QG! Sinon, je m'enfuirais dans les bois…

_- _Tous ça tient debout, approuva-t-il. J'y réfléchirais aussi. Mais les autres, ils en disent quoi?

_- _Peter, c'est comme d'habitude: sans opinion poussée et il m'a directement suivi. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, c'était vraiment très difficile. John a même presque refusé de participer. Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à Lily. Faut dire qu'elle est toute gentille avec lui.

James ne put refouler de ses pensées une pointe de jalousie… Et en y pensant, il faudrait qu'il parle à Jonathan… en privé… sur toutes les questions qui le rongeaient à son sujet et puis qui se volatilisaient comme par magie. Et d'ailleurs, était-ce par magie? Parce que James se connaît assez bien, et qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir tranquille si quelque chose tramait autour de lui. Et comment une trame aussi énorme autour de quelqu'un comme Thunder pouvait le laisser aussi… indifférent?

_- _En parlant d'Evans reprit Sirius, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous avant qu'on arrive?

* * *

_- _IL M'A CHATOUILLEE! hurla Lily à Cassandra pour répondre aux questions de la serpentard sur un tel état de panique qu'elle affichait en grand, en long et en large.

_- _Quoi? demanda la brune en faisant des grands yeux et se rasseyant droite sur la chaise de bois.

Elles étaient dans une classe vide de l'école.

Lily venait de trouver Cassandra à la table des Serpentards dans la grande salle que la rousse s'était empressée de rejoindre en sortant de l'infirmerie. Lily avait arrachée sa meilleure amie à son bol de soupe aux poireaux-des-déserts et l'avait entraînée presque de force derrière elle jusque cette classe vide que Lily arpentait en faisant les cent pas.

Stress, panique, perturbation,… Lily Evans allait devenir folle!

_- _Potter s'est réveillé. Il a eu peur. Il m'a attrapé les mains. Il ne voulait pas que je le laisse seul. commença-t-elle à énumérer, continuant de marcher de long en large entre deux rangées de bancs. Puis je lui ai montré les cadeaux. On a rigolé…

_- _Tu t'es marrée avec Potter? la coupa Cassandra, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

Lily s'arrêta net et lui répondit en la regardant dans les yeux:

_- _J'ai plaisanté avec Potter! Je ne me suis pas 'marrée' avec lui. Nuance!

… Comme si il y avait une quelconque nuance à ça… elle cherchait désespérément une excuse!

Puis, ses pieds se remirent en marche pour poursuivre leur chemin.

_- _Et puis je l'ai… taquiné.

_- _Tu l'as… recoupa Cassandra, mais Lily ne la laissa pas continuer, préférant ne pas mettre en avant ce fait qu'elle n'approuvait pas elle-même de sa part.

_- _Et enfin, il m'a chatouillée!

Là, ses pas s'arrêtèrent, comme si elle allait annoncer la fin du monde… ça l'était pour elle!

_- _Et… et il a faillit m'embrasser!

Sa tête basse n'osa pas croiser le regard de sa meilleure amie. Un silence s'installa avant que Cassandra reprenne

_- _Et… et tu t'es débattues? Tu l'as giflé ou n'importe quoi?

Lily inniora le petit sourire que Cassandra essayait de cacher. Celle-ci était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Lily ferma les yeux et répondit en iniorant son amie:

_- _Non! Et c'est là le problème! C'était comme si… comme si on était amis depuis toujours.

Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc en face de celui de la serpentard.

_- _C'est affreux, lança-t-elle dans une plainte avant que sa tête sombre dans ses mains blanches, désespérée.

_- _Mais non, mais non, essaya de la rassurer Cassandra. C'est… étrange. Mais il y a bien une raison.

_- _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, secouant négativement la tête.

_- _Peut-être… peut-être que James a réussi à toucher tes senti…

_- _NON! l'arrêta Lily d'un ton brusque, que Cassy ne termine pas cette phrase qui n'avait aucun, mais alors là AUCUN sens à ses yeux.

_- _Ok, ok, ok. répondit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs, les mains en avant comme pour accepter d'écarter cette proposition. Réexplique-moi tout ça en détail et avec des phrases complète s'il te plait…

Et elle s'exécuta. Elle raconta tout en détails, du réveil tourmenté de Potter à son départ tourmenté.

Cassandra l'écouta sans ciller, sans émettre la moindre exclamation. Professionnelle, elle était prête à la comprendre.

Quand Lily eut terminé, la serpentard ne dit rien mais ses yeux étaient dans le vide. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle réfléchissait et la rousse décida donc de la laisser faire.

Cassy était un peu maladroite, Lily devait l'avouer. Elle n'est pas spécialement fine dans ses interprétations ou discrète dans ses opinions. Mais quand elle plongeait dans une réflexion intense, elle savait toujours soulager les gens en leur donnant les réponses qu'ils ont besoin d'entendre.

…Et c'est ce qu'elle fit tout de suite.

_- _Je crois que c'est ton subconscient qui agit. Tu te sens mal à la base parce que tu te crois coupable et responsable de l'état de Potter.

Là, Lily était d'accord…

_- _Alors, tu as baissé tes gardes, c'est tout. Tu t'es laissée aller pour éteindre un peu ce remord que tu ressentais. Et puis voilà!

Que quelques mots. Deux ou trois petites phrases. Comment quelque chose d'aussi court et d'aussi commun a-t-il fait pour la faire se sentir cent fois mieux?

_- _Tu… tu dois avoir raison, sourit Lily, enthousiaste.

Rien ne s'était passé avec Potter. Rien! C'était juste sa culpabilité qui avait pris le dessus et en aucun cas quelque sentiment amical qui soit. Lily souriait: elle avait une excuse valable! Elle étrangla sa meilleure amie dans une étreinte joyeuse.

_- _Tu es la meilleure Cass'!

_- _Je sais, je sais… fit-elle dans un air théâtral faussement modeste, toussotant un peu après l'élan amical de la rouquine. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu fasses attention à ce que James va penser de tout ça! Son amour pour toi le rendra aveugle!

_- _Il n'est pas amoureux de moi Cassandra! assura Lily sérieusement. Il se fait des illusions et je dois être une sorte de défi. Lui et ses maraudeurs ont du faire une sorte de pari stupide sur moi du genre 'combien de temps faudra-t-il à Potter pour harnacher Evans-l'anti-sociale à sa botte?'

_- _Et bien, si son pari dure depuis plus de cinq ans, c'est qu'il y croit.

Elle ne répondit rien à l'intervention de Cassy, mais son opinion ne changea pas: Potter ne savait pas ce qu'étaient vraiment les sentiments forts.

_- _Ecoute, repris Cassandra. Peut importe ce que tu penses, lui, il est persuadé du contraire. Alors, tu vas continuer à le voir pour le remettre à jour mais tu ne ferras aucune allusion à ce qui c'est passé et tu ne changeras pas ton comportement habituel. Si il voit que ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'une parenthèse sans importance à tes yeux, il s'obligera à oublier! Fais comme si de rien n'était.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Enfin, ce qu'elle essaya de faire…

Mais cette stupide culpabilité reprenait sans cesse le dessus et ça ne marcha pas totalement comme prévu:

Le 1er jour après ' l'accident ', Lily vint visiter Potter, qui, comme prévu, fut un peu surpris de son attitude détachée. Elle ne fit aucunes allusions à ce 'moment de faiblesse' et toutes les tentatives de Potter pour arriver au sujet de conversation redouté étaient toujours détournées sur autre chose que Lily se précipitait de dire.

Ça a peut-être l'air stupide aux yeux des gens mais, être chatouillée par une personne qu'on est supposé détester n'est pas très glorieux dans une tête supposée être aussi droite que celle de Lily.

Potter! C'était Potter quand même!

''_Il faut réaliser: j'ai fait une gaffe que je dois m'empresser d'effacer_'' pensait-t-elle ''_pour lui et surtout pour moi!_''

Le deuxième jour, était comme le 1er.

Le troisième, elle se fit moins froide…. Sa culpabilité la réenvahissait-elle?

Et le 4ème jour, ils s'étaient même échangés quelques blagues. Il aimait beaucoup les blagues moldues et s'intéressait beaucoup à ce qui en ressortait et aux thèmes et objets utilisés.

Comme la blague du cinéma et de la station de métro.

_- _Le ciména et la station marteau? Et c'est quoi ça, du 'com-porme' ?»

_- _Pop-corn, l'avait-elle corrigé en riant.

Il écouta avec intérêt ses explications. Il lui avoua même que si il ne voulait pas devenir Auror à tout prix, il aurait pris une option 'étude de moldus' et son avidité de savoir changea un peu l'opinion de Lily sur lui. Peut-être n'était il pas un idiot en fin de compte… Mais un abruti prétentieux avec un peu de jugeote!

Enfin, elle devais avouer qu'en classe, il n'est pas bête… il était même très intelligent! Surtout en métamorphose où elle devait s'incliner face à lui, mais le fait d'utiliser ses neurones pour les idioties plutôt que pour l'étude le rendait stupide aux yeux émeraude de la jeune fille.

Le 5ème jour il était endormi quand elle était entrée. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle avait commencé à faire son devoir d'arithmancie.

_- _Mmmmh...

Lily leva la tête de son devoir et le regarda bouger. Il eut comme un petit spasme.

Elle déposa sa plume et le regarda plus longuement. Ses crises avaient repris. Il se remit à gigoter de la tête aux pieds, comme électrocuté!

Lily se leva d'un bond et accouru chez l'infirmière qui lui apprit que c'était normal et voulu. Que ça montrait bien sa détermination à guérir vite et qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

_- _A moins que il lui donne un autre somnifè…

_- _NON! dit-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle aurait du… Heu, non Madame Pomfresh, vous n'avez pas à lui donner de somnifère si ce n'est pas nécessaire… Si vous jugez en tant qu'infirmière de l'école que ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter pour ne pas contrarier l'infirmière. Mais Lily se souvenait que Potter avait dit qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça et que l'effet secondaire du somnifère (en l'occurrence, ses 'rêves') ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Pomfresh ne dit rien mais la regarda d'un air sévère. Pendant ce temps là, Lily pensait à ce pauvre Potter qui devait avoir mal…. Enfin, elle imaginait…

_- _Et bien, je garderais donc le somnifère pour plus tard, répondit-elle. Puis elle se retourna vers la potion qu'elle concoctait.

_- _Filez!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. En une demi seconde, la préfète se retrouva près de Potter, pendant qu'il serrait ses points et contractait chaque muscles de son corps.

Helen voulait devenir médicomage et suivait donc une option de soin médical. Elle avait étudié tout ce qui se passait au niveau de Potter et avait expliqué à son amie que les muscles du sorcier se contractaient et exigeaient d'être utilisés. Que dans certains cas, pour ceux qui forçaient trop, ça pouvait en devenir douloureux.

Elle ne savait pas si il l'entendait mais elle tenta le coup:

_- _Chhhhut dit-elle doucement en lui caressant le front.

Bon, c'était Potter mais personne ne devrait vivre ça… Surtout si c'était elle qui l'avait déclanché.

-Tu n'es pas seul, reprit-elle. Calme toi. Tu guérira mais ne force pas, tu te fais du mal… chhhhuuut… répéta la rouquine d'une voix reposante.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'en être la cause mais les mains de Potter tremblèrent moins et il se calma un peu. Lily sourit et le lâcha délicatement.

C'était officiel: James Potter était cent fois mieux endormi!

Elle releva les couvertures au niveau de ses épaules et lui caressa la joue. Elle le fixa quelques secondes puis pris ses affaires et se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor.

La préfète y trouva Helen et Séphora en grande discussion.

_- _Ha! Salut Lil' lui lança Helen en la voyant s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.

_- _Ca a été avec James? demanda Séphora.

_- _Oui… Où sont les autres? demanda la rousse pour changer de conversation.

Oui elle l'avouait, elle voulait a tout prix oublier l'affaire James Potter.

_- _Malvira est à la bibliothèque avec Peter et Remus, lui répondit Helen suivie de Séphora.

_- _Et Cassandra est partie il y a une dizaine de minutes après un magnifique petit échange verbal avec Sirius, soupira-t-elle, sarcastique.

Cela ne fit pas réagir Lily: il était devenu commun d'entendre ces deux là se chercher des noises.

_- _Ho! Et tu avais laissé tomber ça de ton sac ce matin, se rappela Helen en tendant à Lily un livret de cuir brun relié avec un lacet doré.

Elle reconnut immédiatement son journal intime et l'arracha des mains de son amie pour le cacher directement dans son sac, lançant des regards apeurés de droite à gauche.

_- _Relax Lil', rit Helen. De tout façon c'est impossible que quelqu'un l'ouvre! Les fermetures Stocker sont mondialement reconnues!

Ce journal intime, Lily le tenait depuis Noël de sa 1e année. C'était Helen qui le lui avait offert.

Son père était le grand directeur d'une société magique mondialement connue. La S.S.S.: Société de Sécurité Stocker.

Elle créait et vendait tout ce qui pouvait être sécurisé. C'était même eux qui avaient placés quelques unes des alarmes et portes piégées de Gringott's, ou encore l'impossibilité d'entrer chez quelqu'un par des réseaux de cheminées (et oui, vous ne vous étiez jamais dit que c'était un peu dangereux pour votre maison que n'importe qui puisse y faire une visite surprise juste en prononçant le nom de votre habitat en jetant une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre d'une cheminée? Et bien des sécurités étaient placées pour empêcher un quelconque voleur de s'introduire chez vous à sa guise), mais il mettait aussi quelque verrou invisible sur des gadgets, entre autre, un journal intime. Dès que Lily l'avait ouvert et avait écrit son nom entier dedans, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait la possibilité de l'ouvrir…ou quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait des propriétés sanguines se rapportant à celles de Lily. C'est pour ça qu'elle le cachait de Pétunia qui, étant sa sœur, et ayant donc le même sang que sa cadette, pouvait ouvrir le livret.

Il restait tout simplement fermé quand quelqu'un d'autre faisait son possible pour l'ouvrir.

Il donnait l'impression de ne contenir que quelques pages (une vingtaine tout en plus) mais pourtant, à chaque fois, une page blanche apparaissait à la fin. C'était un livre sans fin et elle l'utilisait fréquemment!

Bon, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui pouvait l'ouvrir mais elle n'avait confiance en personne sur ce plan là…

_- _Merci Helen. Bon, je monte! dit-elle précipitamment avant de foncer vers son dortoir.

_- _N'oublie pas que dans une demi heure tu as rendez vous avec Thunder pour votre travail, rappela Helen pendant que Lily grimpait les marches trois par trois.

_- _Merci! lui lança-t-elle.

Elle lâcha toutes ses affaires sur son lit et reprit son souffle. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse un jour lire tout ce qu'elle pense dans son journal la rendait toujours un peu parano.

Elle décida donc de ne plus le sortir du dortoir dorénavant…

Lily s'installa au bord de la fenêtre comme à l'accoutumée et regarda quelques personnes marcher dans le parc.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent sur une fenêtre qui s'avérait être celle de l'infirmerie.

A l'aide de quelques ACCIO, elle amena à elle son journal et sa plume.

_Cher Journal, _

_J'ai faillit me faire embrasser par James Potter… _


	12. Chapitre 12: Enfin quitte

**Auteur**: Novalia

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**MAJ **: 5 septembre 2005

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt -Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: James est en convalescence à l'infirmerie et Lily le veille chaque jour, se sentant responsable de son état. Ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et finissent même par se chatouiller. De leur côté, les maraudeurs restants décident d'espionner les filles afin de connaître aussi les secrets qu'elles découvrent et de s'assurer qu'elles n'en savent pas trop sur leur secret. C'est Patmol, sous forme chien, qui s'approchera des filles.

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Désolée, je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre aux reviews ! La prochaine fois, promis ! Merci à **Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy**et à **Zabou**pour leur review et** désolée du retard !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 12: **Enfin quitte**.

_- _AAAATCHOUM!

_- _Tu veux un mouchoir Sirius? proposa Remus, moqueur.

_- _Naon… râla le concerné.

_- _Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas aller à l'infirmerie prendre cette stupide potion contre le rhume? demanda John.

_- _Justement, parce qu'elle est stupide… Sniff.

_- _C'est agaçant ces reniflements, baya James.

_- _Et bien je te libérerais de ma présence dans quelques secondes, annonça Sirius en arrivant près de l'arbre sous lequel ils s'installaient généralement.

Ça y'est, c'était le grand jour. James était sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tôt et, enfin réunis, les maraudeurs et leur recrue avaient échafaudé un plan pour l'infiltration de l'agent Patmol chez l'ennemi.

Le vent de ce début de novembre rappelait à ceux qui l'auraient oublié que l'hiver approchait à grand pas, et Sirius venait de se faire infecter par le messager du froid: le rhume!

Il refusait catégoriquement de se faire soigner scandant que son nez rouge lui donnait un charme de plus auprès de la gent féminine.

Et voilà, ils avaient décidé de commencer à récolter des infos chez les filles, pour savoir où elles en étaient et si ils devaient se méfier d'elles ou pas.

Remus, soutenu par Jonathan, n'appréciait pas trop cette idée et y voyait un risque de voir la couverture de Sirius sauter. Mais ce dernier avait réussi à les convaincre plus ou moins et maintenant, ils se retrouvaient près de leur arbre préféré –tout proche de la Forêt interdite_- _alors que Sirius allait les quitter d'un moment à l'autre pour se rapprocher du lac sous son apparence canine.

_- _Bon, je vais y aller. Sauf si quelqu'un s'y oppose catégoriquement.

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse pour regarder à droite et à gauche et se faufiler derrière un autre arbre.

_- _Bonne chance Sirius, murmura Remus.

Le sorcier sourit.

Il fit bien attention d'être hors de vue des fenêtres de l'école et des yeux des habitants de Poudlard pour se transformer en un grand chien noir.

Ses sens se développèrent instantanément et il put même distinguer les voix de ses amis.

Il vit James sortir une cape noir de son sac et, étant le meilleur de la classe en métamorphose, il n'eut pas trop de peine à donner au tissu une ressemblance flagrante avec la silhouette de Sirius.

Satisfait de son double, Sirius s'avança prudemment vers la Forêt interdite et s'y enfonça un peu pour ne pas se faire remarquer mais resta près de la lisière.

Il slaloma entre quelques arbres pour se rapprocher du bruit du vent caressant un point d'eau… le lac! Il arrivait au but!

Il se raprocha de la lumière du jour et sortit discrètement de la forêt.

Son ouïe développée le fit distinguer quelques voix…

_- _… m'a dit que c'était complètement faux!

Sirius reconnut immédiatement la voix agaçante de With.

_- _Mais je n'aurais pas confiance en son jugement, la contredit celle qui devait être la préfète de sa maison.

Sirius se rapprocha assez pour que ses yeux gris perçants puissent enfin distinguer les filles réunies comme prévu près du lac, cachées par un ou deux arbres.

Ça y'est, c'était le moment… Sirius fit un pas discret vers l'avant et fit craquer une petite brindille. Il recula immédiatement d'un pas et remarqua avec soulagement qu'aucune d'entre elles n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit. Il se trompait: il observa alors Malvira Bludline commencer à tourner la tête de droite à gauche, suspicieuse.

Sirius retint sa respiration mais son rhume le trahit par un « TCHI! SNIFF… » sonore.

Là encore, les filles ne remarquèrent rien sauf la blonde qui fronçait les sourcils au dessus de ses yeux sans vie.

-Et il ne l'a jamais…

_- _CHUT! ordonna l'aveugle à ses amies qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Elle ne se justifia même pas auprès d'elles mais se mit à claquer des doigts dans toutes les directions. Sirius ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais cette technique se révéla utile: elle claqua des doigts dans la direction du chien et sursauta d'un coup.

_- _Là! dit-elle en pointant son doigt à peu près dans la direction du quadrupède.

Immédiatement, les cinq filles dégainèrent leur baguette et les pointèrent dans la direction que leur avait donné Bludline.

_- _Qui est là? demanda fermement Helen.

Patmol prit son courage à deux pattes et se fit voir des sorcières. Il s'arrêta instantanément quand deux des filles se levèrent, menaçantes et prêtes à riposter à une attaque.

Séphora laissa échapper un juron et continua:

_- _…Mais c'est qu'il est énorme!

Soudainement With le regarda plus précisément et ordonna:

_- _Arrêtez!

Elle fixa les pupilles du chien en murmurant «Ces… ces yeux…».

Elle se retourna vers ses amies.

_- _Il a les yeux gris! dit-elle surexcitée comme si elle venait de découvrir que les hippogriffes avaient des ailes.

_- _Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça? demanda Lily, la baguette menaçante sans quitter de ses yeux émeraude ceux du chien, avec un regard féroce.

_- _C'est… c'est lui! murmura With, comme émue.

Sirius avala de travers: elle se rapprochait de lui à quatre pattes, ses yeux ambres plongé dans les siens.

_- _Cassandra! la prévinrent les filles d'une même voix. Ne t'approche pas de lui!

Elle ne les écouta pas et refit un pas en avant. Séphora lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir mais White se libéra gentiment.

_- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle ne lâchant pas Sirius du regard. Je le connais!

_- _Quoi? s'étranglèrent la blonde et la brune.

_- _C'est lui qui ma sauvée '_l'autre nuit_', expliqua-t-elle faisant allusion à la nuit de pleine lune qui aurait pu être sa dernière si Sirius ne l'avait pas sortie de la forêt interdite à temps.

Et elle se rapprocha encore plus. Sirius n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais ne le laissa pas entrevoir.

_- _Cassy… essaya de l'arrêter Lily mais en vain.

Ce n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien: têtue comme pas possible.

_- _Je n'aime pas ça… renchérit l'aveugle dans un grognement, claquant des doits une fois de temps en temps.

_- _Attendez! dit-elle fermement à leur adresse puis elle se concentra sur Sirius:

_- _Chuuuuut… N'ai pas peur, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Sirius fit quand même un pas en arrière quand elle leva la main: elle allait le caresser! Jamais il ne laisserait une White le toucher.

Immédiatement, elle rabaissa sa main pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Puis elle retenta le coup en murmurant à Sirius de ne pas s'inquiéter. Les filles derrière elle étaient prêtes à réagir à n'importe quel mouvement suspect.

Sirius, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, ferma les yeux, redoutant le contact mais ne pouvant pas y échapper. Après tout, il était un chien et les chiens, ça se fait caresser.

La main de la serpentard s'approcha de son museau, puis remonta de la joue du chien jusqu'à son oreille.

Voyant sa queue se balancer de bonheur, elle lui caressa un peu plus la tête puis le gratta derrière les oreilles.

-Voilà… dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait. Fais moi confiance…

Sirius remarqua que peu à peu, les filles baissaient leur garde.

Puis subitement, il éternua violemment et With recula dans un sursaut apeuré.

Les quatre baguettes pointées sur lui étaient à deux doigts de le transformer en hot-dog, alors il ne se fit pas prier et recula de plusieurs pas.

_- _Non! ordona la jeune serpentard à ses amies.

Elles rabaissèrent alors leur baguette et With invita le chien à s'approcher d'elle à l'aide de gestes sans équivoque et de claquements de langue significatifs.

Et c'est avec un œil sur les furies qu'il s'approcha d'elle pour une nouvelle séance de gratouilles.

Merlin que ça faisait du bien derrière les oreilles!

With se rassit à sa place et invita Sirius à la suivre. Tout heureux d'avoir réussit son coup, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

_- _Vous voyez, il est adorable ce toutou, dit-elle en grattant Sirius dans le cou.

_- _Nan, je ne vois pas trop… grogna Malvira, cinique.

_- _Ben, en réalité son toutou ressemble plus à un ours! expliqua Lily.

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais cette fois-ci personne ne le remarqua.

_- _Moi, je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un gros nounours, corrigea Séphora.

Sirius sourit intérieurement.

Il aimait bien cette fille! Depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à leur potion, il avait appris à mieux la connaître au lieu de passer son temps à chercher des noises à With.

Elle n'avait jamais connu son père et sa mère était morte durant son enfance… Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et il s'était même attaché à elle: Séphora devenait la petite sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais et cela à une vitesse record…

-Exactement! approuva With. Je vais l'appeler Teddy, comme mon ancien ours en peluche.

Sirius faillit s'étrangler!

_- _Et en plus tu lui donnes un nom! Mais ne fais pas ça sinon tu vas t'y attacher! la prévint Helen.

_- _Et où est le problème? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

Bien joué With! pensa Sirius, presque certain à présent qu'il serait accepté dans le coin de temps en temps.

Et c'est ce moment là que sa truffe choisit pour se faire entendre dans un éternuement sonore. Un gros SNIF qui les fit toute sursauter.

_- _Et en plus il est malade! lui reprocha la blonde aveugle.

_- _C'est pas comme si j'allais le ramener à Poudlard!

_- _Surtout que les chiens sont interdits dans le milieu scolaire, répondit Lily, prenant à cœur, comme d'habitude, son rôle de préfète.

Tout le monde la regarda de travers.

_- _Ben quoi? demanda-t-elle.

_- _Bref, il ne tiendra pas longtemps ton Teddy ou je sais pas quoi.

_- _Arrête Malvira! s'énerva With. Ce 'je sais pas quoi' m'a sauvé la vie!

Cette réplique provoqua un silence, à nouveau coupé par un éternuement canin.

_- _Hoooo… mon pauvre toutou qui fait 'sniff'. Il doit avoir froid le gros chouchou à Cassy.

En effet, le gros chouchou à Cassy commençait à se sentir congelé. Le vent était immonde ces jours ci! Et le gros chouchou à Cassy aurait bien voulut arriver directement à une discussion intéressante… sur Rogue par exemple.

_- _Tiens, donne lui un des biscuit qu'Helen à fait! fit Séphora en tendant à With une sorte de cookie verdâtre.

_- _Bonne idée!

Elle la remercia et tendit une moitié du biscuit à Sirius.

Prudent, il le renifla puis le pris doucement de la main de la Serpentard.

Sirius mordit une seule fois dedans et un merveilleux, un délicieux jus se répandit dans sa gueule. Une sorte de mélange de gingembre et de cassis sucré.

Mais son stupide conduit nasal le refit éternuer pour la énième fois.

Cette fois ci, c'était décidé: il irait voir Pomfresh et son horrible mixture pour arrêter ces SNIF perturbants.

Le conséquence de cet éternuement, fut que le morceau de cookies en profita pour s'enfuir de gueule du chien qui avait tout à coup l'air désespéré…

_- _Tiens gros bêta! sourit With en lui donnant l'autre moitié de biscuit qu'il se dépêcha de croquer.

Il fut à nouveau inondé par fabuleux goût et surtout, à la fin, une vague de chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps. L'onde chauffante reposa directement ses muscles crispés.

_- _Voilà, comme ça tu arrêteras peut-être d'éternuer, lui dit With en lui caressant le front.

_- _Parce que sinon tu ne seras pas aussi discret que la fois où tu m'as trouvé dans la forêt, monsieur le mystérieux chien qui fait 'Sniff', continua-t-elle.

_- _Monsieur le mystérieux chien qui fait Sniff c'est un peu long comme nom tu ne trouves pas? murmura Séphora en osant prudemment caresser le chien du bout des doigts.

Sirius approuva d'un clignement d'yeux.

_- _«Sniff» alors? Non, non… grogna With avant de s'exclamer dans un «J'ai trouvé!» sonore:

_- _Bienvenue chez nous, Sniffle.

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Sniffle s'était intégré au groupe des filles. Généralement il restait une partie de la récréation puis repartait dans son coin.

Malvira n'avait pas confiance en lui. Elle disait sentir quelque chose d'étrange chez Sniffle mais Cassandra ne l'écoutait pas: Le chien noir ne ressemblait pas totalement à un chien et en plus, il venait de la foret interdite. Avec tout ça, il n'aurait jamais été aussi normal qu'un labrador ou un dalmatien!

_- _… et j'ai soutiré de Black… -de Regulus Black-… que Rogue cherche a en savoir plus sur les maraudeurs! chuchota Cassandra, surexcitée.

A part le chien qui s'était soudainement redressé, aucune fille ne sembla partager l'enthousiasme de la Serpentard.

_- _Je ne veux pas te vexer Cassy mais je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que Rogue a toujours cherché à en savoir plus sur les Maraudeurs.

Même Sniffle semblait d'accord et rabaissa mollement la tête.

_- _Mais là, il va les suivre un jour, je ne sais pas quand. Je crois que ce sera durant le mois prochain. Il va essayer de voir où ils vagabondent.

Là, les filles se tortillèrent sur leur postérieur (autant à cause du froid que de l'excitation du nouveau qui s'amplifiait dans leurs narines).

_- _Pourquoi le mois prochain? lui demanda Séphora songeuse.

_- _Ça, je n'en sais absolument rien. Un jour de libre sans devoirs peut-être, supposa Cassandra.

La serpentard remarqua que le chien balançait nerveusement sa queue de droite à gauche. On aurait dit qu'il était inquiet. Elle le gratta alors derrière les oreilles pour le calmer, ce qui marcha sensiblement.

_- _Et si nous les suivions nous aussi? proposa Helen, toujours première lorsque que le mot 'enquête' s'invitait dans une conversation.

_- _Non! dit sèchement Lily.

_- _Et pourquoi? demanda la brune, ne perdant rien de son enthousiasme.

_- _Parce que… Parce que… Parce que! termina la rousse.

Helen balança sa tête de droite à gauche en sifflotant et en claquant de la langue.

_- _Tss. Tss. Ce n'est pas assez.

_- _Et bien t'as bien vu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'on a suivit les maraudeurs. On les a perdu dans la forêt, nous perdant nous même au passage et ce sont des animaux qui nous ont sauvé de je-ne-sais-quoi de sauvage! leur rappela Lily.

Cassandra s'avoua à elle-même que sa meilleure amie avait raison… si c'était pour se retrouver entrain de courir comme si elle avait un dragon aux fesses, elle préférait ne pas revivre ça.

_- _Bon ok, on ne les suivra plus… soupira Helen. Mais je voudrais quand même savoir pourquoi Rogue fait autant d'efforts pour les coincer.

_- _Tu n'as jamais envisagé qu'il se pourrait que Rogue les déteste? demanda Malvira, un sourire en coin.

_- _Et bien il y a de quoi! approuva Lily. Potter ne fait que le chercher.

_- _Soutenu par Black! cracha Cassandra.

_- _Mais qu'est ce que vous avez contre eux? demanda Séphora. Bon, Potter ressemble beaucoup à quelqu'un de particulièrement agaçant que j'ai connu… Hum… mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est si méchant. Et Sirius est un peu vantard sur les bords mais j' l'aime bien! Il est très intéressant quand on prend la peine de l'écouter.

Ce beau discours fut acclamé par un aboiement sonore de Sniffle.

Cassandra croisa les yeux surpris de Lily. Et toute deux portèrent leur index à leur bouche grande ouverte en prenant la tête de personnes qui allaient vomir en tirant exagérément leur langue.

Cette petite mimique provoqua un grand fou rire chez Helen et les deux filles.

Séphora leva les yeux au ciel et jeta sa main en arrière comme pour dire qu'elle laissait tomber.

_- _Bon, parlons de quelque chose d'autres puisqu'il nous reste qu'une demi heure avant le début des cours, sourit Malvira après avoir bu une longue gorgée dans sa gourde

A cette phrase, Sniffel releva aussitôt la tête, ses oreilles montées en piques. Il se mit à quatre pattes en une seconde et partit en trottinant vers la forêt interdite.

_- _J'ai dit quelque chose qui l'a vexé? demanda Malvira, ayant compris la scène grâce à son ouïe développée.

Cassandra se leva aussitôt et rattacha ses longs cheveux bleutés en une queue haute.

_- _J'y vais moi aussi.

_- _Où? Pourquoi? demanda Helen, aussi surprise que Malvira et Lily

_- _Au château. Je dois préparer mon devoir d'étude des Moldus, dit elle, se mettant en route derrières des arbres en criant à ses amies qu'elle passerait peut-être leur faire un coucou dans leur salle commune après les cours.

N'étant plus visible des gryffondors, Cassandra suivit la piste du chien à l'orée de la forêt interdite. En effet, elle n'allait pas faire son devoir mais essayait plutôt de voir où son chien se rendait à chaque fois après s'être éclipsé du groupe.

Elle essaya de chercher des traces de pas mais perdit sa piste. Elle lança un juron et se prépara à repartir vers le château quand un grognement et un aboiement féroce raisonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle se retourna et chercha des yeux d'où ils pouvaient venir mais rien. Et plus aucun signe sonore du chien. Soudainement elle entendit des ricanements humains et se demanda si le chien ne serait pas entrain de jouer avec d'autres élèves.

Elle suivit les rires jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste tétanisée.

Quatre ou cinq serpentards de 2ème ou 3ème année avaient capturés le chien, avaient attachés ses pattes ensembles et s'amusaient à lui jeter des branches, des pierres ou des sortilèges pour violemment le pincer.

Le chien se débattait comme il le pouvait et jetait de petits cris aigus de douleur. Il faisait de son mieux pour se protéger le visage mais les élèves lui avaient lancé un sort de confusion pour qu'il soit trop déboussolé pour pouvoir se défendre.

Totalement choquée, absolument révulsée, catégoriquement dégoûtée, Cassandra s'approcha d'eux, la baguette menaçante.

_- _MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE?

Les serpentards se retournèrent dans un sursaut, les yeux exorbités, ne croyant pas qu'ils serraient pris la main dans le sac.

Devant leurs bouches ouvertes d'où rien ne voulait sortir, Cassandra se sentit d'autant plus furieuse.

_- _HEIN? REPONDEZ!

_- _Je-je… nous… je-je… commença un petit brun.

_- _Fichez le camp! leur cracha Cassandra entre ses dents en montrant avec sa baguette la direction qu'ils devaient prendre.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, puis firent un pas hésitant.

_- _MAINTENANT! Hurla-t-elle en jettant un sort inquiétant juste au pied de l'un d'entre eux.

Ils ne se firent alors pas prier et retournèrent au pas de course vers la lumière du jour.

Cassandra se précipita sur le chien, le libéra de ses liens et des sortilèges et l'aida à se redresser.

Sniffle tituba un peu puis secoua ses poils comme s'il sortait de l'eau. Il se gratta la tête de sa patte arrière puis sauta sur Cassandra et lui lécha le visage de gratitude.

_- _Arrête, gros bêta, dit-elle en riant. Voilà comme ça on est quitte. Tu me sauves, je te sauve.

Le chien lui tourna autour quelques fois, surexcité et stoppa net en entendant cette phrase.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme s'il regrettait d'avoir montré autant d'affection. Etait-ce cette phrase qui le faisait réagir comme ça?

_- _Qu…quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sniffel?

Celui-ci se mit à la pousser vers la sortie de la forêt de son museau.

_- _C'est bon, c'est bon, Sniffle. Je retourne au château.

Elle le caressa derrière les oreilles, mais le sentit plus tendu que d'habitude. Elle s'en alla donc vers le château et remarqua qu'il était toujours là, à la regarder, alors qu'elle sortait le plus discrètement possible de la forêt.

.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤.¤

Cassandra se mit en route vers sa salle commune après un cours sur les moldus assez barbant. On y avait parlé des inventions moldues, des sciences moldues et du premier pas de l'homme sur la lune. Tout ça en trois heures. Mais bon, c'était son option et elle comptait bien réussir. De toute façon, Lily était une enfant de moldus et elle ne refusait jamais d'expliquer à la pauvre Cassandra ce qui servait à quoi.

En marchant dans les couloirs, elle hésita à aller voir si ses amies n'étaient pas déjà dans leur tour.

Perdue dans sa réflexion, elle ne remarqua même pas Régulus Black la regarder d'un œil amusé.

Arrivée au bout d'un couloir presque désert, le plus jeune Black l'appela.

_- _Hey With, ma très chère With….

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au plafond en se rendant compte à qui elle avait à faire.

_- _Black, j'aimerais bien que ta présence ne me gâche pas le reste de la soirée.

_- _Moi? demanda-t-il d'un ton théâtral. Mais jamais je n'oserais te faire perdre inutilement du temps, et tu le sais.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu veux, lança t'elle impatiente.

_- _Ho mais rien. Juste avoir une petite discussion, comme la dernière fois.

_- _Alors, vas-y, parle!

_- _Et bien, nous avons un peu parlé de Rogue. Je voudrais savoir si il t'intéresse plus que ça…

Cassandra faillit s'étrangler.

_- _QUOI?

_- _Et bien je suis content de voir que ce n'est pas le cas, sourit-il.

Un peu que ce n'était pas le cas!

Déboussolée, elle se recoiffa un peu puis le fusilla du regard.

_- _De toute façon, ce que je pense ne te regarde pas!

_- _Je m'intéresse à ta vie sentimentale, c'est tout!

_- _…

Cassandra leva un sourcil et demanda:

_- _Et pourquoi?

_- _Et bien, je me souviens du bon vieux temps…

Cassandra accompagna son premier sourcil levé par le deuxième.

_- _Ecoute, j'étais jeune, j'étais stupide, et ce qu'on a fait… -ce que J'AI fait_- _n'arrivera plus jamais!

Cassandra était surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ça remontait à si longtemps!

_C'était juste avant sa rentrée à Poudlard en première, pendant les vacances d'été._

_Il y avait eu une réunion entre les familles de sang pure d'Irlande, d'Islande et de Grande-bretagne. C'est là, qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois les Black. _

_Détestant particulièrement ces réunions ennuyeuses, elle avait essayé de se cacher dans un endroit discret et avait finalement opté pour la terrasse arrière du bâtiment, à l'opposé des grandes salles où tout le monde s'était installé. Elle pensait pouvoir y rester seule pour le reste de la soirée. _

_Mais quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut rejointe par quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge._

_Elle avait été comme frappée par un éclair! _

_Devant elle se tenait celui qu'elle trouvait être le plus beau garçon du monde. _

_Ils s'étaient dévisagés quelques minutes sans rien dire, sans bouger, sans l'ombre d'un sourire. _

_Deux bonnes minutes avaient passé avant que le jeune garçon ne se soit finalement retourné pour repartir d'où il venait, toujours sans un mot. Mais Cassandra lui avait demandé d'attendre._

_Ils se présentèrent et échangèrent leur premier sourire. _

_Lui aussi voulait se cacher de cette réunion. Il ne voulait rencontrer personne, surtout pas le reste de sa famille. Une certaine Androméda, sa cousine, lui avait dit qu'il pourrait se cacher de ce côté ci du gigantesque manoir._

_Cassandra, elle, lui apprit que sa sœur jumelle n'était pas vraiment une de ses meilleures fréquentations. Elle avoua qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre avec qui rester à cette soirée et qu'elle avait donc opté pour l'isolement de ce côté des lieux._

_Il lui parla de Regulus, son petit frère qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale garnement pourri gâté d'après ses dires. Il parla aussi de son meilleur ami qui était lui aussi un sang pur, mais dont la famille était opposée à ce genre de réunions et qui n'était donc pas venu._

_Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, s'amusant à se cacher sous les tables pour dérober de la nourriture, jouant au loup dans les arbustes, detruisants les rosiers, faisant des roues sur le toit du manoir ou lançant des cris sauvages pour effrayer tel invité qu'ils jugeaient 'trop coincé'._

_Les réunions duraient une semaine, et pendant les six premiers jours, ils restèrent scotché ensemble, faisant les 400 coups sans se faire repérer une seule fois. Ils apprirent surtout à mieux se connaître._

_Un jour qu'il jouait près de la fenêtre, son ami se prit le pied dans un rideau et tomba en chute libre du troisième étage. Cassandra avait directement utilisé un sort que lui avait appris sa mère. Celui-ci créa un grand coup de vent qui poussa le jeune garçon dans la piscine à quelques mètres de là. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie. Plus que reconnaissant, il avait voulu lui prouver sa gratitude…_

_Et c'est là, avec lui, qu'elle avait échangé son tout premier baiser en guise de remerciement… et juste pour essayer. _

_Un petit bisou d'enfant avec toute l'innocence et la pudeur du monde._

_Cassandra en était toute chamboulée. Elle le croyait: pour la première fois un garçon lui plaisait ! Etait-elle amoureuse ? Certainement pas ! Pas à cet âge ! Mais ce bisou l'avait marquée… _

_Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée durant sa courte vie. Ces six jours étaient uniques à ses yeux._

_Mais le septième jour, une Islandaise qui avait un an de moins qu'elle commença à tourner autour de SON ami. Lui, il jouait le jeu avec cette petite nouvelle…_

_Cassandra en était malade!_

_Elle avait décidé de se venger et avait été voir Regulus, le frère cadet de son ancien compagnon de jeu. Elle jouait le même jeu que l'Islandaise et le plus jeune des Black y répondait sans problème. Elle avait adoré voir la tête de l'aîné devenir soudainement blanche en les voyant, elle et Regulus, main dans la main. Mais elle fit comprendre quelques jours plus tard à Regulus qu'il ne l'intéressait plus. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais intéressée._

_A la rentrée scolaire, Sirius et Cassandra s'étaient retrouvés dans le Poudlard Express et une dispute énorme y avait éclaté, déclanchée par les souvenirs des vacances. Cette dispute marqua le début d'une Haine féroce entre Black et With…_

_En 4eme, il y avait eu un bal à l'école et Cassandra avait finalement accepté d'y aller avec Regulus (poussée par son père et sa sœur jumelle), ce qui provoqua encore un gros éclat de rage entre la serpentard et l'aîné des deux frères. _

_Elle avait adoré ça, et avait donc accepté de sortir avec Regulus le soir même, juste pour voir la tête du charmeur des couloirs. _

_Leur 'relation' dura deux semaines. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle souffrait plus de cette pseudo relation qu'autre chose, que la tête méprisante du gryffondor ne valait pas qu'elle souffre plus longtemps avec Regulus qui profitait d'elle, s'amusant à la faire tourner en bourrique. C'en était fini de leur 'histoire'…_

Et voilà, que quelques années plus tard, Elle sentait que Regulus essayait de tout remettre sur le tapis.

_- _Mais tu sais, Cassy…

_- _Cassandra ou With pour toi! rectifia-t-elle.

_- _Où est la différence? rit-il.

_- _Que toi, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça.

Il la dévisagea avec fureur puis respira un grand coup avant d'arborer à nouveau un grand sourire.

_- _Bon,…With,… je crois qu'on devrait ressortir ensemble.

Elle ne dit rien, écarquilla les yeux et soudainement, éclata de rire.

_- _Ça, je ne crois pas! Et je sais très bien que tu caches quelque chose derrière. C'est quoi ton plan cette fois ci?

Regulus ne répondit pas, alors elle reprit:

_- _Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

Elle se retourna croyant en avoir fini avec lui mais il l'attrapa férocement par le bras et la retourna violemment.

_- _Non, je ne crois pas que tu devrais sortir avec moi, je t'ordonne de sortir avec moi.

Cassandra en avait le souffle coupé.

Il faisait tout un cinéma pour ça ?

Elle essaya de se débattre mais il l'empoigna fermement aux poignets. Ses yeux remplis de colère lançaient des éclaires à la pauvre serpentard.

_- _Des amis et moi t'avons vu avec tes petites pestes aller plusieurs nuits d'affilées dans la forêt interdite, ricana-t-il.

_- _Vous nous avez suivies!

-Exactement! Et nous avons pris beaucoup de photos!

Il serra les poignets de la sorcière un cran plus fort.

-Sors avec moi, sinon ces jolies photos arriveront chez le directeur et toi et tes greluches de copines, vous vous retrouverez en dehors de l'école.

_- _Nous n'aurons qu'une retenue, ricana Cassandra en essayant de renvoyer les éclairs du serpentard.

_- _Pas si je mets Denkigrins au courant.

Cassandra écarquilla ses yeux. Il y a deux ans, Denkigrins avait fait renvoyer plusieurs Serdaigles et Pouffsouffles pour des raisons stupides, et tout ça, parce que la sœur du professeur de potion faisait partie des pontes du ministère.

-Alors on rigole moins, hein With?

-Mais pour qui tu te prends ? cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi m'obliger à faire ça ? Va t'en chercher une autre !

-J'ai besoin de TOI ! J'ai pensé à ta sœur, mais elle est déjà prise…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça…

-Tu n'as pas à comprendre ! J'ai mes raisons…

-Tu n'es qu'un… mais elle s'arrêta net puis repris :

_- _A…Arrête tu me fais mal, grimaça Cassandra pendant qu'il tordait de plus en plus ses poignets.

_- _Réponds moi d'abords. Sors avec moi!

_- _Lâche-moi ou j'hurle!

_- _Personne n'est là pour te sauver poupée, mes amis s'occupent de leur barrer la route.

Cassandra avait presque les larmes aux yeux de douleurs mais ne voulait en aucun cas en faire profiter ce crétin.

_- _Tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse! Un Sale Serpentard! Une infection pour cette planète! JE TE HAIS! Et elle lui cracha dessus, juste entre les deux yeux.

_- _ASSEZ! hurla-t-il en lui flanquant une gifle si violante qu'il l'envoya contre le mur.

Elle étouffa un cri. Elle avait violemment cogné le mur et tout le coté gauche de son corps en ressentit les conséquences. Elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure gonfler et d'un revers de l'index, essuya un filet de sang qui s'en échappait. Elle retint difficilement quelques larmes et profita du fait qu'il ne la tienne plus pour sortir sa baguette. Mais il fut plus rapide et la lui arracha des mains grâce à un ACCIO.

_- _T'es un malade Black! lui hurla-t-elle.

Elle devait l'avouer: elle était effrayée. Elle se faisait brutaliser par un sorcier qui savait pas contenir ni mesurer sa force.

Il ricana!

_- _Accepte ma proposition et les photos seront cachées. Tes sales amies resteront ici et toi, je te laisserai enfin partir.

Du chantage...

_- _Comment veux tu que j'accepte? Je ne t'aime pas!

_- _Tu créera l'illusion! répondit-il amusé.

_- _Mais pourquoi? Que cherches-tu à en gagner? gémit-elle.

Il sourit sournoisement.

_- _J'y gagnerais beaucoup plus que tu peux l'imaginer. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est donner l'impression que nous sommes un couple heureux pendant trois mois aux gens de Poudlard! Juste trois mois.

Elle se mit à rire jaune.

_- _Tu as besoin d'aide! T'es cinglé! dit-elle entre ses dents, sa main droite tenant une côte douloureuse et sa main gauche sur sa joue rouge et brûlante de l'impacte de la gifle. Elle aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un soit là, qu'on arrête vite tout ceci.

_- _Tu le regretteras!

Il montra férocement toutes ses dents en pointant sa baguette vers elle.

Cassandra, affolée, plaça ses bras devant son visage.

Endolorie, apeurée, elle laissa une larme couler sur sa joue avant de fermer les yeux et attendit le sort que lui réservait ce stupide Black.

…Un sort qui n'arriva pas:

_- _BLACK!

Cassandra ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta en voyant Regulus recevoir le coup de poing de sa vie et s'étaler lourdement par terre.

_- _Sirius? s'étonna la sorcière en reconnaissant son sauveur.

A l'entente de son nom, celui-ci se retourna vers Cassandra et écarquilla des yeux en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était.

C'est ce moment là que choisi Regulus pour donner un coup de pied dans le tibias de son frère. Celui-ci se retrouva par terre mais envoya un sort à son cadet qui se retrouva suspendu dans le vide.

_- _REGULUS! TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE! TU ES VRAIMENT POURRI JUSQU'A LA MOELLE!

Il baissa sa baguette ce qui arrêta le sort et le serpentard s'écrasa au sol.

Il se releva à moitié et lança des Avada kedavra de ses yeux bleus sur Cassy et Sirius, qui les lui rendaient bien.

-With, souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit !

Et il décampa sur le champ.

Sirius le regarda partir en traitant son frère de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Ce n'est que quand il entendit Cassandra pousser un petit cri de douleur dans sa tentative pour se relever qu'il remarqua qu'elle était toujours là.

Il se précipita sur elle et lui demanda de se calmer.

Cassandra fit oui de la tête puis, dans un soupir, laissa évacuer sa pression et sa peur dans deux fines larmes.

Sirius ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

_- _Hey, hey With, ne pleurs pas. Il est parti, essaya-t-il pour la calmer.

Puis il grogna:

-Mais tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme…

Elle le fusilla du regard pour ne pas changer, puis baissa ses yeux en soupirant, ne trouvant pas la force de se battre contre le second Black pour l'instant.

_- _Je croyais que ça ne finirait jamais, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et mobilisant les forces qui lui restaient pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

_- _C'est bon, pleure si tu le veux, sourit-il. Je te promet que je ne le dirais à personne

Le simple fait de l'entendre la fit craquer et elle se laissa aller dans les larmes.

_- _Je…je rigolais White!

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle ne pleurait pas pour sa côte douloureuse, pour la gifle, pour sa lèvre en sang, pour ses poignets rougis ou pour ses muscles tendus. Elle pleurait pour évacuer le stress, la peur et surtout parce qu'un chantage planait au dessus de sa tête et que ses meilleures amies pouvaient être renvoyées si Cassy n'y cédait pas. Mais pourqoi ce chantage ? que cherchait-il à y gagner ? Surement rien de bon ! Elle devrait le découvrire avant tout…

_- _Je le hais! murmura-t-elle.

_- _Je sais,… je sais… dit Sirius en lui faisant une petite tape hésitante sur l'épaule.

Elle hoqueta quelques fois et cacha sa tête dans ses mains, honteuse de se livrer en spectacle devant Black.

Celui-ci, pris de pitié et un peu mal à l'aise, caressa un peu l'omoplate de la jeune fille en lui chuchotant de se calmer, en vain.

Puis, Cassandra ne comprit plus rien: Black lui prit le menton, retourna son visage vers le sien et d'un revers de sa manche, essuya les larmes sur sa joue rose.

L'effet fut direct: Cassandra ne pleura plus…

La haine Black and White venait de faire une pause…

……………

Ils avancèrent à deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard, lui la soutenant un peu pour l'aider à marcher.

_- _Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver? demanda-t-elle.

_- _Je cherchais James. Je ne le retrouvais pas alors j ai utilisé les grands moyens, dit-il en tapant un morceau de parchemin vierge, et j'ai vu que tu étais avec mon frère, ça m'a intéressé et voilà.

_- _Comment ça tu as 'vu' que j'étais avec ton frère?

_- _Un maraudeur ne dévoile jamais ses secrets!

Ils sourirent…

_- _Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie puis j'irais en parler à Evans qu'elle le dise à qui elle veut chez les supérieurs.

_- _NON!

_- _Pourquoi pas?

_- _Personne, PERSONNE ne doit être au courant!

Il s'arrêta net!

_- _With, ne joue pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es déjà!

La courte trêve venait de se lever. En avant les bombardiers!

_- _Et toi, tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec ça! lui lança-t-elle

_- _Mais…

_- _La ferme Black!

Et on reprend les bonnes habitudes…

-MAIS…

_- _J'ai dit NON et c'est tout! reprit-elle. C'est une histoire qui ne regarde personne, compris?

_- _On sauve les demoiselles en détresse et en plus de ne pas avoir de 'merci', râla-t-il, on exige le silence…

_- _Exactement!

_- _Je ne te comprendrais jamais With!

-Tu n'as même jamais essayé de me comprendre! murmura-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Un blanc ce fit sous le poids des derniers mots, beaucoup trop sincères, de Cassandra.

_- _Exactement! Dit Sirius pour reprendre le dessus. Bon, maintenant le chemin le plus court vers l'infirmerie…

_- _Non je préfère aller dans le dortoir des gryffondors. Helen me soignera.

_- _Mais… Bon ok j'arrête d'essayer de comprendre et je ne te demanderais pas non plus ce que mon frère te voulait, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Et ils marchèrent en silence et en râlant jusqu'au cadre de la grosse dame.

_- _Mot de passe? demanda celle-ci?

_- _White,… commença Black en regardant partout sauf les yeux de Cassandra. Tout ceci ne fait pas de nous des amis n'est ce pas?

Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de demander ça?

_- _Heu… non évidemment pas! se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre un peu mal à l'aise et gardant les yeux fixés au plafond. Tu es toujours aussi prétentieux à mes yeux.

_- _Et toi, tu es toujours aussi inexistante aux miens.

_- _Heureuse de l'entendre! dit-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

_- _Moi de même… continua Black arborant le même sourire.

_- _Eh! Mot de passe! redemanda la grosse dame.

_- _Bon, moi je vais voir si James ne serait pas au terrain de Quidditch.

_- _Bonne idée et moi, je vais voir si les filles sont déjà dans leur dortoir, dit-elle trop rapidement.

_- _Bonne idée! approuva Sirius avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Bon… ben je crois que je vais y aller.

_- _Oui, moi aussi.

_- _MOT DE PAAASSE!

_- _FURONCLE DE FRAMBOISE! hurlèrent les deux sorciers d'une même voix.

Ils étouffèrent un fou rire puis Cassandra s'engouffra un peu dans le passage. Lui, il se retourna et partit dans la direction opposée.

_- _Ho Sirius! le rappela-t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna.

_- _…Merci quand même… murmura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et continua sa route en lui criant.

-Maintenant, on est vraiment quitte…

Cassandra n'essaya même pas de comprendre. Il parlait peut-être de la fois où elle l'avait sauvé de sa chute du 3ème étage pendant les vacances pré-Poudlarienne. Elle ne fit pas le lien avec ce qu'elle avait dit au chien quelques heures avant quand elle venait de le sauver…


	13. Chapitre 13: les yeux dans les yeux

**Auteur**: _Willooow_ (ou _novalia_ (ou _leetica_ (ralala, les pseudonymes hein !)))

**Titre**: On a jusqu'au 16 février 1977, Harry.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

J'aurais aimé mais NON: je ne reçois rien en publiant cette fiction (sauf quelques reviews j'espère!)

**Résumé général**: Harry se retrouve par erreur à l'époque où ses parents étaient à Poudlard. Mais il n'y est pas seul: Cassiopée Jones... ou plutôt -Cassiopée Jones BLACK l'accompagne. Leur but: se sortir de cette situation en en profitant pour en savoir plus sur leurs parents respectifs. Ils devront donc collaborer pour s'en sortir… mais ils se détestent!

**Résumé du chapitre précédent**: Sirius sous forme chien s'intègre au groupe des filles grâce à Cassandra, qu'il avait sauvé de Rémus lors de la dernière pleine lune, et il commence à obtenir quelques informations.

Un jour, en quittant les filles, il est capturé et torturé par de jeunes serpentards et sauvé par Cassandra. Puis, Sirius, sous forme humaine cette fois, sauve la jeune fille des griffes de Régulus Black, qui essaie de la convaincre de sortir avec lui sous la pression d'un odieux chantage…

Ce 'sauvetage' provoque une courte trêve entre With et Black, mais sera-t-elle vraiment courte?

**P'tit blabla de l'auteur**: Tellement désolée mais pas le temps !

MERCIIIIII A CHAQUE LECTEUR ! MERCIII A CEUX QUI L'AIME MERCIII A **CORNEDRUE**, mon bet', ET MEEEEEEEEEEEERCIIIIIIIII AUX REVIEWERS SUR TOUS LES SITES OU CETTE HISTOIRE EST PUBLIEE

………………**_.BONNE LECTUUUURE……….…. !_**

**Chapitre 13 :** Les yeux dans les yeux !

- … _je suis là, c'est pour bientôt, …je suis là, c'est pour bientôt, j'arrive_!

Remus se réveilla encore en sueur. Ses draps lui collaient au corps et sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux châtains et s'obligea à se calmer.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent machinalement vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle une lune presque ronde semblait le narguer.

A l'œil nu, il était difficile de voir que la lune n'était pas totalement sphérique, mais ce n'était pas encore une pleine lune. Ce serait pour le lendemain… Malheureusement…

Remus la sentait venir. Ses nuits se faisaient plus courtes, ponctuées de cauchemars ou de voix qui l'insistaient à libérer _sa vraie nature_.

Il tourna son regard vers ses amis, qui dormaient paisiblement. Il les enviait affreusement, comme chaque mois, comme chaque jour.

Des douleurs se faisaient déjà ressentir dans son épine dorsale, comme à chaque fois.

Remus enleva ses couvertures puis son T-shirt qui lui tenaient trop chaud, conséquence de l'énorme et agaçante vague de chaleur qui s'éprenait de lui.

N'y tenant plus, il se leva et sortit discrètement du dortoir pour se retrouver dans la salle commune vide. La cheminée, éteinte depuis longtemps, laissait la pièce sans autre lumière que celle des astres du ciel, dont les rayons s'engouffraient timidement par les grandes fenêtres.

Un vent hivernal vint lui caresser le dos et il remarqua que la fenêtre derrière lui était grande ouverte. Ce courrant d'air gelé qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel être humain normal l'attira au contraire, et il se retrouva à la fenêtre, torse nu, ses yeux fermés de bonheur, dans la fraîcheur bienvenue du vent.

- Que fais-tu là? demanda une voix plus froide encore que la température extérieure.

Remus sursauta et se retourna pour se retrouver face à sa partenaire en potion. Ses cheveux platine étaient lâchés sur ses épaules nues, évadées de sa robe de nuit bleu marine. Ses yeux clairs ne reflétaient rien de bon.

- Je…je…

Puis Remus se souvint de sa tenue et plaça machinalement ses bras autour de son corps pour cacher le plus de centimètres carrés de peau qu'il pouvait.

Bludline se mit à ricaner.

- Ca ne sert à rien de faire ça, je suis aveugle, ne l'oublie pas.

Elle le dépassa et alla à son tour près de la fenêtre sans prêter attention à lui.

- Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? demanda Remus.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit-elle simplement.

Remus grimaça. Il n'aimait pas cette fille. Tout chez elle relevait de l'étrange. Déjà, il ne l'avait même pas sentie ni entendu venir, ce qui était pratiquement impossible, surtout une veille de pleine lune, où ses sens sont surdéveloppés et en alerte permanente.

Tous ses sens de loup garou ne l'aidaient pas à en savoir plus sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas deviner ses sentiments ni lire en elle comme il savait le faire chez les autres. C'en était troublant… Et même le loup en lui ne l'aimait pas, il se méfiait d'elle.

Elle sortit alors sa gourde d'on ne sait où et en but une longe gorgée. Remus se demanda si c'était la cause de toutes les étrangetés de cette fille.

- Comment peux-tu connaître la façon dont je suis habillé? demanda froidement Remus.

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans ceux du jeune homme, ce qui était troublant. Remus ne savait pas l'expliquer mais il était presque certain qu'elle le voyait aussi bien que lui la voyait.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle.

- Et tu ne claques même pas des doigts à présent…

Remus avait remarqué que tout au long des journées, elle ne faisait que boire dans sa gourde et claquer des doigts. Cette manie avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Et maintenant que la pleine lune arrivait, il devait avouer qu'il était content qu'elle ne claque pas des doigts, sinon elle pourrait (et lui aussi pourrait) le regretter amèrement…

- Claquer des doigts n'est pas un tic!

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu le faisais.

- Tu n'as pas à comprendre… dit-elle froidement.

- Et pourquoi?

Elle sourit.

- Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup de questions Lupin. Toi qui es toujours si discret, trop discret.

Il leva un sourcil.

- Trop discret?

- Je n'arrive pas à te cerner et je n'aime pas ça.

Il sourit mais ne répondit pas. Au moins, il voyait que ce qu'il pensait était réciproque.

- Tu es étrange Lupin…

- Ha! Et c'est toi qui me dis ça! ricana Remus.

Excédé, il fit demi-tour et se prépara à retourner dans son dortoir quand elle l'arrêta en lui demandant:

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas froid quand tu te tiens près de la fenêtre?

Remus s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

- Tu poses beaucoup de questions Bludline. Je pourrais te demander la même chose!

Remus sourit en entendant les pas de la jeune fille se précipiter autre part que devant la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle se tut.

Remus allait monter les escaliers quand elle l'arrêta de nouveau.

- Dis moi ce que tu caches Lupin, et je te dirais pourquoi je claque des doigts.

Il sourit intérieurement

- Bonne nuit Bludline, fut sa seule réponse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand le jour J approchait, les maraudeurs savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas trop énerver Remus parce qu'il était particulièrement irritable et susceptible. Donc aujourd'hui, rien de spécialement éprouvant n'était à l'affiche. Sirius et James faisaient une croix sur une quelconque grosse blague et privilégiaient les petites plaisanteries sans conséquences trop fâcheuses.

Comme chaque matin, Remus lisait le journal et en décrivait les grandes lignes à ses amis.

- Rien d'intéressant en plus aujourd'hui, conclut-il en repliant le journal et buvant son grand bol de chocolat au lait d'une traite.

Il reposa son bol et remarqua les sourcils hauts perchés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte de Jonathan.

James aussi l'avait remarqué et tenta de le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il à John en lui donnant une tape dans le dos, le loup à faim.

Remus leva les yeux au plafond mais ne répondit pas. Puis il observa plus longuement Jonathan.

Ce Thunder… quelque chose clochait avec lui. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué mais personne n'en parlait. Remus le sentait. Il voyait aussi que ce Thunder était un sorcier puissant, même très puissant. Mais à première vue, il n'avait rien de méchant, sauf pour Peter. Remus ressentait quelque chose de tendu entre eux, si pas un début de Haine.

Avec Sirius, il n'y avait pas de tension mais plutôt quelque chose de plus heureux, de plus jovial, de plus fraternel.

Pour lui même, Remus sentait que Thunder lui vouait un grand respect mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. John n'avait même pas eu un soupçon de surprise ou de peur quand ils lui avaient confirmés que Remus Lupin était un loup garou.

Quant à James, c'était confus. Thunder avait une grande admiration pour le binoclard et un besoin de le connaître. Un besoin! Beaucoup de sentiments se mélangeaient et Remus sentait que John était triste. Très triste. Ce Jonathan était plus qu'étrange mais Remus ne cherchait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces manifestations qui le rendaient de plus en plus mystérieux. Mais Remus refusait catégoriquement de s'immiscer dans ses affaires. S'il avait des secrets, il avait ses raisons!

Franchement, Lupin ne se voyait pas dire à tout le monde qu'il les croquerait bien un soir de pleine lune, juste pour être honnête. Quelques fois, les secrets sont nécessaires parce que le monde n'est pas près à entendre la vérité. Etait-ce le cas avec le nouveau?

- Alors? demanda Sirius, vous en êtes où en potion?

- Pas très loin! répondit John, il faut dire que James et Lily ne rendent pas la chose facile.

- Mais n'oublie pas que comme j'ai été absent plusieurs jours à cause de l'empoisonnement qui a faillit me coûter là vie, commença James pour se défendre en portant théâtralement sa main à son cœur, notre expo à nous est deux semaines après les autres!

- Et nous, nous avançons comme nous le pouvons, soupira Sirius. With et moi avons fait une trêve parce que Séphora en a marre de jouer les arbitres.

- Pour nous, ça avance très bien! sourit Peter en faisant craquer ses doigts et en étirant ses bras.

- Pas besoin de vous vanter! râla James en lui tirant la langue.

- Nous sommes les meilleurs, que veux-tu! rajouta Remus qui fit un _tape m'en cinq_ avec Peter.

- Mais vous travaillez tout les jours, vous, remarqua John.

- C'est vrai! Et c'est pour ça qu'on est en avance, nous, rajouta Peter en faisant une sorte de petite danse de la victoire. Mais aujourd'hui on ne travaillera pas.

- Ha et pourquoi? demanda Sirius.

Ceci lui valu une claque derrière la tête de James.

- Bin parce qu'il n'est_ 'pas en forme'_ aujourd'hui, dit-il d'un voix évidente.

- Et Bludline ne se doute de rien? demanda Jonathan.

- Non, rien du tout, répondit Peter. Elle ne nous a pas posé de questions quand on lui a dit qu'on ne ferrait pas de réunion ce soir.

Remus, lui, croyait au contraire que Bludline se posait même trop de questions …

- Remus? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là. L'odeur, la voix et surtout la main de James qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux lui permettaient facilement de deviner…

- Lily!

- Comment vous allez?

- Très bien Evans et toi? demanda James, sans laisser aux autre le temps de répondre.

- …Bien, dit-elle sans même lui prêter un regard. Bon Remus, il y a une réunion ce soir.

- QUOI? demandèrent les cinq garçons d'une même voix, ce qui troubla un peu la rousse.

- Je… Et bien oui! Un nouveau préfet en chef va être désigné et il faut que tu sois là.

- Absolument? demanda Remus suppliant.

- Absolument!... répondit la préfète en faisant une petite grimace comme si elle était désolée que la situation dérange son suppléant.

Puis, un éclair passa devant ses yeux émeraude.

- J'espère que vous n'aviez pas encore préparé un sal coup!

_Non, c'est parce que je me transforme en loup garou ce soir et que je préférerais ne pas avoir à tous vous dévorer pour me taper une indigestion demain matin si la réunion est trop longue._

Remus aurait voulu lui dire ça, mais il se contenta de:

- Non.

Elle le regarda de travers et Remus reçut un choc. Dans ses yeux émeraude, il lu le doute. Commençait-elle à comprendre ce qu'il se passait?

Elle fit demi tour après avoir annoncé le lieu de rendez vous au 2ème préfet de sa maison.

Ils décidèrent tous de se rendre en classe en essayant d'échafauder un plan pour dispenser Remus de cette réunion parce qu'il pourrait devenir violent au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait, mais celui-ci leur assura qu'il resterait calme et qu'il ferrait en sorte que ce soit le plus court possible. Ils acceptèrent donc de le laisser y aller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée se termina presque aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé. Trop rapidement au goût du jeune sorcier. Le soleil descendait lentement vers l'horizon, à son désespoir. Il sentait déjà des picotements dans ses muscles et ses gestes se faisaient plus brusques et plus violents.

L'heure de la réunion arriva et Remus but d'une traite la potion apaisante que lui avait concocté James pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite.

Il se rendit donc dans la salle convenue et remarqua qu'il était le dernier, sans pour autant être en retard.

Les préfets de chaque Maison et leurs directeur étaient présents, à l'exception de l'autre préfet en chef, Harro Guansse, un serpentard, qui avait tourné assez mal depuis que son statut était monté à la tête.

La réunion débuta avec dix minutes d'avance, ce qui ravit le jeune gryffondor.

- Bon, commença Lily. Nous connaissons tous les causes de la destitution de Guansse de son poste de préfet en chef.

En effet, il s'amusait à enlever des points à un tel qui le regardait de travers, menaçait celui qui n'était pas de Serpentard de le faire renvoyer si celui-ci ne lui apportait pas un assiette remplie de nourriture, ou si celui-là ne faisait pas ses devoirs. Un abus de pouvoir que Remus aurait bien fait disparaître d'un bon coup de griffe…

_Calme toi, Remus, calme toi, _s'ordonna-t-il.

- Donc, je crois qu'il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en reparler. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps, continua Lily.

Puis elle croisa les yeux de Remus et il le sentit. Elle avait fait exprès, elle voulait gagner du temps. Avait-elle deviné ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il devait partir au plus vite?

- Nous sommes donc tous ici pour élire son successeur. Et elle tendit une boite qu'elle plaça au centre de la table ronde.

Le professeur McGonagall claqua des doigts et apparut devant chaque personne un morceau de parchemin et une plume encrée.

- Allez y, votons pour le nouveau préfet en chef, proposa Denkigrins.

Et Remus s'exécuta: Karl Small, préfet de Poufsouffle, celui que ses sens surdéveloppés mettait en avant pour sa loyauté, sa modestie, son impartialité et son envie de justice.

Mais il y eu un souci et les votes durent recommencer. Encore, encore et encore. Remus n'en revenait pas! Il commençait à s'énerver sur son morceau de parchemin qui voleta vers la boîte après qu'il l'ait scellé d'un coup de baguette magique.

S'il fallait recommencer le vote, Remus sentait qu'il retournerait la table d'impatience.

Enfin, on connaissait le nouveau Préfet en chef de Poudlard: Nicolas Mistral, un serdaigle qui pouvait faire l'affaire mais que Remus ne portait pas spécialement dans son cœur.

Ravi de voir que tout s'était terminé assez vite (un peu grâce à Lily), Remus se leva et partit précipitamment en laissant l'heureux élu recevoir les acclamations qu'il méritait et son nouveau badge.

Fatigué, stressé et un peu trop nerveux, Remus retourna dans la salle commune où il espérait trouver un peu de repos avant l'heure qu'il redoutait le plus.

Passé la grosse dame, les cris des premières années qu'on taquinait, les rires des autres, et les blablas inutiles du reste commençaient à lui faire mal à la tête. Il fit une petite grimace en voyant tout ce monde courir ou s'agiter autour de lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'obligea à se calmer mais le boucan autour n'aidait en rien. Il allait aller dans son dortoir où il espérait trouver un peu de calme quand quelqu'un l'appela.

- Ho! Remus!

Il se retourna:

- QUOI? demanda-t-il un peu plus méchamment qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Le ton de sa voix fit sursauter Helen Stocker, celle qui l'avait appelé. Elle en resta pétrifiée.

Se rendant compte qu'il venait de crier sur quelqu'un sans raison, il s'excusa aussitôt:

- Je suis désolé Helen. Je suis juste très fatigué et un peu sur les nerfs!

- J'avais remarqué… dit-elle, encore un peu sous le choc.

Puis elle ré arbora son grand sourire et envoya sa mèche brune derrière son oreille droite.

- C'était juste pour te prévenir: James m'a demandé de te signaler qu'il fallait absolument qu'il te voie. C'est une question de vie ou de mort d'après lui.

- Et où est-il? demanda Remus un peu surpris et soudainement inquiet.

Elle haussa des épaules.

- Ch'ais pas moi!

Remus se retourna directement et fonça dans son dortoir sans donner le temps à Helen de respirer.

- Et le 'Merci' c'est pour qui? Pour les hiboux? grogna-t-elle avant de retourner s'asseoir avec Bludline.

Il agrippa la carte des maraudeurs et traversa la salle commune en un coup de vent, jetant un simple «Merci beaucoup, Helen» au passage.

Dans le couloir, il trouva un coin tranquille et récita la phrase clef qui activa le parchemin et lui donna les renseignements sur toutes les personnes situées dans l'école… ce qui faisait du monde! N'étant pas particulièrement patient aujourd'hui, il posa à nouveau sa baguette sur le parchemin et ordonna «POTTER» la carte se plia plusieurs fois sur elle-même, se déplia, se retourna, pour finalement s'arrêter sur une page. Remus remarqua un groupe de personnes, dont James, qui était dans une classe de l'étage et il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

Il ne trouva que Sirius et Peter qui attendaient devant une porte en faisant une partie de carte.

- Où sont John et James? demanda Remus, même pas à bout de souffle après une telle course.

Ils levèrent la tête et sourire en le reconnaissant.

- Haaa Remus, mon pote. Ça a été cette réunion? demanda Sirius.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si important? demanda Remus impatient, comme si Sirius n'avait rien dit.

Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard hésitant puis se tournèrent vers Remus.

- On a une retenue tous les quatre.

- QUOI? demanda Remus excédé et à bout de nerfs. Comment vous avez fait pour vous retrouver en retenue vous quatre?

- En fait, John n'est pas en retenue, lui, grimaça Sirius. Toi, Peter, James et moi y sommes!

Remus resta le souffle coupé.

- Je te rappelle que moi, je ne peux pas aller en retenue ce soir, lui souffla Lupin. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

- On sait, Lunard, dit Peter un peu mal à l'aise, et on cherche une solution…

Remus se laissa glisser sur la paroi et soupira longuement.

- Et pour quel motif sommes nous en retenue?

- Rusard a fait un tour en cuisine pour avoir un morceau de tarte au potiron et un stupide elfe lui a dit qu'on était passé auparavant tout les quatre et qu'on l'avait terminée, expliqua Peter.

- C'était lequel, d'elfe? demanda Remus agressif.

- Lui tordre le cou n'est pas une solution soupira Sirius, Malheureusement… rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Remus soupira à nouveau.

- Et où sont James et John? demanda Lupin.

Peter sourit

- James voulait parler avec Thunder en privé.

- Pourquoi?

Peter haussa ses épaules.

- Ch'ais pas!

- Moi, je crois que James voulait savoir si il y avait quelque chose entre sa rouquine et le nouveau! annonça Sirius convaincu, avec un sourire en coin.

Remus sourit. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dit que James était jaloux de la façon dont John et Lily s'entendaient… Parce qu'on aurait dit qu'un lien assez franc liait le nouveau à la jeune fille.

C'est à ce moment là que les concernés sortirent de la classe en riant. Lupin en conclut que Thunder avait été disculpé de toute faute.

En croisant le regard du lycanthrope, James s'arrêta net et s'écroula en excuses.

- On n'aurait pas du aller dans les cuisines ce soir-là! grommela Cornedrue. C'est de ma faute tout ça! Moi, mes stupides petits creux et mon affreux goût pour les tartes au potiron avec une couche de chantilly, un peu de rhubarbe, des éclats de cannelle et des morceau de…

- Et si on en parlait à Dumbledore? Il annulerait la retenue! le coupa Peter.

- Je préfère le laisser en dehors de ça, Queudver, avoua Remus.

Il avait un profond respect pour son directeur, lui qui l'avait accueilli sans le juger… Il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore soit mêlé à tout ça et qu'il apprenne l'histoire.

- Mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution! râla James.

- Mais l'inconvénient, c'est que tu seras seul ce soir… ajouta Sirius. Et c'était vrai: comme le coté animagus de ses amis devait rester secret, même si le directeur pouvait intervenir sur la retenue, ce ne serait que pour celle de Rémus.

- Et bien, si je dois être seul, je serai seul. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas de solutions pour arriver à échapper à une retenue… Soupira celui-ci.

- …Moi… Moi je crois en voir une! sourit Thunder.

- Quoi? demandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Vous irez tous les quatre à la retenue et personne ne saura que Remus est dans la cabane hurlante en même temps.

- Quoi? demanda Remus qui n'avait strictement rien compris.

- Remus, je suis désolé mais tu seras définitivement seul ce soir pour ta transformation, commença John, mais on peut faire en sorte de faire croire aux autres que tu es en retenue!

- Comment? demanda James.

- J'irais à sa place!

- … Sans vouloir te vexer John, commença Sirius, tu ne lui ressemble pas vraiment!

- Avec le polynectar de Denkigrins et deux ou trois des cheveux de Remus, SI!

Remus écarquilla ses yeux…

- Tu es génial! applaudit James.

Et Remus approuva d'un sourire.

- Et tu es courageux en prime s'exclama Sirius en décoiffant vivement le nouveau. Parce que les retenues de Rusard, c'est pas très joyeux!

- C'est pour ça que je suis à Gryffondor.

- Voler le polynectar de Denkigrns ne sera pas un jeu d'enfant grimaça Peter.

- Pas pour les maraudeurs sourit James, et leur nouvelle recrue, termina-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de John.

Remus tendit sa main vers son sauveur qui la lui serra fermement…

- Merci! dit-il sincèrement.

Malvira s'étira longuement et s'étendit de son long sur son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Elle devina que le soleil allait se coucher, d'après les rayons de plus en plus faibles qui caressaient sa peau blanche. Mais ce soleil, elle ne le verrait jamais…

Lentement, elle s'endormit…

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS! la secoua une voix suraiguë.

- Cassy, tu ne tiens vraiment plus à ta vie? demanda l'aveugle menaçante, parce qu'elle s'apprête à te filler entre les doigts!

Et elle se jeta sur son amie pour la décoiffer au mieux.

Après une bonne minute de décoiffage intensif et de demandes de pitié, Malvira accepta de lâcher son amie pour la _voir_ arborer une mine de déterrée!

- Ça! tu me le payeras Bludline!

Malvira sourit…

Oui, elle 'voyait' la tête de la sorcière devant elle.

Enfin pas encore bien. C'était juste flou…

Les yeux de Malvira étaient sensibles à la lumière du soleil et ne la supportaient pas, et ce depuis sa naissance. Mais la nuit, ils se réhabilitaient et faisaient découvrir à la jeune fille un monde dans la pénombre.

Personne ne le savait à part Lily, Helen et Cassandra, ses meilleures amies.

Tout ça parce que ceux qui découvrent le secret de Malvira pourraient être trop curieux et découvrir un plus gros secret encore… Un secret qui ne leur plairait pas!

- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée? demanda-t-elle à la serpentard en s'étirant comme un chaton.

- Parce que! Je trouve que tu dors beaucoup ces temps ci.

- Si je me repose maintenant, j'aurais beaucoup plus de forces pour cette nuit.

Cassandra réfléchit en se recoiffant un peu.

- Et si tu ne sortais pas cette nuit? Je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi.

- La lune est ronde aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle, je verrais mieux ce qui m'entoure.

Cassandra acquiesça puis se leva d'un bond.

- Bon, si tu dois sortir cette nuit, vient avec moi en bas. Les filles et moi t'avons gardé quelques petites choses à grignoter.

Malvira sourit. Ses amies étaient merveilleuses.

- Mais fais attention la prévint la serpentard, Séphora est là elle aussi.

La blonde acquiesça et la brune repris.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité?

- Parce que j'appréhende sa réaction, tu le sais.

- Elle le découvrira un jour ou l'autre, assura Cassandra.

- Pas si personne ne lui en parle…

- Bon… Je ne lui dirai rien ne t'inquiètes pas, soupira la sorcière à la chevelure corbeau, c'est juste que quelque chose me dit que je peux lui faire confiance.

- Je sais que tu es très attachée à elle sourit Malvira, mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer à ma façon…

Cassandra soupira et elles descendirent sans un mot vers la salle commune où se trouvaient seulement Helen, Lily et Séphora.

Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un certain temps. Lily avoua que le nouveau préfet en chef était assez à son goût, après un lourd interrogatoire, comme seule Helen savait les faire.

Elles furent surprises de ne voir personne traîner dans la salle commune, vu l'heure pas très tardive. Certains entraient dans la salle commune pour aller directement dans leur dortoir -comme Kassonie White qui lança un passage un regard meurtrier à sa sœur-, d'autres descendaient de leur dortoir pour sortir de la salle commune …comme les maraudeurs:

- Le couvre-feu est passé! grogna Lily en se levant de son fauteuil, prenant son rôle de préfète très à cœur.

- Nous le savons, soupira Peter.

- Mais on se retrouve en retenue, grogna Sirius.

- QUOI? s'emporta Lily. Et pourquoi encore?

- Une vielle affaire qui est revenue à l'ordre du jour, expliqua Sirius.

- Mais nous n'avons pas fait perdre de points à la Maison cette fois ci! sourit glorieusement James, comme s'il espérait que Lily lui saute dans les bras de gratitude.

Au contraire, elle leur souhaita bon vent d'un geste brusque de la main et se rassit tout aussi brusquement.

Malvira ricana en la voyant.

Excédée et à bout de nerfs, comme à chaque fois que les maraudeurs faisaient un coup tordu, Lily s'annonça un peu trop frustrée et décida d'aller se coucher. Bientôt suivie d'Helen qui entraîna Séphora à sa suite.

La serpentard et la gryffondor étaient les deux dernières.

- Bon, commença la brune… je vais aller me coucher. Ne veille pas trop tard, il est déjà presque 10 heures.

- Je ne te promets rien ria Malvira.

Cassandra grogna en roulant ses yeux au plafonds puis, prudemment, elle sortit de la salle commune de gryffondor pour rejoindre la sienne.

Malvira soupira longuement. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, elle éteignit le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée pour se retrouver dans le noir complet. Là, la pièce prit les couleurs nuit du ciel et elle put délimiter les objets autour d'elle grâce au rayons lunaires qui s'y échouaient.

Elle sortit sa gourde de cuir qui n'était pas plus grosse que son poing et en but une longue gorgée. Elle essuya d'un revers de son index la goûte rouge pourpre qui s'était échappée de ses lèvres et elle porta son doigt à sa bouche, fermant les yeux de plaisir au contact du liquide sur ses papilles.

Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et avança vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle fit bien attention que personne ne soit là avant de s'asseoir sur l'appui fenêtre et de passer une jambe, puis l'autre dans le vide.

Elle admira le paysage. Tout autour d'elle évoquait des tons bleus et noirs, du parc à la cabane du garde chasse Hagrid.

Lentement, elle se laissa glisser du rebord pour s'accrocher aux pierres de la tour qu'elle descendit avec aisance, aussi agile qu'un chat, ce qui était humainement impossible.

Arrivée dans l'herbe humide du parc, elle se demanda si elle n'irait pas faire un tour dans la forêt interdite cette fois-ci ou encore escalader les murs de Poudlard et visiter les toits, une fois de plus.

Mais un bruit étrange de branches qui craquent l'alerta et elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers le bruit, en courant plus vite que l'éclair. Ses yeux perçants distinguèrent alors une forme près du Saule Cogneur. Celle-ci lança un sortilège sur le noeud de l'arbre qui s'immobilisa d'un coup.

Malvira en resta scotchée sur place. Jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait pensé que le Saule cogneur savait faire autre chose que… cogner!

La forme se retourna pour s'assurer que personne n'était là.

On aurait dit qu'il se doutait que quelqu'un était présent.

L'inconnu avait l'air épuisé et au bord de détruire tout ce qui se présentait a lui.

Elle le regarda plus attentivement. L'inconnu c'était…

- Lupin…!

Elle ne le_ voyait_ que très rarement. Elle le reconnaissait à son odeur, à sa voix ou seulement grâce aux quelques fois où elle avait pu le voir pendant qu'il se promenait dans le parc la nuit, et qu'elle l'espionnait par la même occasion. Parce qu'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de poser un visage sur les noms des gens qui l'entourent la journée. Le jour, elle ne voyait rien et la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas les voir puisqu'ils dormaient.

Lupin avait l'air mal en point, très mal en point. Et Malvira se demanda pourquoi il était là, entrain de descendre dans un passage sous le saule cogneur au lieu de suivre sa retenue avec les autres.

La curiosité qui l'avait menée jusqu'à Gryffondor l'incita à suivre Lupin et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se retrouva dans un long tunnel sombre et humide qu'elle se dépêcha de parcourir jusqu'au bout. Elle arriva alors dans une pièce avec le pire des désordres. Les meubles étaient marqués de coups, les rideaux étaient en lambeaux et les fenêtre, obstruées par des planches.

Elle entra à pas de loup, et sursauta en entendant des bruits de chutes derrière une grosse porte en chêne. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle tourna la poignée ronde et entra.

Rien. Personne. Juste un lit défoncé aux ressorts déglingués, des meubles aux portes presque sorties de leurs gons, et un parquet enseveli sous des objets cassés dans une énorme salle, deux fois plus grande que la salle commune.

Elle referma doucement la lourde porte derrière elle et avança silencieusement vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

Soudain, elle faillit hurler quand elle sentit une main ferme l'attraper par le bras, la retourner d'un coup sec et la plaquer contre le mur, mais une autre main se posa sur sa bouche et étouffa ses cris.

- Que fais-tu ici? demanda Lupin d'une voix rauque, à quelques millimètres d'elle.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, il avait arraché sa chemise et son visage en sueur ne disait rien de bon à la pauvre Malvira. Elle était tétanisée et ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre.

- Je… hum… je…

- SORS! VITE! hurla-t-il en la regardant de ses yeux ambres, si pas jaunes.

Et il la lança vers la porte.

Elle alla vers la poignée en courant sans demander son reste. Mais avant d'y arriver, elle se retourna et regarda Lupin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

- Pars! ordonna-t-il en respirant de plus en plus rauque.

- Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

- PARS je te dis! hurla-t-il

- Dis moi!

- VAS T'EN! s'étrangla-t-il avant de s'écrouler sous son poids pour se retrouver à quatre pattes, respirant comme un chien essoufflé et affreusement battu.

La blonde se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Lupin! LUPIN! cria-t-elle.

Mais il l'écarta d'un geste brusque et la poussa le plus loin possible de lui. Il leva des yeux embués vers elle. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'arrêta de battre à cette vue. Elle ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça. Une larme coulait de ses yeux jaunes et longea sa joue.

- Pars, S'il te plait, je t'en supplie PARS!

Les yeux toujours sur lui et la bouche ouverte, elle fit quelques pas à reculons et elle consentît à le quitter des yeux que quand elle rejoignit la porte en chêne.

Elle tourna la poignée et… rien!

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas!

Elle retenta dans tout les sens. Elle la tira, la poussa, la tourna d'un côté puis de l'autre… toujours rien!

Lupin poussa soudainement un cri qui la glaça jusqu'aux os. Il attrapa une planche qu'il envoya s'écraser contre un mur d'une force telle que le morceau de bois éclata en ce qui aurait pu être des allumettes. Puis il retomba à quatre pattes, essoufflé.

- Elle… Elle ne s'ouvre pas Lupin! commença-t-elle à paniquer, elle ne s'ouvre pas!

- C'est impossible! murmura-t-il dans ce qui semblait être un grognement. Il n'y a que moi qui ne puisse pas sortir de cette pièce.

Puis il se releva d'un bond et frappa un gros coup dans le mur qui se craquela aussitôt, tout en poussant un cri surhumain.

Epuisé, il se laissa glisser sur la paroi pendant qu'elle se laissait glisser contre la porte, les yeux presque exorbités de terreur.

- Il n'y a que moi qui ne puisse pas sortir de cette pièce… répéta-t-il …parce qu'il n'y a que ce qui est humain qui puisse ouvrir cette porte de l'intérieur.

Un éclaire trancha les yeux claires de la jeune fille: les sorties nocturnes, le manque de sommeil, sa peau qui ne ressentait pas le froid, ses yeux jaunes perçants, sont sang bouillant et sa force surréelle en pleine lune… Lupin était un loup garou.

Cette idée l'horrifia et elle tenta tant bien que mal de faire tourner la poignée même si elle savait que ça ne servait à rien, que la porte ne s'ouvrirait pas. Parce qu'elle était presque dans le même cas que le sorcier devant elle. Elle n'était pas totalement humaine.

Ca y'est, elle allait mourir.

Lupin se releva difficilement et marcha dans la direction opposée à elle.

- Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à sortir? demanda-t-il tout en continuant à vaciller de l'autre coté de la pièce. Pourquoi…?

Elle ne répondit pas et laissa couler une larme sur ses joues blanches. Il la tuerait d'un instant à l'autre.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu n'étais pas vraiment humaine, ricana-t-il dans un rire jaune et froid, sans une pointe de gaieté. C'est pour ça que je ne te sentais pas, que ton odeur ne m'arrivait pas. Il se retourna et la regarda.

- Il te reste peut de temps… il ME reste peut de temps... Cache toi vite quelque part et espérons que je ne retrouve pas ta trace, comme d'habitude! Vite! Cache toi!

Ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour la porter, la terreur les avait alourdies. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de ramper sur le coté mais ça ne la mena pas loin. Elle se cacha juste derrière une armoire et pensa au temps qui lui restait, espérant que ce serait rapide et le moins douloureux possible.

Un cri déchirant, des pleurs et d'autres cris. La transformation commençait. Les larmes du jeune homme s'écrasaient au sol en même temps que celles de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée Malvira, si désolé. Pardonne moi… pleurait-il de l'autre coter de la pièce.

Elle ne lui répondit pas mes ses pleurs bruyants de désespoir accompagnèrent ceux du lycanthrope.

Les cris devinrent de moins en moins humains, de plus en plus monstrueux, de plus en plus bestiaux. Puis, des objets se fracassèrent, des meubles s'effondrèrent, le sol tremblait et elle, elle ne voyait rien, les yeux fermés et cachée par la penderie qui ne la protégeait pas plus que ça.

Et là, il arriva à une petite dizaine de mètres d'elle… le monstre.

Il avait du prendre trois têtes de plus qu'avant. Un manteau de poils épais et d'un brun d'ébène recouvrait son corps qui avait doublé de volume.

Proéminent!

Ses yeux jaunes étaient restés aussi intenses que ceux du véritable Lupin mais ses pupilles très ovales enlevaient tout ce qui était humain chez lui. Il montra ses énormes crocs et ses griffes brillantes comme de l'acier d'un air menaçant.

Malvira le lisait dans ses yeux, il n'avait qu'une envie: chasser, goûter du sang et planter son horrible mâchoire dans de la chaire fraîche.

Un instinct que Malvira ne connaissait pas encore la saisit.

Et naturellement, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, non qu'elle veuille arrêter, elle leva des yeux tout aussi menaçant au loup garou.

Les iris colorés de la sorcière se pigmentèrent de rouge et ses lèvres aussi, comme si tout son sang remontait.

Elle cracha sur le loup comme un chat crache sur un chien: en faisant un bruit spécial du fond de la gorge, lui intimant de ne pas oser l'approcher.

Elle montra toutes ses dents et laissa découvrir ses canines qui avaient doublées de longueur, ce qui lui donnait un air carnassier. Ses oreilles changèrent de forme et devinrent plus pointue. Et d'un bond, elle sauta s'accrocher au plafond, faisant opposition à toute loi de pesanteur.

Le loup grogna en reconnaissant là des mimiques de vampires.

Et dans un bondissement calculé, griffes sorties et une rage décuplée en découvrant la nature cachée de la jeune fille, il se jeta sur elle…


End file.
